


Книга жалоб и предложений

by kyoyachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoyachi/pseuds/kyoyachi
Summary: Когда у омеги есть все о чем он может пожелать, то он начинает искать приключений. А если он еще и завидный красавец, то неосознанно начинает искать идеала в сексе. Или все-таки сам пытается достичь идеала? Досадно только то, что и приключения вышли на охоту за этим омегой...





	1. Элегантность

Колючие февральские холода наконец-то начали отступать. Теплое весеннее солнце все чаще стало выглядывать из-за облаков и греть уставшую от зимы землю нежными лучиками. Птицы возвращались из теплых стран и уже принялись выстраивать свои витиеватые домики на деревьях и козырьках домов. Лед и снег неумолимо таяли и быстрыми ручьями уносились в канализацию, спешно проскакивая между прорезиненных ботинок жителей этого города. 

Наконец можно было вздохнуть полной грудью и скинуть с себя отяжеляющую теплую одежду и накинуть легкую куртку или ветровку. 

Многих весна прельщала больше остальных времен года, потому что именно в этот период с планетой происходили невероятные преображения. Как будто все оживало и рождалось заново на глазах. И все, что до этого, например, казалось лишь неказистым безлиственным деревом, теперь превращалось в настоящее доказательство жизни – крона наполнилась соком, каждая веточка, и каждый листочек получили свою порцию дыхания. 

Красивый и статный молодой человек вышел из бизнес-центра, расположенного на главной улице города. Быстрый взгляд на дорогие часы удостоверил его в том, что до конца перерыва оставалось еще тридцать минут. Можно было перекусить где-нибудь неподалеку и поспешить вернуться, ведь начальник отлучается на заседание, а бумаги еще не подписаны.

Вдохнув полной грудью свежий мартовский воздух, он начал спускаться по ступеням к дорожному переходу. 

– Оливер! – окрикнули сзади. – Можно составить тебе компанию?  
– Да, конечно, – улыбнулся парень, сверкая идеально белыми и ровными зубами. 

Всё в этом юноше говорило о строгости, статности и выдержанности, но милый и мягкий голос выдавали в нем хрупкого омегу. Его волнистые светлые волосы на ярком солнечном свету отдавали рыжиной, смотрелось это, надо заметить, изумительно. Глаза были выразительны и их серо-голубая тональность это подчеркивала. Не зная его скверного характера, многие бы назвали его прелестным. 

На работе он волшебным образом превращался в сосредоточенного и неразговорчивого человека, а за пределами бизнес-центра становился веселым и болтающим на любую тему юношей. Правда, разговорчивым он был только с определенными людьми, а влиться в его круг доверия было ой как тяжело. 

Этот небывалый контраст двух личностей в одном теле притягивал всех и каждого. Практически все коллеги знали, что этот парень очень интересный собеседник, но если на рабочем месте с ним практически не удавалось поговорить, то в свободное от работы время он просто не желал общаться абсолютно ни с кем. Многие даже поговаривают, что он чем-то болен, раз избегает любых контактов.

На самом деле Оливер совершенно не желал смешивать рабочие отношения и личные в одну большую кашу. Он считал, что коллега другом быть не может, потому что их связывает одно дело. А ходить и искать потенциальных друзей у него не было ни времени, ни желания, ни сил.

– Все говорят, что ты практически доделал проект.  
– Да. Осталось несколько деталей.  
– Ты быстро справился. Молодец!  
– Спасибо, – Оливер опять улыбнулся, останавливаясь на светофоре.  
– Мы с ребятами хотим где-нибудь собраться в пятницу, посидеть, поболтать. Пойдешь с нами? – юноша с надеждой заглянул Оливеру в глаза.  
– Извини, вынужден отказаться, – произнес Оливер со всей вежливостью.  
– Блин, ну Олли! – запричитал юноша. – Ну, ты всегда отказываешься. Ты с нами вообще никогда не ходил! Ты практически никого не знаешь из тех, с кем работаешь. Они классные ребята, которые хотят с тобой поближе познакомиться.  
– Боюсь, у нас окажутся разные интересы. – Парень толкнул плечом большую стеклянную дверь кафетерия.  
– Боже, ну что за глупости? Ты что, торгуешь нелегально оружием? Или кокаином? Что такого ты делаешь или чем увлекаешься, чего бы не поняли люди? 

Они сели за столик рядом с витражным окном и окликнули официанта.

– Прости, Кевин, – пожал плечами Оливер. – Каждый раз, когда вы куда-то собираетесь, ты заводишь этот разговор. Мне это начинает надоедать. Почему ты решил, что я вдруг захочу проводить время вместе с вами, когда до этого я всегда отказывался?

Собеседник тяжело вздохнул. Иногда этот юноша мог вывести из себя любого. Особенно, если речь заходила о его личном времени или пространстве.

– Хорошо. Как скажешь, – кивнул Кевин. – Пора делать заказ…

Оливер улыбнулся лишь уголком губ. Порой стремление окружающих познать его душу – забавляло. Вероятнее всего, люди интуитивно чувствовали, что в этом парне есть какая-то загадка. А, как известно, люди не любят быть в неведении.

***

После завершения рабочего дня Оливер поспешил домой. У него была назначена важная встреча, поэтому ему было необходимо переодеться.

Его квартира находилась в элитном районе города. Дорогие автомобили, зеленые лужайки и холёные соседи – вот, что окружало его ежедневно. 

До дома он добрался на своей машине, которая была под стать ему. Черный спорткар Lexus подъехал к высотному дому и сразу же отправился на стоянку, потому что за Оливером должны были заехать. 

Эта машина была так же, как и хозяин, идеальна. Мягкие, обтекаемые формы. «Кричащая» дороговизна и утонченность вкуса. Своеобразная харизма и многогранная красота. Оливер в этой машине смотрелся более чем эргономично. Она ему очень подходила. 

Поднявшись на второй этаж, он одним движением открыл вычурную серебристую дверь своей квартиры. Он разулся и убрал ботинки в ящик, который стоял по левую сторону от него. Домашние тапочки он предпочитал не убирать, а оставлять около двери, чтобы по приходу можно было сразу надеть их.

У Оливера была большая, светлая квартира, заставленная такой же светлой мебелью. Эта квартира представляла собой «эталон вкуса». Элегантность и престиж. Дороговизна и изящество. Комфортность и практичность. И все это в одном флаконе.

Везде предельно чисто – ни одной пылинки или пушинки. 

Тем не менее вся эта «идеальность» не казалась необжитой. Здесь, конечно, многое выглядело будто только что привезенным из магазина, но в то же время не казалось нетронутым человеческой рукой. Можно даже сказать, здесь было очень уютно. Так по-своему странно и строго, но уютно. Будто находишься в замке короля Британии, но до этого здесь добротную пару сотен десятилетий прожил кто-то не такой знатный. 

В общем и целом было видно, что хозяин этих хором любит просто отдыхать здесь и находиться наедине с самим собой. 

 

Оливер прошел на кухню, где достал из холодильника свой вчерашний ужин. Он поставил сковороду на плиту, а сам ушел в спальню раздеваться.

Его спальня была выполнена в очень светлом пастельно-салатовом цвете. На всю стену красовалось большое панорамное окно, которое находилось напротив кровати. Кровать была очень большая и находилась на подиуме, аки пьедестал всей комнаты.

На подушках, свернувшись калачиком, спал белый, пушистый кот.

– Здравствуй, Бартоломео, – поздоровался хозяин, подходя ближе. 

Кот поднял голову и зевнул. Оливер провел рукой по гладкой шерсти и, наклонившись, чмокнул кота за ухо. Тот прищурил глаза и потерся носом о щеку хозяина. 

Оливер отошел к платяному шкафу и принялся переодеваться. 

Бартоломео в это время поднялся с подушек и потянулся, грациозно прогибаясь в спине. 

Этот кот восхищал своей гармоничностью. Средних размеров тело с элегантной головой. Неповторимая мягкость и шелковистость шерсти, которая формирует пушистый воротник вокруг шеи. Кипенно-белые перчатки на кончиках лап, а тело глубокого бархатного оттенка поинты. Изумительный хвост в виде объёмного пера, сапфировые глаза, в которых светится далеко не кошачий интеллект и, кажется, отражается вселенная – поистине неземное животное.

– Сегодня неплохая погода, – сказал Оливер, смотря на кота. – Я бы на твоем месте сходил прогуляться до дальнего окна. Оттуда, наверное, шикарный вид на лужайку.

Бартоломео очень осмысленно посмотрел на хозяина, будто пытался ответить ему что-то взглядом.

– Я думаю, нам пора покушать.

Оливер взял кота на руки и, прижав к груди, вышел с ним из спальни.

***

Вечерами в самом дорогом ресторане города обычно было много народа. Холеные мужчины с благородной сединой о чем-то мило беседовали со своими ухажерами. Все светское общество собралось сегодня здесь. Мужчины помоложе не уступали старшему поколению в общении, поэтому тоже были вовлечены в процесс интересного разговора. Кто-то был с парой, кто-то лишь собирался найти ее. Кто-то мирно пережевывал свой стейк, не уделяя времени беседе, кто-то же наоборот, позабыв о еде, с энтузиазмом рассказывал очередную байку. В общем и целом стоял приятный равномерный гул, который неспешно рассекали официанты, снующие туда-сюда.

Оливер стоял у барной стойки и ждал своего спутника.

Он выглядел сногсшибательно. Темно-синий приталенный костюм. Чуть голубоватая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, черные зашнурованные ботинки. Волосы он уложил естественной волной по линии роста. Как ни странно, на нем не было ни единой кошачьей волосинки, он выглядел, будто только сошел с подиума.

– Здравствуй, – поприветствовал Оливер подошедшего мужчину. – Ты задержался.  
– Да. Я только что с совещания. Извини, – баритоном проговорил мужчина, оглядывая юношу. – Ты, как всегда – шикарен.  
– Спасибо, – Оливер кивнул и отошел от барной стойки. – Я не спешу. Если хочешь, можем посидеть сегодня здесь.  
– Я ценю, что ты предложил, – уголки губ мужчины дрогнули. – Но как-нибудь в другой раз. Я слишком давно не видел тебя.

Оливер понимающе посмотрел на него и последовал за ним на выход из заведения.

У входа их ждал автомобиль с личным водителем. Спутник открыл перед Оливером дверь, пропуская его на заднее сиденье, сам же он сел рядом с водителем.

– Прости, я не купил цветы. Абсолютно не было времени.  
– Не стоит. Ты же знаешь это не обязательно, – Оливер удобнее уселся и сцепил руки в замок.  
– И ты тоже знаешь, что мне за радость делать тебе приятно, – слегка улыбнулся мужчина.

У него на лбу пролегла складка, а около глаз скопились морщинки. Он был старше Оливера, его темные волосы уже тронула седина. Но он либо хорошо за собой ухаживал, либо просто медленно старел, потому что внешне было сложно определить его подлинный возраст. 

– Как, кстати, контракт, который ты подписывал? – невзначай спросил Оливер, смотря в окно на прыгающие огоньки фонарей и бутиков.  
– Отлично. Все прошло, как надо. Мне удалось уговорить их на большую сумму, чем предлагали изначально, – легко ответил собеседник, оглядываясь на Олли. – Как твои дела?  
– О, прекрасно. Со мной всё еще пытаются подружиться все кому не лень, – мило улыбнулся парень, поворачиваясь к спутнику. – На днях мне звонил Уильям. Хотел встретиться, но я не смог. Он, кажется, очень расстроился. Не встречал его?  
– Пересекались пару раз, но оба были жутко заняты, поэтому даже словечком не обмолвились.  
– Понятно, – юноша вздохнул. – Надо связаться с ним. Он скучает. Бедняга…

Оставшуюся часть пути они ехали молча. Водитель только уточнил, куда необходимо сворачивать.

***

В просторном номере дорого отеля были включены только светильники, находившиеся над кроватью. Синий костюм Оливера валялся где-то в районе входной двери. Одежда его спутника оказалась разбросанной около ножек кровати. Они целовались вот уже минут двадцать и не могли оторваться друг от друга. 

– Если бы существовала мера измерения поцелуя, ты был бы идеалом… – томно прошептал мужчина, отлипая от губ любовника и спускаясь к шее.  
– И все бы стремились достичь моего уровня?.. – Оливер откинул голову, давая любовнику большее пространство.  
– Определенно, ни у кого не получилось бы…

Оливер улыбнулся уголком губ, осознавая свое превосходство. Ему льстило такое замечание, хотя он знал это и без всяких слов. 

Любовник добрался до сосков, доводил до исступления своими витиеватыми движениями языка. Его пальцы то сжимались, то разжимались на бедрах бедного юноши и грозились отставить после себя много алых синяков. 

Когда мужчина спустился ниже и обвел губами член, то вызвал еле слышный стон со стороны Оливера. Юноша не привык сдерживаться, поэтому, когда движения языка стали энергичнее, он, не стесняясь, стонал. 

Шелковая простыня цвета шампанского съехала куда-то вбок и одним краем подметала ковер. Оливер не удержался на выставленных руках и упал головой на подушки. Его любовник продолжал вылизывать каждый сантиметр поджарого тела и одновременно растягивать. 

Пусть они делали это не в первый раз, ощущения были невероятными. Чувства смещались с эмоциями, норовили вот-вот пересечь границу экстаза и накрыть волной оргазма. 

Когда искуситель остановился и отстранился, то увидел глаза, полные желания, и часто сокращающуюся грудную клетку. Он все понял без слов. Он знал, как любит омега, он знал, когда остановиться, а когда продолжить. Он был главным. И всё знал. А знание, как известно – сила…

Оливер подобно хорошо обученной змее извивался под его точными наставлениями. Он шумно выдохнул через приоткрытый рот, когда почувствовал, что в него вошли на всю длину. Любовник склонился и начал покрывать легкими поцелуями шею, постепенно набирая ритм и добираясь до губ. 

Оливер чуть громче выдыхал и стонал, когда любовник задевал заветную точку. Они оба были близки к разрядке. Но неожиданно мужчина остановился и замер на секунду, будто обдумывая дальнейшие действия.

Он подхватил Оливера руками, а сам начал опускаться на спину, делая при этом омегу «наездником». 

Такая перестановка была вполне по нраву юноше, поэтому он, не раздумывая, начал приподниматься. Смотреть на его плавные движения и отточенное мастерство было сплошным удовольствием. Его серо-голубые глаза буквально пылали огнем страсти. Не зная его лично, можно было сказать, что он чертовски сумасшедший.

И он таковым и являлся, но только в постели.

Последний смазанный поцелуй, единственное движение рукой в верном направлении, последний качок бедрами, и оба бурно кончили.

Тело приятно содрогалось, это определенно был высший пик наслаждения. Было жарко и липко, но до восхищения незабываемо. Кажется, сил банально не хватало даже на вдохи. 

– Тебе придется написать хвалебную оду… – тихо проговорил Оливер куда-то в ключицу любовнику.  
– Боюсь, не хватит страниц…

Оливер улыбнулся уголком губ. Эти слова значили лишь то, что он определенно лучший.

***

– Когда мы сможем увидеться снова? – мужчина передал юноше небольшую книжечку в красной бархатной обложке.  
– Я не знаю. У меня много работы, – Оливер кивнул, принимая книгу. – Только через пару недель.  
– Ну, это и к лучшему. Я улетаю в Австралию на переговоры. Как раз это займет столько времени, – мужчина подошел ближе. – Я бы пригласил тебя…  
– Нет ничего важн… 

Оливер уже было поднял палец вверх и, закатил глаза, чтобы начать гневную тираду, но его грубо перебили легким поцелуем.

– Ничего важнее работы. Я помню. 

Мужчина одернул пиджак и повернулся к двери.

– Увидимся.  
– До встречи, – тихо сказал Оливер, смотря на закрывающуюся дверь.

Юноша опустил взгляд на книгу в своих руках. 

«Книга отзывов и предложений» – так он ее называл про себя. 

Юноше пришла мысль, что последний отзыв определенно будет интересно почитать. Еще он вспомнил, что номер забронировал только до одиннадцати часов, поэтому стоит поторопиться уйти отсюда. 

На часах было без пяти девять утра, а в руках самое любое «занятие» всей жизни.


	2. Привычка

Небольшая книжечка в красной бархатной обложке стояла на самом видном месте: на небольшом светлом комоде, который находился в зале. Для этой книги даже было сделано что-то вроде пьедестала: маленькая подставка из железных прутиков, окрашенных в бронзовый цвет. Эта книга, как та черная тетрадь того небезызвестного киллера. Только немного в другой ипостаси. 

– Нет. Извините, но я не смогу. – Оливер вышел из кухни и уселся на мягкий диван. – Я работаю примерно до пяти вечера. Если запланированная на завтра встреча не сорвется, то я позвоню вам. Спасибо, до свидания.

Олли отложил телефон на подлокотник. Он устало вздохнул и, подтянув ноги к себе, завалился на бок.

Сейчас в домашней обстановке он выглядел совсем иначе. Нет уложенных волос, строгого и задумчивого выражения лица. На нем футболка сине-серого цвета с рисунком и хлопковые штаны до колена темно-фиолетового цвета. Он выглядел достаточно комично. Но в тоже время очень по-домашнему, как маленький ребенок, которого мама только что искупала и одела теплее. 

Юноша поднял взгляд на свою книгу. Там скоро должны закончиться листы. Он невольно вновь начинал задумываться о цели «собирания» всех этих отзывов и вообще о предназначении книги. Было ли это увлечением? Страстью? Игрой? Бери он хотя бы деньги за потраченные часы…

Телефон завибрировал и норовил соскользнуть с подлокотника.

Фотография брата, улыбающегося во все тридцать два зуба, заставила ухмыльнуться.

– Привет. – Оливер вновь откинулся на диван. – Нет, не занят. Да, работы меньше не становится. Нет, Филип, это не смешно, – с ноткой обиды в голосе пробурчал Олли. – Я позвоню папе и пожалуюсь, и неважно, сколько мне там лет, – он надулся, как ребенок, будто собеседник, увидит это через телефон. – Я могу приехать, если тебе скучно, хотя думаю, малыш Кэсс не дает тебе скучать. Хорошо, хорошо. – Оливер засмеялся. – Никуда сегодня не собираетесь? Может, заеду часов в шесть? – он сделал паузу, выжидая ответа. – Ладно, тогда до встречи.

Старший брат всегда любил поддеть Олли. То случай какой-нибудь смешной вспомнит, где Оливер выглядел нелепо, то еще что-то брякнет. Этот омега всегда будет примером для Оливера. Любящий муж, собственный дом, ребенок. Все, как в мечтах.

Олли подумал, что хоть кем-то его родители могут гордиться. А он, что? Только работает на износ, да книжку отзывами заполняет.

Нет, юноше, конечно, не чужды эти понятия, и он когда-нибудь тоже обзаведется семьей, но не сейчас. А к детям он никогда слабости не питал в отличие от брата, который сначала с ним нянчился, а потом и собственного ребенка родил. 

Кстати, малыш Кэссиди очень полюбил своего дядю. Каждый раз при встрече этот мальчишка просто сломя голову нёсся обнимать дядюшку, а Оливер в принципе отдавал ему всю свою любовь, и ребенок чувствуя это – только радовался.

Олли улыбнулся своим мыслям и воспоминаниям о племяннике. 

На диван запрыгнул Бартоломео, который решительно направлялся в сторону хозяина. Оливер перевернулся на спину, принимая в свои объятия кота. Кот начал тыкаться носом в щеку Олли и «бодал» его, показывая свою преданность. 

– Какой же ты наглый, – усмехнулся юноша, заглядывая в сапфировые глаза питомца. – Ты приходишь обниматься только, когда сам этого пожелаешь. Это как-то эгоистично, что ли…

Бартоломео замурлыкал и продолжил ластиться, подставляя загривок для ласковой руки хозяина. 

Если бы любовь хоть в чем-то измерялась, этот кот определенно был бы единицей измерения. Потому что ему отдавалось столько ласки, заботы и нежности, что люди бы завидовать стали…

Ну, а про его роскошный образ жизни и упоминать не стоит. Лучшие сорта свежайшего мяса и только что пойманной рыбы, всегда чистый лоток и идеально поблескивающая миска. Личная пуховая перина и прекрасное место на подогреваемом подоконнике, раскрывающем все краски внешнего мира. А что-то еще нужно для счастья?

Оливер усмехнулся, посмотрев на животное, вольготно расположившееся у него на груди. 

Родители и брат, иногда упрекали юношу в том, что он слишком тратится на этого кота и уделяет ему времени больше положенного. 

Олли не считал это чем-то сверхъестественным, потому что он мог позволить себе тратиться на животинку, так собственно говоря, почему бы и нет? Да, и кот этот… вечная светлая память хорошему человеку, и юноша считал своим долгом заботиться о Бартоломео. 

Взгляд упал на настенные часы и парень с ужасом осознал, что еще минута промедления, и он опоздает на назначенную встречу. 

Кот, мягким движением руки, оказался на диванной подушке, а Оливер отправился в душ.

 

Во время водных процедур юноша с сожалением отметил, что без синяков не обошлось и на этот раз. Он неоднократно предупреждал Эдварда (тот статный мужчина, с которым прошла ночь), чтобы он поумерил пыл. Но мужчина либо не хотел запоминать, что у парня чувствительная кожа, либо не придавал этому факту большого значения. Как итог, отпечатки нескольких пальцев в области бедер. 

Чертовски, надо заметить, возбуждающая вещь – синяки после бурной ночи.

Парень улыбнулся, осмотрев ровные фиолетовые пятна. Позволяет такие выходки он только Эдварду. Такая маленькая привилегия. Мужчина заслужил это, ведь Олли знал, кому и что разрешать, и в каких количествах.

Он выключил воду и, тряхнув головой, взялся за бархатное полотенце нежно сиреневого цвета. 

 

Ровно в половине четвертого, на телефон пришло сообщение, в котором говорилось, что автомобиль подъехал к дому.

Оливер в последний раз глянул на себя в большое зеркало. Всё, как всегда – идеально. Он взял в руки свою драгоценную книгу и вышел из квартиры.

***

– Добрый день Оливер, – мужчина преклонных лет кивнул головой в знак приветствия.   
– Здравствуй Эйден. – юноша протянул руку, которую сразу же слегка поцеловали.

Не произнося ни слова, они развернулись и стали подниматься на второй этаж. Дом был великолепен, шикарен и богат. Всё золоченое, граненое, витиеватое. 

Эйден Марлоу самый влиятельный адвокат во всем городе. Он занят чем-то еще помимо своей работы со знаменитыми заказчиками, поэтому денег у него хоть лопатой перекладывай. Широкоплечий, высокий, завораживающий. Единственное чего нет у этого состоятельного мужчины, это любящего мужа. Он работал всю свою жизнь, зарабатывая все больше и больше денег. И если бы была хоть минутка свободного времени, он бы обязательно потратил ее на поиски любящего человека. Но, увы и ах. Сейчас ему почти пятьдесят семь лет и он вряд ли кому-то сдался, но ведь чудеса бывают?..

Оливер всегда твердил, что будь ему хоть все сто, он сможет заполучить любого. Но видимо сам Эйден уже плюнул на это дело. Он говорит, что работа будет всегда и потерять ее будет не так печально, как любимого. Сегодня их уже… какая по счету встреча?

Они познакомились летом, когда все знатные приемы проходили в парках и на террасах. Оливер пришел по приглашению, а Эйдена было грех не позвать, он влиятельный человек, ему везде рады. 

После пары фраз, оба поняли, что уходить с этого приема нужно как можно скорее и желательно куда-нибудь недалеко. В тот вечер Оливер не искал повода развлечься и пришел чисто из вежливости, но раз подвернулся такой случай, то почему бы и нет?

Столкнувшись взглядами снова, Эйден взял все в свои руки. Он, слегка улыбаясь, отвязался от своих собеседников, подошел к юноше и невзначай шепнул ему, что автомобиль готов к отъезду и сказал, куда нужно подойти. 

В машине они целовались, как сумасшедшие. Задыхаясь, упиваясь, наслаждаясь. Честно сказать, Оливер и не запомнил, куда именно они приехали. Отель? Коттедж? Какой-то офис? Да, в прочем, какая разница? 

Та ночь была настолько дикой, свирепой и сумасбродной, что к утру они, как запыхавшиеся марафонцы, были не в силах даже говорить. Так искренне и без остатка могут отдаваться друг другу только альфа и омега. 

– Сколько я должен тебе?  
– Ни единого пенни, – юноша качнул головой. – Только напиши, пожалуйста, отзыв, – он передал книжку альфе. – Вначале есть инструкция, если что-то непонятно. 

Мужчина даже не удивился подобной просьбе, как собственно и Оливер не удивился, что ему хотели заплатить за секс. Подобное уже случалось на его практике.

 

Сегодня все проходило так, как будто это вошло в привычку. Эйден оказался не любителем экспериментов, а Олли в принципе ни на что большее и не рассчитывал. 

Они разделись и аккуратно сложили вещи на стул, который находился в комнате. Омега подождал пока, мужчина усядется на край кровати. 

Все началось с легкого поцелуя. Потом Оливер опустился на колени перед мужчиной и принялся доставлять ему оральные ласки, иногда поглядывая в его глаза. Ни один мускул на лице омеги не дрогнул, он делал это так, будто рассказывал хорошо заученный стишок – движения четко скоординированы, дыхание не сбившиеся, взгляд сфокусирован, а пальцы перебирают мошонку.

Надо сказать, тело у Эйдена было очень подкачанным. Если бы Оливер не знал его реального возраста, дал бы лет сорок от силы. Оливеру было вовсе не противно заниматься сексом с человеком, который много старше его. Он бы сказал, что это вошло в привычку. Да, в ту их первую встречу, это было непредсказуемо и страстно, но после нескольких встреч запал пропал, а отказывать Эйдену уже не хотелось. Именно поэтому их общение длится столько лет. 

И много лет не, потому что Оливер уже стар, а потому что он рано вошел во вкус…

Эйдену нравилось, когда омега все делает сам. Потому что в его движениях было столько грациозности, плавности и изящества, что хотелось наслаждать и наслаждаться этим зрелищем. Однажды у альфы возникла мысль, что Оливеру было бы неплохо начать давать уроки мастерства, уж больно он все профессионально делает. Но озвучивать он этого не стал, оставив эту мысль еще надолго тлеть в мозгу.

– Остановись, – неожиданно прерывает Эйден. – Сегодня просто отдайся мне. Я буду делать все сам.

Оливер в изумлении вскидывает брови. Потом ухмыляется уголком губ и забирается на кровать.

Такой поворот был немного неожиданным, но вполне приемлемым и даже заманчивым. Омеге тоже иногда хотелось быть просто ведомым.

Альфа был чуть неуклюж, но ласков и нежен. Он покусывал возбужденные соски, проводил мокрую дорожку языком до пупка, спускался ниже, а потом снова тянулся к губам. Это заводило, порой завораживало. Оливер впервые видел в чужих глазах такое искреннее стремление доставить ему удовольствие. Даже Эдвард, с которым они были намного ближе, был не так воодушевлен возможностью ублажить омегу. 

Это распаляло. Раззадоривало. Олли извивался и стонал. Альфа начал медленно растягивать податливое тело, попутно запоминая Оливера таким, каким тот еще не представал перед ним. Мягкого, как пластилин, не командующего и не знающего всего плана действий заранее.

Эйден склонился, чтобы ухватить губы в поцелуй и войти одновременно. Ему удалось сорвать стон с розовых губ, уловить туманный взгляд вожделения, насладиться ощущениями.

Оливер отметил для себя, что сегодня все было как-то по-другому. Вроде бы движения не изменились, их интенсивность тоже, но на периферии сознания колыхалась мысль о неясной новизне. 

Отдаваться полностью процессу и думать одновременно, было немного затруднительно. Поэтому доминантным стал процесс соития, а не процесс мыслительный. 

Оргазм был близок, это почувствовали оба. Эйден, не сбиваясь с ритма, дотянулся рукой до члена юноши. Хватило пары движений рукой и оба бурно кончили. 

Оливер не мог не сравнить этот секс с предыдущим. Эдвард определенно выигрывал, и причин было предостаточно. Было странно их вообще сравнивать, но если есть с чем сопоставить полученные ощущения, то почему бы этого не сделать? Все-таки такая возможность есть не у каждого.

Эйден отдышался и лег рядом, утягиваю юношу за собой. Оливер удобно расположил голову на предплечье альфы, чуть прикрывая глаза.

– Я должен кое-что рассказать тебе Оливер, – тихо начал Эйден, тяжело вздохнув.

Олли встрепенулся, приподнимая голову. Он с интересом посмотрел на альфу.

– Я болен, – у него на лбу пролегла складка. – Это очень серьезная болезнь. Я не стану говорить тебе всех подробностей, чтобы ты не переживал, – мужчина слегка улыбнулся, посмотрев на юношу. – Вам молодым, это вредно. 

Оливер не знал, как реагировать. Он впервые столкнулся с такой ситуацией лицом к лицу.

– Все… очень плохо? – тихо спросил омега, потупив взгляд.  
– Да.

Эйден не рассчитывал на какие-то бурные эмоции. Этот парень вообще будто ничего не испытывает, пока не занимается сексом. Он строг, сдержан, не многословен, но в тоже время дик и сумасброден, когда дело касается постели. 

Эйден общается с ним уже долгое время и за этот период они вышли на новый уровень. Оливер стал чуть открытие, разговорчивее, и вообще оказался на удивление эрудированным юношей, с которым приятно вести разговор. 

Но.

Такое буйство красок и эмоций на одном лице удавалось увидеть не каждому. А может это происходит впервые?

– Олли…

Альфа обхватил его руками и сильно прижал к себе. Он почувствовал ответные объятия, наполненные такой любовь, нежностью и состраданием, что словами трудно передать. Оливер будто хотел излечить его, обняв посильнее. 

Омеге было так невообразимо жалко Эйдена. Как такое могло произойти? Почему всякие гадости случаются с хорошими людьми? Что в мире не нашлось какого-нибудь морального урода, которого по большому счету не жалко?

– Мне так жаль. Мне так бесконечно жаль, – тихо шептал омега на ухо мужчине. – Этого не должно было случиться. Все наладится. Обязательно. Я верю.

Оливер все еще продолжал обнимать альфу, перебрался к нему на колени. В такой позе двух обнимающихся панд, они просидели минут десять, а может и того больше. Тихое сопение Оливера успокаивало и убаюкивало. В какой-то момент они начали чуть раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, это было, пожалуй, самым высшим проявлением чувств со стороны омеги. 

– Я так рад, что ты появился в моей жизни, – спокойно начал Эйден, все еще прижимая юношу к себе. – Это было прекрасно. Ты – стихия. Начинаешься с маленького дуновения ветерка и превращаешься в ураган. Сногсшибательный ураган.  
– Знакомство с тобой, пожалуй, лучшее, что могло случиться. Я знаю мало хороших людей, а ты в списке лучших. Спасибо.

Оливер повернул голову и невесомо коснулся губами чужих губ. 

– Знаешь, прогнозы не утешительные, – альфа усмехнулся. – Куда мне девать все это богатство? Оно мне ни к черту не сдалось еще при жизни и добром здравии. Я бы оставил все тебе.   
– Нет. С ума выжил? – серьезно спросил Оливер. – А как же родители? Родственники?  
– Родители и так прекрасно живут. Я их давно всем обеспечил. А кто еще у меня есть кроме тебя?  
– Эйден. – омега обхватил руками лицо мужчины, заглядывая в темные глаза. – Ты здесь. Ты жив. И ты выкарабкаешься.   
– Да, дорогой, – искренне улыбнулся альфа. – Как скажешь.

***

Как Оливер не старался уговорить Эйдена оставить все сбережения кому-то более нуждающемуся, мужчина не соглашался. Он твердил, что омега сделал для него столько всего, что и этих денег не хватит, чтобы оценить этот вклад. 

Сошлись на том, что Оливер не будет вмешиваться в это дело и по истечении какого-то срока просто узнает, что ему досталось от Эйдена. Омегу, конечно, не очень устраивал такой расклад, но что скажешь сильному и властному альфе? 

А пока Оливер надеялся на лучшее и взял с мужчины обещание, что тот будет отчитываться и чаще звонить, сообщая результаты. Все-таки омега очень переживал за его здоровье.

 

Признаться честно Оливер не ожидал от себя такой бурной реакции. Ему не на что равняться, но и уверять, что он очень сострадательный человек тоже было бы ошибкой. Просто такой горечи на душе не было отродясь. 

Юноша старался гнать от себя эти мысли. Он припарковался недалеко от дома брата и поспешил на долгожданную встречу с племянником.

– О, привет! Эй, Кэсси! Посмотри, кто пришел! – Филип открыл дверь, впуская брата.

Светловолосый мальчуган трех лет, выбежал из комнаты. Он весь светился счастьем и излучал любовь.

– Дядя Олли! 

Они кинулись друг другу в объятия. Мальчик со всей своей детской силы прижал взрослого к себе, а Оливер начал чмокать ребенка в щеки.

– Прекрати! – слегка не проговаривая слова, промямлил Кэсси.  
– Не могу, – слегка пожимая плечами, ответил Оливер. – Ты слишком сладкий, как мне от тебя оторваться?

Малыш заливисто рассмеялся, откидываясь туловищем назад. Омега лишь сильнее стиснул племянника в руках и прошел вглубь комнаты.

– Мне, кажется, он меня так сильно не любит, как тебя. – Филип уставился на парочку.  
– Не правда. Да, Кэсс? – Оливер глянул на ребенка. – Давай покажем папе, как сильно мы его любим!  
– Да, да!

Омега с ребенком на руках подошел ближе к брату и наклонился. Это были крепкие семейные объятия. Такое ни на что не променяешь. 

– Ладно, ладно, верю вам. – Филип улыбнулся.

Кэссиди опустили на пол и он, не оглядываясь, унесся к себе в комнату.

Братья переглянулись и отправились на кухню.

Филип хоть и был родным братом Оливера, совсем не был похож на него. У старшего омеги были темно-каштановые волосы и карие глаза. Он был чуть выше брата и был куда более разговорчив, как со знакомыми, так и с незнакомыми ему людьми. 

– Выглядишь неважно. Что-то случилось? – голос у Филипа был обеспокоенный.  
– Есть, если честно, кое-что. – Оливер притянул к себе чашку чая, которую поставили перед ним. – У меня друг близкий очень сильно заболел. Только сегодня мне сказал, а меня будто обухом по голове ударили…  
– Сочувствую, – брат положил ладонь поверх ладоней Олли. – Совсем без перспектив?  
– Ну, как я понял – да.   
– Мне жаль. Хороший друг?  
– Очень. Мы близки, – омега тяжело вздохнул. – Давно дружим. Мне так плохо, почему-то от этого. Я вообще-то к людям не привязываюсь, ты прекрасно знаешь это. А тут…  
– Ну, не грусти. – Филип поднялся со стула и подошел к брату, чтобы обнять его. – Наладится все. Ты только верь в это.

Этот тяжелый разговор прервал Кэссиди, который влетел на кухню словно ураган.

– Посмотри, посмотри, что я сделал! – мальчик запрыгал вокруг родителя и дяди. – Я старался! Очень старался!

Мальчик держал в руках какой-то яркий предмет, но оттого, что он слишком интенсивно подпрыгивал, было тяжело понять что это.

– Ну, дай же посмотреть скорей. – Оливер протянул руку.

Мальчик положил в протянутую ладонь, аккуратно сплетенную фенечку яркого аквамаринового цвета. Она была сделана будто из самых красивых шнурочков, какие только можно отыскать на свете. Плетение было четким, без сдвигов и казалось, что браслет просто купили где-то в магазине.

– Это я тебе сделал! Сам!  
– Да, ты что! – Оливер искренне удивился. – Правда что ли? – юноша уставился на брата.  
– Правда. Так старался. Я ему самую малость помог, просто показал само плетение, а дальше он все сам.  
– Ты молодец. Большое спасибо. – Оливер чмокнул мальчика в макушку. – Поможешь?

Кэсси с радостью начал зашнуровывать браслет на тонком запястье своего дяди. 

– Готово!  
– Спасибо. Мне очень нравится.

Мальчик заулыбался шире некуда и умчался опять в комнату. Оливер аккуратно коснулся указательным пальцем браслета, будто проверяя настоящий ли он.

– Очень красивый, – тихо произнес омега.   
– Ты бы видел, как он носился с ним. – Филип усмехнулся. – Папа помоги, папа не помогай, папа покажи, папа расскажи.

Браться вместе заулыбались. Оливер взглянул на старшего брата и понял, что близкие люди важнее всего на свете. И, если приключится какая-то проблема, то ему обязательно помогут и поддержат его. Это вдохновляло.


	3. Заморочки

Первый весенний месяц стремительно подошел к концу. Через несколько дней должен был начаться апрель и этой поры Оливер ждал с нетерпением. Потому что его родители наконец-то должны вернуться домой.

Они уезжали на три с половиной недели. Дело в том, что все родные отца жили в другой стране, и не могли приехать навестить его. У его брата, племянников и двоюродных внуков день рождения как один были в конце марта, поэтому родители Оливера решили, что самым оптимальным вариантом будет поездка в это время. 

Все они очень хорошо общались и не раз приглашали в гости не только родителей, но и детей. Но Филип был занят ребенком, а Оливер работой. Поэтому поездка каждый раз откладывалась, да и не сказать, что братья рвались встретиться с родственниками. 

– Да, пап, – омега кивнул сам себе. – Делай скидку на то, что я на работу хожу, – юноша вздохнул. – Я приеду, как только смогу. Я, правда, очень соскучился, но если я просто так уйду, то меня уволят. Ладно, пока.

Омега вздохнул и убрал телефон. Порой папочка умеет действовать на нервы.

– Будьте добры, отправьте на подпись. – Оливер передал секретарю бумаги.  
– Хорошо, – миловидный парень улыбнулся. – Что-то передать?  
– Нет, спасибо. Мы созвонимся, если будут какие-то вопросы. – Олли учтиво улыбнулся и собрался уходить.  
– Извините… - парень вздернул брови. – Могу я спросить, не заняты ли вы сегодня вечером? – он покраснел, кажется, до кончиков ушей.

Оливер обернулся. Ему так захотелось рассмеяться юноше в лицо. Неужели кто-то еще не знает, что он не ведет общение с людьми, которые работают с ним?

– Ты новенький? – прямо поинтересовался омега.  
– Да… как вы?..  
– Пообщайся с коллегами, они тебе все объяснят, – сказал на прощанье Олли и скрылся за углом.

***

Обеденный перерыв уже заканчивался, и работники потихоньку начали подтягиваться к своим рабочим местам. Кто-то шел с кружкой ароматного кофе за свое рабочее место, кто-то только что вернулся с закусочной напротив и переговаривался с коллегами по поводу работы. Оливер застал босса у входа в совещательный кабинет. Тот улыбнулся юноше и остановился.

– Что-то хотел? 

Альфа, который был выше на целую голову, чуть прищурился, продолжая легко улыбаться.

– Да, – холодно ответил омега. – Извиняюсь, но нельзя ли мне уйти раньше? Отчеты я сдал на подпись, все проекты доделал, мне остается только встретиться с заказчиками, но мы уже договорились на завтра. 

Альфа немного приуныл, убирая с лица улыбку. Вот вроде только настроишься поговорить с этим симпатягой, а он завалит тебя сухими фактами и безэмоциональной речью, что аж грустно становится. Неужели он вправду такой черствый зануда?

– Конечно, Оливер, иди, – вздохнул мужчина. – Что-то важное? – спросил он чисто из уважения.  
– Да, – так же холодно ответил юноша. – Спасибо. До свидания.

Омега развернулся и ушел к своему рабочему месту. Казалось, что стальные нотки в его голосе способны забивать гвозди своей невидимой силой. Он вообще улыбаться умеет? Или хотя бы разговаривать чуть милее… вот вроде голосок мягкий, нежный, омежий, а холод в нем так и сквозит.

 

Человек – удивительно существо. Для одних он строг и сердит, для других – мил и весел. 

Оливер будто снимал с себя маску, как только выходил за порог здания своей работы. Он как будто начинал дышать глубже, видеть мир краше. Но как только он видел своего племянника, его меняло кардинально. Этот ребенок столько чувств в нем вызывал, что хотелось закричать. Как такое невинное дитя может столько вызывать эмоций? 

– Вот, посмотри, я хожу с твоим подарком везде. Никогда его теперь не снимаю. – Олли гордо покрутил тонким запястьем у носа мальчика. 

Мальчуган заливисто засмеялся. Он так радовался, так веселился, когда дядюшка приезжал. Он делал этот подарок с такой неимоверной любовью и теперь был так горд собой и так был счастлив, что дядя оценил. 

– Они нашли друг друга, – задумчиво произнес отец братьев, смотря на резвящихся Оливера и Кэссиди.   
– Я не представляю, как это произошло, – сказал Филип, не подразумевая чего-то плохого в этом. – Олли к детям не особо-то тянется, ты знаешь. Но Кэсс… они будто на каком-то другом уровне любят друг друга.   
– Это замечательно, – вмешался в разговор папа братьев.  
– Олли его лучший друг и напарник. Кэмерон говорит, что это очень хорошо, потому что, если у Кэссиди что-то произойдет, он обязательно расскажет об этом Оливеру.   
– Когда, кстати, Кэмерон вернется? – отцы обернулись на Филипа.  
– Сегодня ночью.   
– Надолго он уезжал?  
– Нет, всего-то два с половиной дня. Бывали командировки и подольше. Мы еще и соскучиться не успели. – Филип усмехнулся. – Хотя Кэсс постоянно спрашивает, когда папа уже приедет. 

Они засмеялись. Этот мальчишка беспокоиться обо всех на свете. Когда Оливера долго не бывает в гостях, то он упрашивает у папы телефон и сам звонит узнать, что случилось. Когда дедушек не видать на горизонте, он начинает вычерчивать что-то наподобие писем (на языке знаков понятном только ему), но Филип быстро заверяет его в том, что дедушкам тоже можно просто позвонить.

Оливер перестал играть с племянником в кубики, на что ребенок отреагировал достаточно спокойно, немного удивляя этим юношу. Обычно, если сел играть с Кэссиди, то от него потом не отвяжешься.

– Он начал лучше выговаривать слова, – сказал Олли, подходя к родителям и брату.  
– Замечательно, – ласково улыбнулся Филип, наливая брату чая. – Правда, я не заметил, – этими словами он вызвал улыбку у всех присутствующих.  
– Он когда первое слово сказал, ты тоже не заметил, – парировал Оливер, принимаясь разворачивать конфету.  
– Потому что он не сказал «папа» или что-то еще, он еле пролепетал «Оливер», – чуть обиженно сказал Филип.  
– Я тогда просто пытался научить его говорить! – ответил юноша, посмотрев на брата.

Родители одновременно усмехнулись. Все-таки насколько бы взрослыми они не становились, они навсегда останутся братьями, которым свойственны небольшие словестные перепалки. 

Филип оглянулся назад и прислушался.

– Кажется твой телефон, – он посмотрел на Оливера.  
– Да? – юноша вздернул брови. – Точно.

Олли осторожно встал из-за стола и отправился к своему пиджаку. Он уединился в комнате Кэссиди, чтобы никто не мешал ему поговорить.

– Филип, он тебе ничего не рассказывает о личной жизни? – отец внимательно посмотрел на сына. – У него не появился жених?  
– Нет, – омега призадумался. – Молчит, как рыба.   
– Что ты хочешь от него? Он еще слишком молод, – вставил свое слово папа братьев.   
– Нет, нет. Пускай будет одинок столько, сколько ему захочется. Но Филип в его возрасте уже два года встречался с Кэмероном.   
– Пап, – омега вмешался в разговор. – Я и не учился толком. А он, мало того, что отучился на тяжелейшую специальность, устроился на хорошую работу, так еще и параллельно курсы закончил. Ему есть чем заняться, помимо построения собственной семьи. – Филип вздохнул, глядя на сына. – Он хотел работать на этой работе – он ее добился. Сейчас он всего лишь выполняет небольшие заказы, потому что он только что отучился. Но вы бы знали, как сильно он выкладывается, чтобы получить повышение. Работает днями напролет, и зарекомендовал он себя, как хороший работник.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– В этой же фирме работает мой старый знакомый. Мы иногда созваниваемся. Он говорит, что его упорству позавидовали бы многие.

Родители замолчали. Они всегда обеспечивали детей всем, чего только они захотят. Зачем сейчас стремиться заработать как можно больше? Ему чего-то не хватило в детстве? Это комплекс или что-то еще?..

Оливер зашел в комнату, когда там была полнейшая тишина. Даже Кэсс спокойно укладывал кубики друг на друга, не создавая шума.

– А чего тихо так? – осторожно спросил он у брата, подходя сзади.  
– А? – омега встрепенулся. – Просто задумались все.

Оливер обошел стол и сел на свое место. 

– Дорогой, как там Уильям? – все посмотрела на Оливера. – Он все еще ухаживает за тобой?   
– Прости, пап, я не знаю. Мы давно не общались.  
– Да? Я думал, у вас все налаживается.  
– Налаживается что? – омега удивленно вздернул брови. – Дружеские отношения?

Папочка быстро замолчал, понимая, что продолжать эту тему не стоит. Оливер оказался куда более закрытым ребенком, чем брат. Он рассказывал мало чего, а если и случались откровения, то выговариваться он предпочитал Филипу, а не родителям. С ним стало еще сложнее общаться, когда он съехал от них в собственную квартиру. Но отцам ничего не оставалось делать, как просто смириться с тем фактом, что сыну спокойнее живется одному. 

– Я, наверное, пойду уже. Мне завтра вставать рано, хотелось бы выспаться. – Олли поднялся со своего места. – Тебе я еще позвоню, – он посмотрел на Филипа. – И я рад, что вы наконец-то вернулись, – взгляд упал на родителей. 

Они распрощались, договорились собраться вместе еще раз. Кэссиди ревностно вцепился в дядю и не хотел отпускать его домой. Оливер пообещал, что обязательно возьмет его к себе с ночевкой в следующие выходные. 

Оливер помахал рукой на прощанье и закрыл за собой дверь. Припаркованный неподалеку автомобиль мигнул сигнализацией «приветствуя» владельца. В темноте ночи эта машина выглядела еще более загадочно. 

***

Утром Оливер проснулся оттого, что кто-то упорно стучал в дверь и терзал звонок вот уже три минуты. Он с неохотой разлепил глаза и устремил взгляд на часы. Время было ранее, да и на работу сегодня нужно вставать чуть позднее, чем обычно. 

Юноша скинул с себя одеяло и поспешил скорее добраться до двери.

Все замки щелкнули и, Олли потянул ручку вниз. Он оттолкнул от себя массивную дверь и подивился стоявшему на пороге человеку.

– Боже, Айви! – парень обреченно вздохнул. – Я и забыл, что ты должен прийти.   
– Простите. Я разбудил?   
– Да, к сожалению, – нехотя протянул Оливер, разворачиваясь и отправляясь обратно в постель.  
– Я хотел открыть сам, но было закрыто изнутри на щеколду, пришлось стучать. 

Миловидный юноша прошел в дом, закрывая за собой дверь. 

– Я приготовлю кофе.  
– Спасибо, – зевая, протянул Оливер из спальни.

Айвори. Так звучало его полное имя. Оно Оливеру всегда нравилось, он даже сказал однажды, что назвал бы так сына.

Айвори был омегой девятнадцати лет. Он имел достаточно смуглую кожу, чуть вьющиеся волосы и невообразимо милые веснушки. Он приходил каждый понедельник и четверг, чтобы убраться в квартире Оливера. Обычно юноша не заставал хозяина квартиры дома, но иногда случались вот такие казусы, когда заспавшегося омегу приходилось расталкивать буквально силой. 

– Мне почему-то кажется, что пора вставать с кровати, – ненавязчиво предположил Айвори, проходя мимо хозяйской спальни.

Он всегда восхищался Оливером. С самой первой их встречи, тот запал ему в душу. Он мог выглядеть идеально укомплектованным, когда собирался уходить на работу, и абсолютным растяпой, когда пребывал в родном доме. Айвори поражался его аристократичной красоте и изяществу, его элегантности и стилю. Оливер мог сидеть у себя дома за столом в домашних растянутых до безобразия штанах, и выглядеть при этом, как будто с обложки журнала.   
Айвори диву давался, бывает ли такое реальным?

– Ненавижу просыпаться по утрам, – угрюмо отметил Олли, удаляясь в ванную.

Айвори проводил его взглядом. Бартоломео спокойно прошагал вслед за хозяином. За ним омега тоже проследил. Этот кот… Его нельзя было трогать руками, даже смотреть на него, вероятно, было противозаконно. 

При первом же их разговоре, первым о чем упомянул Оливер, было то, что кота нельзя трогать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Нельзя гладить, дышать, смотреть, находиться рядом. Оливер ничем это не аргументировал и не считал нужным как-то оправдывать себя, просто он так сказал. Правда однажды, когда Айви был один в квартире, он решился подойти к Бартоломео и легонько провести рукой по мягкой шерсти. Кот встал на дыбы и зашипел похлеще любой ядовитой змеи. После этого Айвори предпочел делать вид, что этого животного вообще не существует. Видимо Оливер знал что произойдет, когда раздавал запреты.

– Кофе с молоком? – юноша разливал горячую жидкость по стаканам.  
– Да. Капельку.

Оливер присел на стул, он с удовольствием принял предложенную кашку кофе. 

– Как учеба? – он глянул на Айви, тот слегка смутился.  
– Потихоньку, – честно признался парень. – Как видите, стипендии все еще не хватает, работать все еще приходится.

Олли хмыкнул, и продолжить пить кофе. Он выглядел заспанным настолько, что казалось, он не спал вечность. Он оглянулся в окно, и Айвори опять отметил его идеальные черты лица. Прямой нос, точеные скулы, даже надбровные дуги и те, казалось, сделаны по шаблону. Боже, если уши вообще можно расценивать, как что-то идеальное, то вот они прямо перед ним. 

– Я пойду одеваться, – хозяин квартиры поднялся со стула, задвигая его обратно. – Тапочки не забудь одеть, – напомнил Оливер, скрываясь в другой комнате.

У этого омеги какая-то нездоровая галочка на тапочки. В квартире нет ковров, можно аргументировать тем, что пол холодный, но квартирка-то явно стоит столько, что и не снилось, так что полы с подогревом естественно. Любой вошедший должен надеть тапочки, но ни в коем случае нельзя заходить в них в спальню Оливера. Иначе голова с плеч. Этих заморочек Айвори так же не понимал, но выполнял все прихоти омеги беспрекословно. 

Айвори решил, что пора приниматься за работу. Он мыл посуду, если успевал, иногда Оливер перемывал все сам. Обязательно пылесосил, вытирал пыль, убирал за котом и выполнял остальные поручения, если они были. В принципе работа была совсем не сложная, но утомляющая. Поддержание чистоты – дело не плевое, надо заметить. 

Однажды Айви заметил на комоде красивейшую книгу в бархатной обложке. Книга стояла на пьедестале и, было заметно, что она важна для Оливера. Пока хозяин квартиры отсутствовал, Айвори решил рассмотреть ее поближе. Он осторожно взял ее в руки. 

Она была тяжелее, чем выглядела. Мягкая, как нежнейший шелк. Юноша не решился открыть ее. Он лишь повертел ее в руках, прижал к щеке, чтобы ощутить всю мягкость, и вдохнул ее аромат. Почувствовался слегка уловимый аромат ландыша. Как будто книга лежала рядом с огромнейшим букетом ландышей и впитала в себя только крупицу этого чудного запаха. Она восхищала и завораживала. Как собственно и ее хозяин.

Айвори провел рукой на кромке и поставил ее обратно на постамент. Было дико интересно узнать, что же там написано, но совесть не позволяла юноше сделать глупость. Боже, да и кому бы было не интересно полистать такую импозантную книжку? Там же ведь вероятнее всего что-то очень интересное… 

Но Айвори трезво мыслил, поэтому взял в руки тряпку и продолжил вытирать пыль с комода. 

Позже Оливер спросил юношу, не брал ли тот книгу в руки, на что Айвори честно признался, что не смог перебороть любопытство. Но он тут же заверил, что не посмел открыть ее. Олли тогда улыбнулся и поблагодарил его за это, еще он намекнул, что когда-нибудь даст прочесть ее. Правда после того случая, Оливер стал убирать книгу в комод, хотя прекрасно знал, что Айвори никогда в жизни не позволит себе совершить такой мерзкий поступок, как копошение в чужих вещах.

– У Бартоломео закончился наполнитель для туалета, – предупредил Айвори, когда Оливер стоял в дверях.  
– Хорошо, – кинул омега. – Куплю. 

Айвори качнул головой и продолжил заниматься своими делами. Оливер оправил пиджак и вышел из дома.


	4. Искренность

Апрель в этом году выдался на удивление теплым. Такое обычно редко бывает; тепло в этот город приходит лишь ближе к концу мая, но температурные скачки в последнее время стали нормальны. А людям такая погода только на руку, слякоти нет, всегда солнечно, настроение от этого просто прекрасное.

Оливер пребывал за своим рабочим местом, когда к нему подошел Кевин. 

– Привет, – поздоровался юноша, бегло оглядывая Оливера.  
– Здравствуй, – холодно поприветствовал товарища омега, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера. – Что-то хотел?  
– Да, так. Мимо шел. – Кевин нагло соврал. – Как дела?  
– Работаю. – Олли, казалось, вообще говорит машинально, он даже голову не повернул в сторону подошедшего.   
– А какие на завтра планы?   
– Отдыхать, я полагаю? – он, наконец, соизволил посмотреть на Кевина. – Завтра ведь выходной.  
– О, круто! Значит, ты свободен, – юноша оживился. – У меня есть билеты на концерт, не хочешь сходить?  
– Нет, не хочу. – Оливер вздохнул и опять устремил взгляд в компьютер.  
– Ну, пожалуйста! Мне больше некого пригласить! – Кевин, кажется, состроил щенячьи глазки, жаль только Оливер не заметил.  
– Напротив сидит Джон, спроси его.  
– Нет, мне Джон не нужен! Я хотел именно тебя пригласить.  
– В таком случае, представь, что я занят.   
– Тебе жалко, что ли? – Кевин расстроился. – Что случиться, если ты сходишь со мной?

Оливер оторвался от работы и посмотрел на Кевина. Он выглядел не хуже того «грустного» кота известного в интернете.

– Ты меня отвлекаешь, – сказал омега, мило улыбнувшись. – Я сказал «нет», это не обсуждается.

Олли поднялся с кресла, глянул на наручные часы и, подхватив в руки пиджак, произнес:

– Начинается обеденный перерыв. Советую собрать все слезинки с пола и отправиться обедать.

Омега развернулся и пошагал в сторону выхода.

***

Оливер допивал свой кофе и уже собирался идти обратно в офис, но телефон неожиданно зазвонил. Номер был неизвестный, что насторожило. 

– Слушаю, – недолго думая, омега ответил-таки. – Здравствуйте. Да, это я. – его голос вмиг стал мягче. – Во сколько вам удобно? Отлично. Вам сказали, в каком ресторане обычно проходит встреча? Хорошо. Меня вы узнаете точно. Хотите ли вы посидеть в ресторане и поговорить, или сразу перейдем к делу? Нет, просто за время вне постели придется платить. Да, но это на ваше усмотрение. Замечательно, тогда до встречи.

Омега отключил вызов и ухмыльнулся краем губ, убирая телефон. 

Интересно, кто мог посоветовать его в качестве отличного времяпрепровождения? Это было занимательно, над этим обязательно надо подумать. 

 

Рабочий день закончился быстро. Кевин, кажется, обиделся на Оливера за такой негативный отказ. Но на что он рассчитывал? 

Оливер быстро добрался до дома. Пробок в городе не было, поэтому быстро маневрируя между другими машинами, за считанные минут десять он оказался дома. Принял душ, покормил Бартоломео и ушел одеваться для важной встречи. Небесно-голубого цвета рубашка, небольшая бабочка и идеально выглаженный костюм. На руке обязательно подарок любимого племянника, теперь он с этим браслетом не расставался. Волосы безупречно уложены и последним штрихом был парфюм. 

Запах легкий, слегка уловимый, но запоминающийся и впитывающийся под корку головного мозга надолго. 

 

Он подоспел вовремя. Оставалось каких-то три или четыре минуты до назначенного времени. Оливер никогда не опаздывал и никому, кроме Эдварда, этого делать не позволял. Эдварду такая оплошность списывалась ввиду сильной занятости на работе и высокопоставленной должности. Да и ко всему прочему, Эдвард не гнушался проплатить опоздание. Оливер, конечно, этого не просил, но и отказываться, тоже не привык.

Омега прошел к барной стойке. Казалось, на него обернулись все кому не лень. Ему определенно нравилось привлекать к себе внимание. Это раззадоривало.

– Здравствуйте. Вы Оливер? – неуверенно пролепетал мужчина.

Омега осмотрел его с ног до головы. Ни примечателен вовсе. Дешевый серый костюм с ближайшего торгового центра. Нелепый пиджак был застегнут на все пуговицы, что не могло говорить о знаниях этого человека об одежде и этикете. 

Белая рубашка была помята в тех местах, где нет сгибов, значит, ее изначально не гладили. Вычурные коричневые ботинки так и кричали о том, что их срок служения истек лет, эдак, сорок назад. 

Темные волосы зачесаны назад, и некоторые прядки неестественно выбиваются во всех возможных местах. 

Мужчина сутулился, почти искренне улыбался и нервно перебирал пальцами салфетку.

– Я рад с вами встретиться, – нервно проговорил мужчина, заглядывая Оливеру в глаза.

Кажется, он шепелявит. Или имеет какие-то дефекты речи, пока не понятно, это не сильно слышится. 

– Как вы узнали обо мне? – сразу спросил Оливер, приподнимая бровь.

Мужчина занервничал еще больше, он видимо такого вопроса не ожидал. 

По телефону Оливер показался ему миловидным, хрупким мальчишкой. По крайней мере, его голос говорил об этом.

– Я работаю в одной фирме с Уильямом. Он как-то проговорился. Правда, потом быстро отнекивался, что просто ляпнул не подумав. Я долго упрашивал его дать ваш номер, он долго не соглашался, но потом у меня был день рождения и он в качестве подарка дал ваш номер.

– Понятно, – омега вздохнул. 

Почему этот несносный альфа портит ему жизнь в который раз? 

Уильям всегда ухаживал за Оливером и намерения у него были, надо заметить, серьезные. Даже с родителями Оливера он познакомился. Жаль только, что сам Оливер был холоден, как ледник в океане. 

– Он вас пожалел, вы же понимаете это? – прямо спросил Олли, потирая переносицу.

Мужчина стушевался. Не каждый может признаться самому себе, что он неудачник. Омег у этого альфы не было вероятнее всего со времен колледжа. Этот факт не скрылся бы от профессионального взгляда Оливера. Все-таки омега имел достаточно большой опыт общения с альфами и разбирался в них не хуже какого-нибудь психолога.

– По телефону вы казались мне менее застенчивым.  
– Я читал по бумажке, – честно признался альфа, опустив голову.  
– Ясно. Мне бы не хотелось вас обидеть, но ночь я с вами не проведу, – голос Оливера потерял всю свою мягкость и ласковость, когда дело зашло так далеко. – Скажите спасибо Уильяму. И передайте ему, что я не шлюха.   
– А мы… мы могли бы посидеть в ресторане? Мне бы хватило и этого, – робко, едва слышно, попросил мужчина.  
– Придется… - хотел было возразить Оливер, но его перебили.  
– Я заплачу, не переживайте.  
– Что ж, как скажите.

Омега постарался улыбнуться, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Потом он развернулся и пошел в сторону столиков, которые находились у окна.

Они сели друг напротив друга. Оливер был спокоен и вежлив, а мужчина, кажется, жутко стеснялся и нервничал.

– Как вас зовут?  
– Оу, я ведь даже не представился! Извините, – мужчина поднял взгляд. – Я Мэтью, – он хотел было протянуть руку, но быстро одернул ее.  
– Оливер, – улыбнулся омега, повторяя жест и протягивая-таки руку.

Мэтью бегло оглядел тонкое запястье, красивые пальцы и заметил яркий браслет. 

– Очень красивый браслет.   
– Спасибо. Это подарок. – Оливер так нежно улыбнулся, посмотрев на руку, что сразу стало понятно, что подарок сделан любимым человеком.  
– Вы и сами восхитительно выглядите. – Мэтью улыбнулся омеге, сейчас он казался не таким странным, как показалось на первый взгляд.  
– Спасибо. – Олли улыбнулся уголком губ и чуть склонил голову в бок.  
– Извиняюсь за нашу встречу, она была очень неловкой.  
– Не нужно извинений. Просто так не делается. Уильям вас подставил, он прекрасно знал, что я не соглашусь. Он вероятнее всего все еще зол на меня.  
– В чем заключается конфликт, если не секрет?  
– Нет, конечно. Какой там секрет! – омега махнул рукой. – Он был влюблен в меня, я взаимностью ему не отвечал. Вскоре ему надоело за мной бегать, и он начал вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Сначала я поверил ему, а позже он начал докучать мне самыми разными способами. Вот, например, вы попались ему под руку. – Оливер вздохнул. – Это вы меня извините.  
– Нет, нет! Я вовсе не расстроился, – заверил омегу Мэтью. – Мне приятно просто посидеть с таким человеком, как вы и просто поговорить.  
– Получилась очень некрасивая ситуация, поэтому забудьте о деньгах. Этой мой вам подарок на день рождения. – Оливер очень искренне улыбнулся мужчине и взял его за руку. – Я верю, что вы встретите свое счастье.   
– Спасибо.

Оливер уже не казался таким злым и «холодным», он будто повернулся к Мэтью другой стороной, той которая «не для всех».

– Простите мне мою бестактность. – Мэтью бегло глянул на омегу. – Вы сказали, что время, проведенное в ресторане – оплачивается, а в постели – нет. Почему?

Оливер был удивлен таким вопросом. Обычно никто не задавал его, все вроде бы понимали все без слов.

– После проведенной с вами ночи, вы бы написали мне «отзыв». – Оливер достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака, свою драгоценную книгу. – Я хочу узнать насколько я хорош в постели. По сути, вы оплачиваете ночь – отзывом. А сейчас… – омега замолчал на секунду. – Мне не интересно, правильно ли я держу десертную ложечку. Все время вне кровати – мое личное время. Так почему я должен растрачивать его почем зря?   
– Это очень… необычно. – Мэтью был явно обескуражен.   
– Многие так считают.   
– И как вы засунули ее в карман? – мужчина посмотрел на книгу.  
– Почти все мои пиджаки перешиты. Там специальный большой карман.

Мэтью поднял брови. Будто осмыслив сказанное, он ухмыльнулся.

– Вы очень необычный.   
– Это комплимент?  
– Да. Безусловно.

Они заулыбались. Одновременно.

Они проговорили еще какое-то время. Потом Оливер засобирался, сетуя на поздний час. Мэтью искренне поблагодарил Оливера за вечер. Ему было очень приятно провести его вместе с таким интересным человеком. Оливер вновь улыбнулся ему. Его улыбка очаровала Мэтью. Этот омега был таким завораживающим, восхитительным и недоступным одновременно. Они попрощались еще раз и разошлись в разные стороны.

***

Выходной день не обязывал просыпаться рано, поэтому, когда солнце уже было в зените, Оливер все еще спал. Бартоломео удобно расположился на соседней подушке и тоже не спешил просыпаться и бодрствовать.

Телефон завибрировал, заставив-таки омегу открыть глаза.

– Алло, – юноша нехотя ответил на звонок. – Конечно, я сплю. Что я, по-твоему, должен делать в субботу в двенадцать часов утра? Я живу с котом – для кого мне готовить завтрак? – Олли окончательно открыл глаза, но по-прежнему, оставался в теплой постели. – Да, я помню. Скажи ему, что я заеду за ним вечером и весь завтрашний день посвящу ему. Договорились, пока.

Юноша отложил телефон. Он ведь совсем забыл про обещание данное племяннику. 

Днем надо было встретиться с Эдвардом, а ближе к пяти часам должен позвонить Эйден. 

Эдвард назначил давно обещанные посиделки в ресторане. У них все как-то не получалось встретиться и просто посидеть где-нибудь в тихом месте и поговорить. Эдвард очень любил разговаривать с Оливером на самые разные темы. Юноша был удивительно начитанным и всесторонне развитым. Для парня его возраста это было достаточно необычно. 

 

На улице была хорошая погода и весна, кажется, полностью вступила в свои права. Оливер оделся сегодня немного скромно, обычно он одевался будто на знатный прием, а сегодня отдал дань комфорту, а не красоте. 

Обычная футболка серого цвета, светлые джинсы и кеды. На выходе он захватил с собой ветровку, все-таки солнце светит, а легкий ветерок никто не отменял. 

– Привет.   
– Боже, ты даже в обычной одежде выглядишь восхитительно. – Эдвард улыбнулся, оглядывая омегу.  
– Как и ты. – Олли сел напротив. – Тебе идут такие кофты. Как жаль, что нельзя одеть ее на работу, правда, ведь?

Мужчина кивнул. На нем были обычные темные джинсы и темная кофта с длинным рукавом. Если бы не место встречи и цены в меню, показалось бы, что он обычный работяга на заводе.

– Что нового? – мужчина неотрывно смотрел на Оливера. – Ты даже не звонил.

Подошел официант, который мягко улыбаясь, положил перед ними меню.

– Не стал звонить и отвлекать от работы. Хотя было что рассказать, – омега неохотно пролистывал меню, раздумывая, что бы заказать.   
– Да? – Эдвард откинулся на спинку кресла. – А я подумал, что ты забыл про меня.

Оливер поднял взгляд на альфу. Они поняли друг друга без слов и заулыбались одновременно.

– Уильям опять козни строит, – юноша вздохнул. – Он странный. Вроде бы разошлись спокойно, без обид. А он знаешь, что делает? – Олли вздернул брови. – Он раздает мой номер всем подряд и говорит, что я пересплю с ними. Как последний заправский мальчишка!   
– Ты так забавно негодуешь. – Эдвард заулыбался, слушая своего рассказчика.  
– Меня просто это обескураживает. Я ему ничего плохого не сделал, за что он так со мной?  
– Он зол. Ты, как запретный плод, который он не может получить. Он злится из-за того, что плод вкушает кто-то другой, а не он.   
– Можно злиться и никого при этом не трогать. Меня в частности. 

Оливер так яростно негодовал, что выглядело это со стороны достаточно забавно. 

– Я поговорю с ним, – сказал Эдвард. – Мы должны встретиться на неделе в офисе.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо.   
– Не за что. Он действительно зазнался. 

Оливер облегченно вздохнул. Его не могло не радовать то, что Эдвард вступиться за него.

– Как работа? – Эдвард сменил тему, решив оставить в покое Уильяма.  
– Работа?.. Знаешь, я устал от нее, – честно признался парень, как-то вмиг помрачнев. – Я думал, что все будет по-другому. Какие-то проекты творческие, рисование, общение с клиентами. А сейчас я просто элитный секретарь. Позвони, отнеси, принеси. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что опыта у меня еще с напёрсток, но ведь я и учиться могу. Они меня банально не хотят обучить работе с проектами. – Оливер устало вздохнул, также откидываясь на спинку.  
– Таких фирм тысячи. Почему не уволиться? Если мне не изменяет память, образование у тебя самое лучшее в этом городе.  
– Они платят огромные деньги, – омега ухмыльнулся. – Честно сказать, за ту работу, которую я делаю, это просто баснословные доходы.   
– Ну, это да. Их конек. Поэтому все к ним хотят попасть – заработки заоблачные. – Эдвард призадумался. – Ты прошел нереальный конкурс, отлично зарабатываешь, что тебя не устраивает?  
– Да, кто его знает… Скука, по-видимому. Однообразие.  
– Стоило ли так усердно учиться, обойти всех конкурентов, попасть-таки на эту должность и теперь жаловаться?  
– Да. – Оливер будто воодушевился. – Знания – сила. Может, открою свою фирму и бед знать не буду.

Эдвард заулыбался. Этот парень такой упертый. Самоуверенный. Особенный. Он обязательно добьется поставленной цели.

– Ты на машине? – поинтересовался альфа, устремляя взгляд куда-то сквозь Оливера.  
– Да, – кивнул юноша. – Я на соседней улице припарковался, здесь мест нет, как всегда.   
– Все еще не показал родным свою ласточку? – хмыкнул Эдвард.  
– Не-а. – лукаво улыбнулся Олли. – Да, и не планирую в ближайшем будущем.   
– Ты на ней почти год катаешься. Неужели ни разу тебя не видели?   
– Ну, может, и видели, просто не признаются, – пожал плечами парень. – Они и квартиру-то не видели ни разу. И брат тоже не видел. Только Кэсс, племянник, в гостях был.   
– И зачем такая конспирация? – задал логичный вопрос альфа.  
– Да, какая к черту конспирация. – Оливер махнул рукой. – Просто все так активно интересуются моей жизнью, что телефон от звонков разрывается, – иронично произнес парень. – Они звонят в год раз, и то по праздникам. Им дела нет до того, какая у меня там машина, квартира и все остальное.   
– Тебя это, наверное, задевает, да?  
– Нет, в принципе. У них своя жизнь, у меня своя, слава богу. – Оливер ухмыльнулся. – Такие они люди. Что с них взять?.. – юноша тяжело вздохнул. 

Подошел официант, который принял заказ и удалился. 

– Какие планы на вечер? – спросил Эдвард.   
– Я племяннику обещал, что заберу его и проведу весь завтрашний день с ним. Так что, полагаю, вечером буду играть в кубики или что-то подобное.  
– Не могу представить тебя с ребенком, – честно признался мужчина, слегка смущаясь.  
– Почему? – улыбаясь, поинтересовался омега. – Мы с ним отлично ладим. Я его очень люблю.  
– Хотелось бы посмотреть, как ты сюсюкаешься с ним, ласково разговариваешь, гладишь по голове. Мне кажется это выглядит так умилительно. 

Олли заулыбался. Любое упоминание о его племяннике всегда вызывало у него улыбку. Он действительно менялся в присутствии этого мальчишки.

– Мне, наверное, уже пора за ним ехать. Он мальчик очень пунктуальный. – Оливер улыбнулся своей самой доброй улыбкой.

Они закончили свою трапезу, продолжая мило о чем-то беседовать. Затем Эдвард оплатил, и они покинули заведение. 

Вечер у Оливера обещал быть очень веселым. А Эдвард лишь с сожалением сообщил о скором отъезде на совещание. Оливер отблагодарил мужчину за проведенное вместе время, и они разошлись по разным сторонам.

Кэссиди уже не терпелось увидеться с дядей.


	5. Чувство

Началась новая рабочая неделя. Она не предвещала ничего нового, кроме, возможной встречи с новым клиентом, который дозвонился до Оливера в воскресенье. Юноша в этот момент приклеивал к бумаге лепестки, которые вырезал Кэссидии любезно подавая омеге.

– Прости малыш. Я отвечу.

Омега поднялся с пола и подошел к телефону.

– Я слушаю, – строго произнес парень. – Здравствуйте. Да, вы туда попали. Да, я могу говорить, продолжайте. Оу, это очень заманчиво. – Оливер ухмыльнулся. – Только, если вы найдете подходящий отель. Нет, я не принимаю посетителей. Хорошо, удачных поисков. Позвонить можете на этот номер. До свидания.

Оливер коварно усмехнулся, осмысливая полученную информацию. Такого в его практике никогда не было. Еще никто не просил себя связать. Да, однажды Оливер сам был связанным, но это был единичный случай. В основном его не очень привлекали такие утехи, но иногда ведь можно сделать исключение, правда?

Когда омега вернулся в комнату к Кэссиди, то обнаружил того за изучением кота. Мальчик стоял на коленях перед диваном и внимательно разглядывал спящего Бартоломео. Он осторожно положил свою маленькую ручку на живот коту и следил за тем, как животное дышит.

– Посмотри! Он дышит! – воскликнул ребенок, увидел дядю.  
– Конечно, он же живой.  
– А почему он не хочет играть со мной? И все время спит?  
– Потому что он очень вредный котик. Он вообще гостей не любит. Тебе вот исключение сделал.

Мальчик заулыбался, когда кот замурчал. Он приложил к мягкой шерсти ухо, и начал подзывать Оливера, чтобы тот тоже услышал эту мелодию.

 

– Здравствуй Оливер! – поприветствовал юношу начальник. – Как дела?  
– Здравствуйте. Все отлично. Вы что-то хотели?- отчеканил омега, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.   
– Да, – стушевался мужчина. – Хотел бы пригласить тебя на мероприятие посвященное двадцатилетию нашей фирмы. Оно пройдет в субботу.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул юноша, продолжая работать. – Я подумаю над вашим предложением.  
– Ладно, – обреченно выдохнул альфа. – Думай…

Мужчина развернулся и отправился в кабинет. 

– Ого, Олли! Тебя сам босс позвал! Это круто! – галдели вокруг коллеги.

Кто-то говорил, что омежка пришелся по душе строгому начальнику, кто-то утверждал, что альфе ничего не светит от этого черствого парня. Оливер прислушивался краем уха, что про него шептали остальные сотрудники. Хотя ему, конечно, было не очень-то и интересно…

– Как жаль, что ты не сможешь пойти с нами… - мимо Оливера прошли двое омег, не обратив внимания на себе.  
– Ох уж эта течка. Как всегда не вовремя, – ответил другой мужчина, идя рядом.  
– А таблетки?   
– Не очень бы хотелось травить организм, поэтому не буду их пить, – опечаленно произнес омега. – Я уже завтра, наверное, не приду.  
– Досадно.

Они удалились в сторону лифта. А Оливера осенило.

Течка. Должна начаться совсем скоро. Она всегда проходила так мучительно для него. Он себе в сексе никогда не отказывал, а тут такое долгое воздержание, почти целую неделю. Вот у его брата почему-то никогда таких проблем не возникало. Филип стоически терпел течку, и Олли всегда казалось, что для брата это проблемой вовсе не было.

– Черт… - тихо выругался себе под нос омега, продолжая набирать текст на компьютере. 

Он лихорадочно соображал и высчитывал точное начало той адовой недели. И конечно мысленно корил себя за забывчивость, как такой факт вообще можно было упустить?

В три часа дня позвонил тот самый клиент.

– Я вас слушаю, – голос у парня был немного напряженный. – Это замечательно. Вынужден сообщить, что встреча должна пройти на этой неделе, желательно не позднее пятницы. Нет, потом я, к сожалению, не смогу. Хорошо, тогда до встречи.

Оливер тяжело вздохнул. Среда, значит. О предстоящей встрече он как-то не особо думал, теперь его заботило лишь то, что следовало бы подготовиться к течке. Закупить продуктов, предупредить Айвори, чтобы не приходил в следующий понедельник. Как же все это напрягало. 

***

Вечером он принял расслабляющую ванну и немного успокоился. Отчего-то его период течки всегда пугал. Он будто становился сам не свой. Вся его размеренность действий, спокойствие, распорядок, все летело в тартарары. Хотелось лезть на стены и выть, лишь бы рядом оказался альфа, желательно с достоинством внушительных размеров. Ох уж эта природа…

Нет, Оливер вовсе не жалел, что родился омегой. Встречались порой на его пути омеги, которые просто всей душой ненавидели свою сущность и свой омежий склад. Для Олли это был чем-то особенным. Он ценил то, что сможет воспроизвести на этот свет ребенка и ни в коем разе не хотел бы оказаться альфой или бетой.

– Эй, привет. 

Кот вальяжно зашел в ванную комнату, совершенно не боясь быть обрызганным.

Бартоломео любил всегда следовать за хозяином. Коту нравилось быть там, где находился юноша. 

– Ты не знаешь, почему я так устал? – Оливер глянул на животное. – Такое чувство как будто я дома недели две не был. Хочу просто посидеть дома и посмотреть телевизор.

Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Какая великая жалость, что коты не умеют разговаривать. Почему-то Олли был уверен, что из Бартоломео получился бы отличный собеседник, который определенно советовал много полезного.

***

Утро среды предвещало скорую встречу с новым клиентом. Уже в среду Оливер почувствовал, что скоро начнется течка, организм как будто настраивался.

– Ты сегодня какой-то грустный, – оповестил Кевин, подходя ближе к коллеге.  
– Не выспался, – коротко ответил юноша, располагаясь на своем кресле.   
– Ясно. Ну, так ты придешь в субботу?  
– Нет.   
– Я в принципе не сомневался. – Кевин пожал плечами. – Я всем сразу сказал, что ты не придешь.  
– Кому всем? – Оливера заинтересовала эта фраза.  
– Да, вообще всем. Тут знаешь некое соревнование устроили, чуть ставки не начали делать. Тебя же сам босс пригласил. Некоторые говорили, что ты не сможешь отказаться, я-то сразу сказал, что кто бы тебя не пригласил, ты бы не пришел, – простодушно выдал парень.  
– Понятно. Считай ты выиграл, – омега даже слегка улыбнулся.

Кевин посчитал, что ему показалась легкая улыбка на лице этого чопорного мальчишки. 

 

Без пятнадцати шесть Оливер стоял в холле дорогущего отеля в центре города. Выглядел он сногсшибательно, как собственно говоря, и всегда. Хоть сегодня он решил одеться не столь официально, сидело на нем все идеально. Черные, зауженные к низу штаны, синий свободный джемпер, открывающий ключицы, бежевый плащ чуть ниже заднего кармана на штанах и черные лоферы на босу ногу. 

Что заставило его отказаться от привычного костюма, он и сам не знал. Просто сегодня захотелось быть чуть более «досягаемым». 

– Приветствую, – юноша здоровается с мужчиной, чуть склоняя голову в бок.

Альфа был одного с ним роста, и омеге сразу удалось заглянуть в его карие глаза. На мужчине было легкое пальто цвета какао и при нем был небольшой чемоданчик, вероятнее всего с деловыми бумагами.

– Здравствуйте. Рад встрече. Я Рэймонд. – мужчина ожидал, что омега протянет руку для поцелуя, но юноша этого почему-то не сделал.

У него были каштановые волосы, уложенные по всем современным правилам. Было видно, что он ухаживает за собой и старается выглядеть как того требует современная мода. В кармане пальто была видна пачка сигарет, но никотином от него не пахло, а лишь слегка доносились нотки одеколона. 

– Пройдемте? – Оливер поднял взгляд к лестнице.  
– А вас как называть? – не постеснялся спросить мужчина, пока они поднимались.  
– Оливер, – сухо ответил юноша, продолжая подниматься.

На третьем этаже они остановились напротив номера двадцать три. Омега отступил, позволяя мужчине открыть дверь.

Это был самый обычный номер в дорогой гостинице. Большая кровать с множеством подушек, ванная комната по левую сторону и большое зашторенное окно. 

Отличительной чертой было лишь наличие наручников на прикроватной тумбе и большой ассортимент презервативов.

– Пожалуйста, обязательно примите душ, – попросил Оливер, выкладывая из-за пазухи свою драгоценную книгу.  
– Хорошо. Как вам будет угодно. 

В телефонном разговоре они заранее договорились обо всех тонкостях. Мужчина хотел власти над собой и своим телом, ему хотелось, чтобы Олли командовал им. Быть в роли хозяина омеге нравилось, но из всех его постоянных клиентов почти никто не хотел практиковать данную «услугу».

Рэймонд закончил быстро, он вышел совершенного голый к Оливеру.

– Ты не просил разрешения выйти, – строго произнес омега, властно восседая на кровати.  
– Извините, хозяин.   
– Это большая оплошность. Я накажу тебя. 

Стали и холодности в голосе Оливера хватило бы на целый штат в Америке. С таким властным голосом, только в оперетте где-нибудь петь. 

– Ложись, – приказал парень, указывая на кровать.

Мужчина повиновался и улегся на кровать, протягивая руки. Оливер взял с тумбы атласную ленту и подвязал руки мужчина над его головой, прочно фиксируя их на изголовье кровати.

Омега начал медленно раздеваться, аккуратно укладывая свои вещи на кресло позади себя. Рэймонд не отрывал взгляда от этого завораживающего действия. 

– Если посмеешь пискнуть, накажу сильнее.

Мужчина опасливо кивнул. Такого омежку он хотел видеть. 

Оливеру не требовалось возбуждать альфу. Его непреклонный тон, указания и стальной взгляд сделали свое дело. 

– Ты нетерпелив.

Омега придвинулся ближе, легонько шлепнул мужчину по ляжке, чтобы тот подвинул ногу. Он перекинул левую ногу через туловище Рэймонда и оказался сверху.

Юноша невзначай прижался пятой точкой к члену мужчины. Тот слегка дрогнул и прикрыл глаза. Оливер уперся руками в грудь мужчины и приподнялся. Омега помог себе рукой и начал постепенно опускаться. Прикованные руки дернулись в попытке освободиться и обхватить мальчишку за талию. 

– Я не разрешал дергаться, – омега подавил порыв мужчины, надавив руками на грудь.

Казалась, Оливер мог просто стоять и говорить громогласным голосом что угодно, а Рэймонд бы кайфовал от этого. Такого омега еще не встречал. 

Олли двигался очень медленно. Плавно, вальяжно, растянуто. Он прикрыл глаза и тяжело дышал, в то время пока мужчина под ним старался не застонать от нахлынувшего удовольствия.

Руки то и дело подрагивали и дергались в сторону омеги. Оливер судорожно вдыхал воздух и изредка приоткрывал глаза. Когда мужчина сильно зажмурился, омега соскользнул и не дал кончить в себя. Мужчина не смог себя сдержать и протяжно застонал. 

– Ты молодец, – похвалил юноша, потянувшись в ленте.  
– Это было замечательно, – судорожно глотая воздух, сказал Рэй.

Оливер так не считал. Это было вполне неплохо, но не замечательно. Замечательно бывает с Эйденом, когда тот особо нежничает, или с Эдвардом, когда тот опаздывает и надо уложиться в определенное время. Но не сейчас. 

Сегодня скорее было обыденно, обыкновенно.

– Боже, что я должен сделать?

Оливер поднялся с кровати, взял с тумбы свою книгу и протянул альфе. 

– В начале инструкция.

Омега протянул еще и ручку, потом развернулся и отправился в ванную.

Домой почему-то хотелось неимоверно. Сегодняшнюю встречу Оливер посчитал ошибкой. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, то книга уже лежала на краю кровати, а Рэймонд смотрел в потолок.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал мужчина, не поворачиваясь.

Юноша только взял свои вещи и быстро оделся. Когда на плаще была застегнута последняя пуговица, парень взял книжку и вышел из номера не попрощавшись.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он вздохнул и приоткрыл заветную обложку. Там была вложена ручка, сто фунтов и объемный отзыв, который заканчивался такой же массивной подписью.

Юноша вздохнув, убрал деньги в карман. Раскидываться такими суммами могут только те, кто хорошо зарабатывает, либо те, кто остался очень доволен проделанной работой. Оливеру почему-то показалось, что Рэймонд приготовил эту сумму заранее. 

Развернувшись на пятках, парень поспешил вернуться домой. Попить какао и посмотреть глупую передачу все еще неимоверно хотелось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На момент написания 100 фунтов = 7240 рублей


	6. Сладость

Сразу на следующий день после встречи с Рэймондом у Олли началась течка. Юноша этого, конечно же, не предвидел, поэтому утром обнаружив на простыне мокрое пятно и напряженный член, был малость обескуражен. 

– Вот черт!..

Отчаянно простонав, парень повалился обратно на мягкие подушки.

Телефон завибрировал на тумбочке, оповещая о том, что уже семь пятнадцать и пора вставать. 

Оливер дотянулся до смартфона и отключил звук. Оставалось сделать самое главное – позвонить на работу и предупредить о своем состоянии. 

Оповещать начальство напрямую юноша не отважился, поэтому набрал номер Кевина. 

– Алло, – голос был тихим, почти жалобным. – Привет. Ты скажи, пожалуйста, что я не приду, у меня течка началась, – говорить это было очень сложно, щеки предательски покраснели, а голос еще больше задрожал. 

Обронив на прощанье благодарность, Олли отключил вызов. Казалось бы, ну что здесь такого сверхъестественного? Процесс естественный, все омеги через это проходят, но почему об этом пришлось говорить вслух, да еще и другому человеку? Это смущало, причем сильно.

Смущение, смешанное с возбуждением, накатывало на юношу как будто волнами. С одной стороны это казалось чем-то ну очень личным и интимным и хотелось закрыться ото всех и спокойно прожить уже этот период. С другой стороны хотелось кричать всему миру, что течная омега изнывает и требует к себе должного внимания.

Оливер задумался на какое-то время и не заметил прихода Бартоломео. Ведь если разобраться, то он ни разу в жизни не переспал ни с кем во время течки. А, что собственно говоря, его останавливало? Если в обычные дни он себя никак не ограничивал в плане секса, то почему же сейчас так отчаянно старается сдержаться? 

– Я полагаю… пора… - тихо простонал парень, перекатываясь на другой бок.

Моральные устои и все жизненные принципы стремительно летели в тартарары, как только мысли направлялись немного в другое русло. Когда ответственен за принятие решений был не мозг, а истекающая смазкой и отчаянно просящая к себе внимания задница. 

Омега постарался подняться на ноги. Со второй попытки получилось довольно сносно. Так сносно, что он даже дошел до ванной комнаты и включил воду.

Стоя под струями теплой воды, юноша прикрыл глаза и дотронулся-таки до напряженного органа. Легче стало сразу. Незамедлительно.

А в голове только и билась мысль, как бы по быстрому найти альфу. Звонить своим давним и излюбленным «клиентам» категорически не хотелось. Его неоднократно склоняли к мысли возможного соития во время течки, но он постоянно отказывался, так с чего бы вдруг ему сейчас сломаться? 

Нет, нет. Не думать об альфах. Не думать!

Как же омегу бесконечно раздражало собственное состояние. Когда мысли путаются в один сплошной комок, тело предательски содрогается от каждого движения, а секса хочется ну просто до зубного скрежета. Бесит!

Оливер тяжело вздохнул. 

Он справлялся с этой пыткой вот уже не один год к ряду. Ничего нового. Просто перетерпеть. 

Выключить воду. Вытереться насухо. Покормить кота. Закатить глаза от нахлынувшей волны желания. Поесть самому. 

Нет, закатывать глаза и судорожно вздыхать, определенно лишнее. 

Что-то делать со сложившейся ситуацией надо было срочно. Прямо сейчас. Не отходя от кассы, как говорится. 

Олли взял в руки свой телефон. Кажется, было что-то такое… такое, которое бы решило проблему. Омега отчаянно пытался вспомнить то, что засело у него в памяти, как спасательный круг от этого океана проблем. Вот только что? Память нагло скрывала ответ где-то в недрах и должного ответа так и не дала.

– Черт!..

Юноша упал на сложенные руки. Хотелось похныкать в надежде на то, что сейчас дверь откроется и альфа-таки появится на горизонте. 

Эврика!

Будто лампочка зажглась над головой. 

Юноша выхватил телефон и начал пролистывать всю электронную почту, чуть ли ни до начала списка. Это было где-то в январе, кажется. То странное письмо. До жути странное письмо. 

«Плачу любые деньги за течную омегу. Без вопросов и обязательств. Срочно»

И номер телефона. 

Это точно не объявление на каком-нибудь сайте, вроде тех, где сейчас модно продавать старые диваны? 

Тогда, в январе, Оливер ухмыльнулся, прочитав это письмо. И отправил его в спам. А сейчас это странное письмо вроде как заиграло новыми красками. Дерзкими, похотливыми красками.

Здравый смысл у юноши все еще остался. Ну, кто будет искать течную омегу через электронное письмо? Неадекватный какой-нибудь. 

В противовес этой, на весы сомнений, вставала другая, не менее логичная, мысль. 

Личный электронный адрес Оливера есть только у доверенных и самых приближенных лиц. Это значило только то, что кто-то из этих лиц мог поделиться таким важным адресом. Родственники отметались сразу, оставались только парочка важных знакомых и «постоянные клиенты». 

Кто? 

У Оливера начинала болеть голова. 

На часах было девять утра, а номер на мобильном набрался, будто сам собой.

– Алло, – робко произнес омега, за секунду решая бросить ему трубку или все-таки нет. – Здравствуйте, – на том конце приятным баритоном его также поприветствовали. – Мне дико неудобно и жутко стыдно, но я не мог не позвонить, – голос почти дрожал. – Вы прислали мне этот номер вместе с письмом на почту. Это было в январе. Там вы срочно и без обязательств хотели… омегу, – парень замолчал, переводя дух. – Течную.

Оливер ожидал услышать абсолютно все. Мужчина на том конце только приглушенно усмехнулся и спросил, действительно ли омега желает именно этого. Пришлось ответить согласием, ведь каменный стояк был ничем иным как доказательством этого. 

Ох уж эта природа.

На удивление Оливеру, мужчина согласился с ним встретиться. Даже поинтересовался, сможет ли юноша добраться до назначенного места сам. И все-таки затуманенный разум Олли выдал мысль о том, что домой приводить никого не следовало. Поэтому омега спешно назвал адрес ближайшего знакомого ему кафетерия и постарался скорее отключиться. 

Надо же, как охотно тело отзывалось просто на приятный голос альфы! 

И почему он решил дать себе волю именно сейчас? Ну, терпел же раньше!

Омега глубоко вздохнул и поднялся со стула, на котором сидел вот уже минут двадцать. Неоднозначно брошенный на этот стул взгляд, быстро пришлось отвести. Теперь придется отдавать изделие обитое бархатом в химчистку. 

***

Таблетки, купленные давно и брошенные в аптечку, отыскались не сразу. Пришлось вытряхнуть всю коробку, чтобы отыскать то заветное. 

Белесые кругляшки на вид были самыми обычными, а на вкус хуже некуда. И неужели в век-то современных технологий нельзя сделать таблетки сладкими или хотя бы безвкусными? Хорошо, что принимать Оливеру их приходилось лишь раза два за всю жизнь. 

В половине шестого Оливеру пришлось-таки заглотить эту гадостную мерзость. Пилюля затормаживала течку на какое-то время, после ее приема, казалось, все симптомы как рукой снимало. Но Оливеру надолго и не надо было, только бы до отеля какого дотерпеть. 

В тот самой кафетерий, через две улицы, пришлось добираться пешком. И, если не каждый встречный оборачивался вслед этому мальчишке, то каждый третий точно! Оливер и позабыл вовсе, что запаха эта чудо таблетка не блокирует, так что он был просто красной тряпкой для проплывающих мимо вожделеющих альф.

Хоть омеге и было много лучше, он шел не спеша, еле ноги передвигая.

Уютное кафе встретило юношу своей простотой, чистыми залами и приятными глазу кофейно-бежевыми тонами. 

Народу было не много, пара человек сидело за столиком в углу, а небольшая компания омег, около бара, уже собиралась сделать заказ. Было спокойно. Размеренно.

Пока Оливер не вошел.

Он пробежался взглядом по каждому присутствующему и вычислил своего спутника сразу же. Симпатичный молодой человек, поглядывал на наручные часы, и рядом с ним не было ничего, значит, заказа он не делал. 

Как только альфа оторвал взгляд от собственных ботинок и посмотрел на зашедшего, то чуть со стула не грохнулся. Ему же ведь точно этот юноша звонил? Этот дорого одетый, холеный, вероятнее богатый, мальчишка?! 

Нет, нет, быть не может. В трубке отчетливо слышался молящий о помощи и явно, о средствах голосок. Того – звонившего – хотелось пожалеть, погладить по головке и приласкать, как можно нежнее. А смотря на этого идеального – хотелось разве, что грубо поиметь где-то в отеле и отплатить немалую сумму.

Оливер неуверенно шагнул вперед. 

И какого черта его надоумило напялить этот вычурный костюм? На него смотрят так, как обычно смотря на богатенького мужичка по ошибке забредшего в общепит. Сегодня это действительно было слишком пафосно. 

Юноша оказался на таком расстоянии, что его спокойно можно было разглядывать хоть весь день. Чем, собственно говоря, альфа и занялся. 

Он был «дорог». Выглядел, как дорогая сигара. Ту, которую хранят в надежде когда-нибудь да выкурить, но она настолько прекрасна, что руки никак не доходят. 

Шикарен. 

Великолепен в своем образе. Пафосен и опасен. Его хотелось. 

– Здравствуйте, – спокойно произнес омега, врываясь в мыслительный процесс альфы, как лавина.

Альфа начал заострять внимание на каких-то мелочах, которые удавалось разглядеть. Волосы светлые, даже какая-то рыжина пробивалась, если приглядеться. Глаза были выразительны, но их серо-голубой взгляд был как в тумане. На руке яркий аквамариновый браслет – или, что это такое? – который подчеркивая тонкие запястья. 

И костюм. Бордово красный, винный. Достаточно современный, но с долей не забытой временем строгости и элегантности. 

Он, кажется, был с обложки модного журнала. Ну, просто пропаганда идеальности.

– Приветствую, – проронил альфа, приподнимаясь.  
– Я полагаю, вы меня ждете, – теперь настала очередь Оливера разглядывать оппонента. 

Первым, что привлекло внимание, были просто до невозможности красивые изумрудные глаза. Такие, в которых утонуть можно. 

До безумия длинные и пушистые ресницы, которые обрамляли эти таинственные глаза. Прямой нос, гладкие щеки, без признаков щетины и розовые, чуть потрескавшиеся, губы. 

Светлые волосы вихром лежали на голове, но вроде бы, это какая-то модная прическа. 

Нет, и кто еще с журнала сошел? 

– Вы Оливер? – альфа не дождался ответа. – Я Джеймс. Будем знакомы.

Олли слегка кивнул. 

– Давайте, скорее, отсюда уйдем, а-то на нас странно смотрят. 

Омега развернулся и пошагал к выходу. Мужчина вскочил и постарался нагнать его.

Только сейчас за ним почувствовался шлейф его запаха. Боже ж ты мой, у альфы, кажется, все перед глазами поплыло, как только он это почувствовал!

***

Как они добрались до этого номера? Кто его забронировал? Да и, какая к черту разница, когда перед тобой такой развратный мальчишка.

Все началось с запаха. Оливер почувствовал, как смазка аккуратно начала скатываться по бедру, а это означало, что и запах усилился в разы.

Он не пах, как-то определенно, до этого момента. Сейчас это был не запах фруктов или цветов, или чего бы то ни было еще. Это был запах… омеги. Течной, вкусной, сладкой омеги. Запах секса.

Пах так, как пахнут красивые луговые цветы на высоких холмах – ты не чувствуешь их божественного аромата, пока ветер не принесет тебе нотки их запаха, или пока ты сам не решишь подойти. Недосягаемость. Она загадочна, навязчива и сладка. Получая недосягаемое, будто познаешь тайны Вселенной.

Желанная, но недосягаемая текущая омега – пожалуй, самая красная тряпка для злого быка. Будь осторожен тореадор, неверный шаг, будет стоить тебе головы…

 

Олли раздевался спешно. Вернее, его раздевали спешно. Стаскивая сначала пиджак, затем прилипающую к телу белую рубашку. 

Они все время целовались. Так остервенело и дико, как только вообще возможно целоваться. Оливер пропускал между своих пальцев светлые волосы альфы и оттягивал назад, когда парню вздумывалось кусаться. 

Кажется, они наткнулись на тумбу или что-то похожее на нее. Да, в прочем, это не столь важно, когда тебя раздевают и порывисто целуют. 

Альфа, а точнее Джеймс, отпрянул от припухших губ омеги и глянул в затуманенные желанием глаза. Омега смотрел на него с вызовом, задавая немой вопрос – почему он остановился?

Джеймс шумно выдохнул и подхватил Оливера на руки. До кровати было два шага. И у альфы все плыло перед глазами, когда он видел эта глаза и чувствовал этот запах.

Остатки ненужной и сковывающей одежды швырнули на пол. Эх, будь Оливер в трезвом уме и светлой памяти, голову бы открутил за такое обращение с его дорогущим костюмом.

А альфа опускался с поцелуями ниже. По шее до ключиц. Оставил засос. Руками подхватывал бедра, а языком вылизывал сладкую кожу. Играл с сосками, кусал, зализывал, щекотал. 

Оливер совершенно не сдерживался, выдыхая приторно-сладкие стоны и выгибаясь навстречу. 

Раньше он никогда такого не испытывал. Нет, он кайфовал от секса, получал недюжинное удовольствие, а сейчас будто попал в параллельную реальность, где все чувства обостряются и ощущения в разы сильнее. 

Напряженный член вздрагивал и сочился смазкой. Альфа стойко терпел и сдерживал себя, как только мог, чтобы не сорваться. Пока получалось.

Он растягивал медленно, будто не спеша. Смазка способствовала легкому проникновению сразу трех пальцев. Омега в сильных руках трепетал и отвечал на каждое движение стоном или всхлипом. Боже, как же его хотелось.

Альфа вошел одним плавным, легким движением. Омежка охнул и прикрыл глаза. Джеймс готов был завыть волком, когда успел выхватить этот протяжный полустон из приоткрытых губ юноши. 

Руки блуждали по телу. Засосы россыпью покрывали бледную кожу. А движения были настолько мягкими и аккуратными, что перед глазами плыло марево. Альфа поддерживал парня за ноги и в один момент перекинул их себе на плечи, а освободившейся рукой взялся за член омеги. 

Ощущения были настолько невероятными, что описать их не хватило бы слов. Такое дикое удовольствие, которое можно получить только от альфы. Они были едины. 

Размеренные движения сменились хаотичными. Они успели столкнуться лбами, успели ухватить губы друг друга, успели одновременно кончить. Оргазм ярким пламенем разлился по телу, заставляя его еще какое-то время содрогаться. 

Набухал узел. Распирая изнутри. Распаляя еще больше. Заставляя зажмуриться до кругов перед глазами. До потери сознания оставалось немного.

Альфа обхватил омегу за талию и, потянув на себя, усадил сверху, сам заваливаясь на подушку за спиной. 

Их ожидала череда умопомрачительно-сладких оргазмов. 

В голове – сахарная вата. Сладкая, мягкая, нежная. Прямо, как этот омега. 

Отдался без остатка. Весь.


	7. Настроение

Утро заставило зажмуриться от яркого солнца, пробивавшегося через занавес. Тело было ватным, как будто не родным. На душе было спокойствие, легкость и радость. 

Рядом кто-то мирно сопел. Кто-то подаривший невесомость. Подаривший такое небывалое удовольствие, что хотелось прыгать по комнате от счастья.

Оливер нехотя приоткрыл глаза. Было светло, душно и хотелось пить.

Взгляд упал на ровный ряд позвонков рядом лежавшего человека. Почти у самых ягодиц была родинка. Остальное было прикрыто одеялом.

Омега опустил взгляд на себя. Он был голым и перепачканным в остатках былой ночи. Отвращения почему-то не возникало.

– Эй. – Олли осторожно дотронулся рукой до плеча.  
– Сейчас, сейчас… - неохотно прохрипел парень.  
– Ладно… 

Юноша оставил в покое своего постельного гостя и поднялся. Засохшие остатки семени неприятно саднили и стягивали кожу. В душ решено было отправиться немедленно.

Под теплой водой было хорошо. На полках не оказалось ничего мылящегося, кроме куска розового мыла. Пришлось пользоваться тем, что имелось. В домашних условия, он, конечно же, пользовался только самыми лучшими гелями для душа.

После прошедшего секс марафона на душе было такое небывалое чувство завершенности. Как будто сделал то о чем так давно грезил. Или получил самое заветное в своей жизни. 

Осознание того, что сцепка все-таки произошла, пришло не сразу. Только после ярких вспышек-воспоминаний. 

Нужно выпить противозачаточную таблетку. Кажется, где-то дома такая имелась.

Оливер вытерся насухо и, укутавшись в полотенец, вышел в номер. 

– Привет, – альфа отсалютовал вышедшему.   
– Привет, – тихо сказал Олли, подходя к своим вещам.  
– Мы встретимся еще? – неожиданно спросил Джеймс, разглядывая омегу.  
– А надо?   
– Только, если захочешь.

Олли задумался. Конечно, он захочет, что за вопрос. Как после произошедшего не может захотеться еще?

– Я подумаю, – произнес юноша, натягивая штаны.  
– Сколько тебе обычно платят?  
– Нисколько, – омега помахал головой. – Я не шлюха. 

Говорил он это предельно спокойно. Даже его холодность и безразличие вернулись голосу.

– А, как тогда?  
– Узнаешь, когда-нибудь нескоро. 

Юноша подобрал в руки свой пиджак, расправил его и, повесив на руку, повернулся к двери. 

– Ты за номер заплатишь?   
– Все проплачено. Не беспокойся, – альфа махнул рукой.

Оливер кивнул и вышел из номера, оставляя Джеймса наедине с мыслями.

***

Выпить таблетку. Вот, что первым надо сделать. 

До дома Олли добрался довольно быстро. Бартоломео был голоден и зол. Он ждал его вчера.

– Привет. Ты прости, вчера бы я точно не смог прийти.

Кот был накормлен, обласкан и расцелован. Большего ему не требовалось, поэтому он утопал в сторону кровати. 

– Так…таблетки, таблетки… где-то тут…

Омега перетряхивал коробку с лекарствами по второму кругу. Эти таблетки точно должны быть здесь, он же их сам купил перед течкой. Чувствовал, наверное, что понадобятся.   
Хорошо хоть, что принимать их можно в любое время – что до полового акта, что после.   
Когда спасительная пилюля была найдена и отправлена в рот, то стало спокойнее. Детишки ему сейчас точно не нужны.

 

Пришло сообщение от Кевина. Он интересовался самочувствием омежки. Хотелось бы Оливеру написать, что все настолько прекрасно, насколько еще никогда не было. Но он коротко написал, что все нормально.

Кстати, смазка перестала выделяться, и чувствовал он себя действительно достаточно сносно. С чем это было связанно омега не знал. Он ведь первый раз занялся сексом во время непосредственно течки. Может из-за сцепки. В любом случае, скорого возвращения всех симптомов ожидать следовало.

Телефон вибрировал, а на экране высвечивалось имя Эйдена. 

– Да, – мягко ответил юноша. – Привет. Да, все отлично. А ты, как? – в голосе слышалась тревога. – Сегодня? Да, я свободен. Конечно, конечно! Хорошо, тогда до встречи.

Эйден настаивал на встрече за обедом. Олли давно обещал мужчине провести с ним в ресторане хотя бы несколько часов. Общаться с Оливером хотелось не только в постели, но и за ее пределами.

***

Люди на улице, как сумасшедшие, сновали туда-сюда. Спешили, опаздывали, злились. В центре города, так вообще, не продохнуть. И вроде не выходные, чтобы столько народу было…

Кафе находилось на набережной, с террасы можно было рассмотреть реку и полюбоваться закатом при желании.

В назначенное время Эйден ожидал прихода Оливера.

– Привет, – мягко, почти ласково, здоровается омега.   
– Привет, – мужчина приподнимается, чтобы чмокнуть юношу в щеку.  
– Так, так. – Олли взгляну на часы. – Надо же даже не опоздал!  
– Не страшно, если бы опоздал.   
– Брось. 

Омега улыбался, искрился счастьем.

– Что могло так тебя обрадовать? Ты прям светишься…   
– Правда? – юноша вскинул брови. – Просто настроение хорошее.  
– Я рад. Закажем?  
– Да, давай.

Оливер начал просматривать меню, раздумывая, чего бы он хотел съесть.

– Не хочешь вина? Здесь хороший выбор, – предложил Эйден, поглядывая на омегу.  
– Ну, я не против, – улыбнулся Олли. – Тем более в такой компании.

Подошел официант, чтобы принять заказ. Они быстро проговорили, что бы хотели заказать, и начали неспешно что-то обсуждать.

Оливер спросил про здоровье Эйдена. Тот заверил, что вроде бы пока все в порядке. Потом обсуждали всякие насущные проблемы. Эйдену бесконечно нравилось проводить время в компании этого омеги.

– Ну, давай за тебя, – предложил альфа, поднося бокал с красным вином ближе к Оливеру.  
– Давай лучше за тебя, – омежка обольстительно ухмыльнулся. Ну, как такому отказать?

Послышался тихий звон бокалов. 

– Спасибо, что пришел, – сказал Эйден. – Мне очень приятно.  
– Это мне приятно провести вечер с тобой. 

Вечер продолжился разговором обо всем и ни о чем, периодическим звяканьем бокалов и красивым закатом. 

Потом Оливера довезли до дома. Он был благодарен Эйдену за проведенное с ним время и приятную беседу. Альфа пообещал как-нибудь еще пригласить омегу в ресторанчик.

Спокойствие и счастье продолжали играть в крови омежки.

***

Вечером Оливер смотрел какую-то слезливую мелодраму по телевизору и жевал попкорн. Когда главного героя в очередной раз настигла печальная участь, омега выключил телевизор и отправился в спальню.

– Бартоломео! Ты где? – юноша окликнул кота, поправляя постельное белье. 

Кот вальяжно вышагал со стороны своего любимого окна. 

– Запрыгивай. А то ночью столкну тебя с кровати случайно.

Бартоломео присел у двери и начал наблюдать за хозяином.

– Ну, как хочешь. Приглашать больше не буду.

Оливер забрался под одеяло и хотел уже выключить светильник, но неожиданно зазвонил телефон. 

Парень подивился тому, что с работы звонят так поздно. 

– Алло, – с осторожностью ответил юноша. – Да, спасибо, мне уже лучше. Но завтра не мой рабочий день, зачем мне приходить? – омега был обескуражен, когда его срочно вызвали на работу. – Ну, хорошо. Я подъеду.

Оливер отключил вызов и принялся выставлять будильник. Как же странно все это было.

***

Так как Олли вызвали на работу в субботу, то не было необходимости пялить на себя костюм. Поэтому юноша остановил свой выбор на светлых джинсах, белой футболке и кедах. 

Если бы кто-то из коллег увидел его сейчас, сказали бы что юноша просто вышел прогуляться по центру, а не выехал на важную встречу.

Но даже сейчас он умудрялся выглядеть бесподобно. Да и машина, на которой он подъехал к офису, явно давала понять, что мальчишка он не простой. 

 

В кабинет директора пришлось подниматься по лестнице, потому что лифт как назло сломался. В офисе практически никого не было, только неуспевающие в срок сотрудники упорно дорабатывали материал на своих рабочих местах. Проходя мимо, Оливер отметил, что на его столе прибавилось бумаг.

– Простите, можно? – юноша аккуратно постучал в дверь.  
– Да, входи.

Альфа стоял около окна и рылся в своих бумажках в поисках нужной. 

Кабинет был просторный и светлый. Ауры злого начальства здесь не витало, поэтому Олли невольно подумал, за что этого мужчину все так боятся? Здесь было не убрано, бумаги валялись везде, где можно, но здесь было спокойно. 

– Мне вчера позвонили в двенадцатом часу. Это меня немного обескуражило. Что-то серьезное? – омега сразу перешел к делу. 

Альфа оторвал взгляд от макулатуры. Сам он был одет так же неофициально, как и Олли. Темные штаны, небесно-голубая рубашка, волосы, кажется, не расчесаны. 

– Да, да, очень серьезное, – активно закивал мужчина. – Беда состоит в следующем, – он выудил-таки заветную бумаженцию и прикрыл шкаф. – Как ты знаешь, сейчас проходит выставка в Париже. Нам там быть обязательно, но проблема в том, что послать туда абсолютно некого.   
– Стоп, стоп. – Оливер даже выставил руки вперед. – Хотите меня отправить?  
– Дослушай сначала, – альфа вздохнул. – Я не могу отослать туда, кого попало. Должен был поехать Стюарт, но он слег в больницу. Ландшафтных архитекторов у нас всего двое: он и ты, – мужчина указал пальцем на омегу. – Просто у тебя квалификация другая.   
– И вы ведете к тому, что я должен поехать в Париж? Просто оттого, что у меня подходящая специальность? – парень недоумевал.  
– Ну, как бы, да.   
– А, что кто-то другой не подходит? Напишите в заявке другую специальность и дело с концом.  
– Зачем мне искать кого-то еще, когда у меня уже есть специалист? – альфа улыбнулся.

Оливер устало вздохнул. Вот что-что, а ехать в другую страну, ему не хотелось ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

– Я языка не знаю, – выдал он последний аргумент.  
– Знаешь, – утвердил директор, ухмыляясь. – Не забывай, что у меня есть твое резюме.  
– Черт… – выругался Олли. – Ну, пишите заявки, пакуйте чемоданы. Поеду.

Директор аж весь засветился от счастья. Он почему-то планировал, что уговоры продляться минимум с час, но видимо звезды сошлись иначе. 

– Спасибо, – выдал альфа. – Очень выручил!   
– Когда выезд?   
– В понедельник в семь утра. На неделю всего. Потом еще и премию выпишу!

Оливер устало потер глаза. Все его прекрасное настроение полетело Бартоломео под хвост. В кармане звякнул телефон, омега потянулся за ним, попутно сообщая директору:

– Мне в офис подъехать или сразу в аэропорт? – юноша не отводил взгляда от экрана смартфона. – И для какой вообще цели туда едут?  
– Ты приедешь сразу в аэропорт, билеты тебе кто-нибудь завезет в воскресенье. И посещают это важное мероприятие для того, чтобы познакомиться с новыми людьми и показать себя.   
– А чего я туда один должен ехать? – возмутился юноша. – Что никакого сопровождения?  
– Ага, сейчас все уедут, и кто работать будет? – мужчина глянул на омегу, цепляясь взглядом за все в этом мальчишке.   
– Ладно, – вздохнул Олли, убирая телефон. – Мой номер вы отыскали, значит и адрес найдете. Жду билетов и премии. До встречи.

Омега развернулся и вышел за дверь. Альфа хотел еще что-то сказать на прощание, но юноша уже испарился. Пришлось ухмыльнуться и начать поиски адреса этого парня.


	8. Вожделение

Поехать в другую страну вот так на раз-два, было не так просто. Во-первых, отсутствие Оливера целую неделю в родном городе могло плохо отразиться на его отношениях с клиентами. Ведь зачастую именно омега подстраивался под плотный график бизнесменов. 

Во-вторых, не хотел он ехать ни в какой Париж! Просто из принципа не хотел и все тут!

– Эй, Филип, привет, – юноша прижимал телефон, к уху попутно сворачивая очередную футболку. – Слушай, меня тут в Париж отправляют на неделю, чтоб я поучаствовал в какой-то там выставке. Ты меня тогда не теряй, а то не дозвонишься и переживать начнешь. – Олли огляделся, пытаясь определиться, что еще ему понадобиться. – Да, вообще беспредел, если честно. Не спросили, не предупредили, просто едешь и точка. Ну, конечно, я отпирался, не идиот же, – омега улыбнулся, слушая гневную тираду брата. – Ладно, давай. Кэссу привет и поцелуй. Позвоню, как прилечу.

Парень отключил вызов. 

Комод он освободил подчистую. В одном чемодане было все для неофициальной части мероприятия – футболки, джинсы, нижнее белье, кеды. Во второй решено было укомплектовать костюмы, рубашки, галстуки. 

И правильно ведь говорят: едешь на день – собирайся на три. 

С комода в чемодан также отправилась та самая книга, которая уже соскучилась по достойным отзывам. Почему-то Оливер не сомневался, что Париж прибавит этой книжке парочку исписанных страниц.

– Черт, Айви! 

Оливер схватился за телефон, быстро выискивая нужный номер.

– Айвори, привет! Прости, что так поздно. У меня форс-мажор, меня в Париж отправили на неделю. Ты мог бы приходить Бартоломео кормить? – омега затаил дыхание в надежде на юношу. – О, слава богам! Думал, придется родителей просить, а у меня папа животных не особо жалует. Ну, ключи у тебя есть, деньги я тебе оставлю на тумбе, остальное в принципе знаешь. Да, и молоком его не балуй, а то зазнается, – усмехнулся парень, смотря на животинку. – Я тогда потом тебе надбавку выпишу. Еще, как стоит! Ты меня сильно выручаешь. Хорошо, разберемся после. Спасибо еще раз. Ага, пока.

Мысленно можно было поставить еще одну галочку. Вроде всех обзвонил. Только Эдварду пришлось отписаться, а то он трубку не брал. 

– Ну, что Барти, скучать-то будешь? – Олли присел на корточки перед котом, который лежал на диване.

Кот прищурил глаза и повернул голову, чтобы рука хозяина не коснулась его.

– Ну, ладно, ладно, – омега взял животное на руки. – Бартоломео. Так сойдет?

Котяра довольно мурлыкнул. Ну, не нравилось коту, когда его называют таким сокращенным именем. 

– Ишь гурман нашелся, – проговорил Оливер, поглаживая кота по загривку. 

В дверь позвонили, и кота пришлось отправить обратно на диван.

Омега глянул в глазок, узнавая своего босса в лице пришедшего.

– Здравствуйте, – юноша улыбнулся. – Почтальоном подрабатываете? 

Альфа по-детски мило нахмурился. 

– Между прочим, сюда чертовски сложно попасть. Я думал отпечатки пальцев возьмут и на учет выставят, – мужчина заулыбался.  
– Статус здесь проживающих, обязывает проявлять все меры предосторожности для благополучного их проживания.  
– О, как! – удивился мужчина. – В общем вот билеты, – альфа выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака две белые бумажки. – Туда и обратно. Ну, проживание, питание, все дела. Там встретишься с нашими сотрудниками из филиалов, они все объяснят. Вопросы?  
– А отказаться можно? – с надеждой в голосе произнес омега.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся альфа.  
– Ну, тогда, вопросов не имею. – Оливер уже хотел закрыть входную дверь и отправиться дальше поковать вещи, но мужчина его остановил.  
– Чем занят? – неожиданно спросил альфа, оглядывая квартиру за омегой.  
– Ну, вообще-то вы меня тут в ссылку отправляете, так что логично, что я собираю вещи.  
– Понятно. 

Хотелось спросить еще кучу всего. Пробыть здесь хотя бы еще минутку, еще секунду посмотреть на этого симпатичного мальчишку. 

Оливер вопросительно уставился на босса, только сейчас понимая, что тот выше него на целую голову. 

Эту молчаливую недоговоренность и немые взгляды, прервал Бартоломео, протяжно мяукнув на всю квартиру.

– У тебя кот?  
– Да. 

Парень развернулся и подхватил животное на руки.

– Чего орешь? – прошипел Олли, удобнее устраивая гостя на руках.  
– Красавец какой, – восхищенно выдал мужчина. – Прямо, как ты.  
– Спасибо. Мы польщены, да?   
– Как звать?  
– Бартоломео.  
– Интересное имя. 

Оливер понимал, что прекратить эту нелепую ситуацию надо срочно. В голове, конечно, билась мысль о том, что альфа просто тянет время, чтобы втихомолку поразглядывать его. 

– У меня еще много дел, – спокойно сказал омега, поднимая глаза на мужчину. – До свидания.

Альфа попятился, и перед ним захлопнулась массивная серебристая дверь. 

– Черт побери! – выругался он, разворачиваясь.

Внезапно подумалось, что даже дверь у этого омеги такая же вычурная и изящная, как он сам.

***

Утром было немного пасмурно. Настроение тоже было пасмурным. Ехать во Францию все еще не хотелось, но дороги назад не было точно.

Сообщили, что началась посадка на необходимый рейс, пришлось проследовать за толпой.

Оливер неохотно потопал в сторону трапа, катя за собой чемоданы. 

– Молодой человек ваши билеты? – попросил улыбающийся юноша, протягивая руку.  
– Да, вот.

Олли улыбнулся в ответ, хотя сделал это через силу. Отчего-то настроения не было вовсе.

Омегу ожидал муторный перелет до столицы. 

 

В Париже ярко светило солнце. Прямо напрягая своей жизнерадостностью и счастьем. Никаких светлых чувств омега сейчас явно не испытывал. 

– Здравствуйте. Вы Оливер Оллфорд? – молодой альфа, улыбался и протягивал руку.  
– Да, привет, – омега тяжко вздохнул. – Долго нам до отеля?  
– Нет, тут совсем рядом, – парнишка махнул рукой. – Буквально две улицы пройти.   
– Отлично, а то я устал очень. 

Оливер быстро шел за своим спутником, еле за ним поспевая. Проводник взял оба чемодана себе и Олли был налегке. 

– Сегодня в шесть вечера торжественная вечеринка открытия. За вами прийти?  
– Да, пожалуйста. Я плохо здесь ориентируюсь, – учтиво улыбнулся Оливер.  
– Вам нужен будет переводчик?  
– Нет, спасибо. Я язык знаю.   
– Хорошо, – альфа поклонился и пропустил юношу в номер. – До встречи. 

Оливер облегченно вздохнул, когда его, наконец, оставили одного. Телефон нетерпеливо звякнул новым сообщением, вероятно братишка уже соскучился.

Взяв телефон в руки Олли подивился увиденному. Писал не кто иной, как Джеймс. Омега удивленно похлопал ресницами.

«Привет. Еще не надумал встретиться?»

Омега был очень удивлен, так сильно, что дар речи потерял. Что-то внутри подсказывало ответить согласием на встречу, а что-то отчаянно билось, взывая к отказу.

«Меня в городе нет»

Коротко ответил омега, отчего-то слабо улыбаясь. 

***

Костюм лоснился своей дороговизной и изяществом. Насыщенный изумрудный цвет отлично играл под светом множества софитов. Оливер притягивал взгляды. Богатые альфы, состоятельные омеги, деловитые беты, все без исключения смотрели только на него. Он вошел сюда, как принц, торжественно, праздно.

Казалось даже музыка немного затихла, как только он переступил порог этой «тусовки».

В нагрудном кармане был небольшой голубой цветок. Жилетка была контрастного коричневого цвета, а белая, как снег, рубашка, кажется, блестела на свету. 

Омега обольстительно улыбнулся, проходя мимо какого-то мужчины с бокалом шампанского в руке. Сопровождающий Оливера пытался донести что-то до своего спутника, но Олли уверенно шел прямо, ловя на себе каждый вожделеющий взгляд. 

– Добрый вечер, – буквально пропел на французском высокий альфа. 

Пришлось ухмыльнуться, пока в голове вспоминались все французские слова.

– Здравствуйте, – проговорил юноша, подавая руку. 

Альфа хотел было чмокнуть белесую кожу, но Олли неожиданно начал трясти руку мужчины, выказывая, таким образом, жест приветствия.

Мужчина улыбнулся, понимая, что мальчишка темпераментный, причем очень.

– Прекрасно выглядите.   
– Благодарю. Я здесь впервые, вы не могли бы меня ознакомить здесь со всем? – голос был мягок, но в тоже время настойчив.

Этого омегу хотелось с первой секунды. С первого взгляда. С первой его фразы, брошенной на французском.

– Сочту за честь, – галантно ответил мужчина, подавая руку омеге.

Оливер улыбнулся и все-таки взял альфу под руку, чтобы пройти с ним в центр зала. 

Массивные золотые люстры переливались всеми цветами, привлекая к себе внимание. На столах тарелки с разнообразными закусками теснились с выпивкой, причем, на любой вкус.

Оливер аккуратно подцепил бокал искристого шампанского у проходящего мимо официанта. Мужчина продолжал свой нескучный рассказ на французском, а все остальные провожали эту парочку завистливыми взглядами.

Музыка постепенно начала затихать, а свет софитов направился в сторону импровизированной сцены.

– Добрый вечер, дорогие гости, – спокойно начал ведущий. – Мы рады приветствовать вас на нашей выставке. Ее проведение – очень знаковое для нас событие, – народ постепенно начал придвигаться ближе к сцене. – В течение недели здесь будут представлены работы многих знаменитых архитекторов и дизайнеров. Надеемся, что эта выставка принесет вам много новых знакомств и полезных контактов,– зал зааплодировал, а ведущий поднял вверх руку с бокалом, призывая к продолжению банкета.  
– Вы представите какую-нибудь работу? – поинтересовался Оливер, смотря на своего спутника.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Мое сооружение будет выставлено в секции «В». Вы придете посмотреть?  
– Естественно, – кивнул омега, ухмыляясь. 

Музыка вновь залила зал, люди продолжили свое неспешное общение. Кто-то предпочитал сидеть за столиком в приятной компании, кто-то потихоньку прогуливался вдоль зала, периодически выглядывая на террасу. 

– Я вынужден извиниться и отойти в уборную, – юноша кивнул головой и отправился искать спасительную комнату.

Когда он уже собирался вернуться в зал, телефон оповестил о сообщении.

«А, когда вернешься? Нам нужно встретиться» - писал Джеймс.

Оливер остановился на входе. Он не понимал, что от него хочет этот альфа и что такого срочного ему хотелось сказать. Поэтому он решил проигнорировать письмо. Необходимо показать альфёнку, что продолжения этих светлых встреч больше не будет.

***

Утром следующего дня пришлось идти на выставку. В назначенное время опять пришел проводник, которого, кстати, звали Фредерик. 

– Доброе утро, – счастливо поздоровался молодой человек.   
– Привет. А как одеваться нужно? Костюм, все дела? – Оливер подозрительно оглядел свой чемодан, то есть гардероб.   
– Нет, совсем не обязательно. Как вам будет удобно,– он опять лучезарно улыбнулся. 

Альфа все это время стоял в дверях и ждал, когда омега соизволит-таки облачиться в одежду. А пока ему представилась отличная возможность лицезреть упругие округлости пятой точки омеги, которые так удачно обтягивали спортивные штаны. 

Свой выбор Оливер остановил на светлых штанах и мятной футболке с воротником. 

Омега начал преспокойно стягивать с себя вещи, будто не замечая другого человека.

– А тебе лет сколько? – спросил юноша, будучи увлеченным натягиванием на себя штанов.  
– Двадцать. Я тут стажер на время выставки. А так учусь в универе и подрабатываю, когда время есть, – спокойно выдал парень, одним глазком поглядывая на омегу.  
– Понятно. А ты здесь впервые или бывал уже?  
– Уже третий раз. Она ж каждый год проходит, а у меня, тогда как раз время было, ну и потом мне понравилось, да и платят здесь прилично.   
– И, что входит в твои обязанности?  
– Встречать в аэропорту гостей, провожать везде, и представлять их другим сотрудникам этой фирмы.   
– Молодец, – неожиданно сказал Оливер, поднимаясь с кровати. – Работа залог успеха. Запомни это.

Омега на минуту отвернулся к окну, беря что-то с подоконника. 

– А правду говорят, что вы вроде как гений?   
– В смысле? – Олли был очень удивлен, уж как его только не называли, но гением впервые.  
– Ну, рано всего добились. Там универ лучший, курсы крутейшие и работа высокооплачиваемая, и все это в таком юном возрасте.

Оливер хмыкнул и подошел ближе к Фредерику. 

– Смотря кто говорит, – тихо прошептал он почти в губы альфе и вышел за дверь. 

Парень, казалось, сейчас под землю провалится не то от стыда, не то от возбуждения. Он стоял, как вкопанный, еще какой-то время, пока не услышал оклик.

– Бегу, бегу! – спешно крикнул альфа, стараясь закрыть дверь.

И точно ведь правду говорят. Этот омега тот еще змей искуситель.


	9. Потребности

Сама по себе выставка была очень интересной. Много красивых картинок, куча мини-зданий, сделанных как будто для детских развлечений. 

Почти в каждом павильоне был человек, который делал небольшой доклад о проделанной работе и предстоящих планах. Особо изобретательные делали свои макеты раскладными, чтобы можно было собрать это маленькое здание самостоятельно. 

– В скором времени мы будем возводить фонтан рядом с центральной улицей. Это будет грандиозный проект, который продумывался мистером Бруксом долгое время,– неспешно говорил юноша, стоя по ту сторону сооруженного полу-прилавка. – А как только завершится постройка нового торгового центра, то мистер Брукс приедет лично провести открытие.

Оливер устало вздохнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Оттого что он вчера переел на ночь всяких вкусностей, сейчас была тяжесть. Радовало только то, что домой он вернется уже завтра вечером.

– Рад, что ты пришел-таки, – радостно сообщил мужчина, оказываясь рядом очень неожиданно.   
– Я же обещал, – спокойно сказал Олли, поворачиваясь лицом к альфе.

Мистер Брукс был здесь самым богатеньким, самым влиятельным. И это был первый знакомый Оливера в чужой стране, надо же какое совпадение.

– Когда ты уезжаешь?  
– Завтра. Сегодня я буду на вечере закрытия.  
– Отлично, тогда там и встретимся.

Мужчина скрылся за множеством проходящих людей. Оливер понял с первого взгляда, чем закончится это знакомство.

***

Молодой альфа неистово стонал и прогибался под напористыми движениями умелого омеги. Еще никогда не было так хорошо, как сейчас. Недаром говорят про этого омегу, что он искусный умелец.

– У меня… - прохрипел Фредерик. – Мне пора…

Оливер вылизывал соски, поглаживал рукой возбужденный член. Ему так безумно нравилось смотреть на этот стеснительный румянец на гладких щеках. Его так возбуждали короткие, брошенные вскользь, взгляды этого альфёнка. Их разделяли какие-то два года, но было стойкое ощущение того, что вытворяют с мальчишкой такие непристойности впервые. 

– Ты девственник? – прошептал омега, поднимая глаза на парня.

Фредерик молчал. Краснел, тяжело дышал, прикрывал глаза, но молчал. 

– Так и знал, – почти прошипел Олли, ухмыляясь и продолжая покусывать нежную кожу.

Альфа умилительно прикрыл глаза рукой, лишь бы не видеть этого хищника.

Оливер взял в рот сочащуюся смазкой изнывающую плоть. На секунду показалось, что мальчишка задохнулся, ну или просто так сладко простонал. 

Фредерик всхлипнул, когда омега заглотил до основания. Кажется, можно было разрыдаться от нахлынувших чувств. 

Оливер делал все медленно, томно, растягивая удовольствие. Он так пошло причмокивал, что сил никак не было и приходилось с трудом втягивать воздух и тут же прогибаться, и стонать, как последний мальчишка на трассе.

Это была грязная игра.

Но ставки были высоки.

Когда омега оказался сверху, то альфа соизволил приоткрыть глаза. 

Он опустился и впился в губы поцелуем. Да, таким, что крышу сносило будто ураганом. Страстно, властно, быстро, остервенело, умело, горячо…

Альфа боялся дотронуться до этого Бога. А вдруг все сон и он растворится, только рукой проведи?

Оливер укусил нижнюю губу альфе, приводя мальчишку в чувства. 

Потому что в следующее мгновение, он насаживался на член и помогал себе рукой. Вот сейчас точно мир перестал существовать. Внутри разливалась лавина страсти, обжигая все внутренности.

С губ Оливера слетел протяжный стон, он утопил его в губах этого мальчишки.

Господи, если рай вообще существует, то здесь, кажется, открываются райские врата. 

Омега двигался хаотично. То быстро, то медленно, то останавливался и целовал приоткрытые губы. 

Дышать было тяжело, сфокусировать взгляд было вообще за пределами мечтаний. 

Оргазм окутал с головой, погружая в пучину тягучего марева. Миллионы маленьких петард разом взорвались в голове, оставляя после себя оглушенность и пятна перед глазами. Мир рухнул и построился заново. 

Оливер был доволен. Счастлив и опустошен одновременно. Он хотел этого с первого дня, проведенного во Франции. 

То, что Фредерик девственник было понятно без слов – он заглядывался на омегу, неосознанно облизывался, видя его полуобнаженным. Оливер решил сделать такой своеобразный подарок мальчишке в последний день. 

– Писать можешь? – неожиданно спросил Олли, приседая.  
– Что? – хрипло ответил альфа, приподнимая голову. – Какой писать, у меня дышать-то с трудом получается...

Омега шикнул на мальчишку и утопал в ванную. 

Оливер вышел в халате и с полотенцем на голове. Фредерик нагло спал на чужой кровати, распластавшись аки звезда.

Юноша вздохнул и принялся потихоньку собирать вещи. Он обязательно заставит этого альфёнка написать отзыв, конечно, после того, как его величество выспится.

***

Вечером этого же дня должна была пройти вечеринка посвященная закрытию выставки. Фредерик покинул комнату Оливера только в пятом часу. Ему было жутко стыдно, неудобно и в тоже время до невозможности приятно, что первый раз прошел с таким омегой, как Олли.

– Прийти вечером? – уходя, спросил мальчишка.  
– Нет. Я уже здесь ориентируюсь. 

Одеться он решил не так импозантно, как всегда. Сегодня выбор пал на светло-сиреневые брюки, белую рубашку с галстуком в тон штанов, а сверху он накинул легкий пиджак в клеточку. 

Про себя отметил, что опять прекрасно выглядит и вышел в торжественный зал.

Здесь его уже все знали. Альфы стремились познакомиться для более близкого общения, омеги пытались перещеголять юношу, что получалось, не очень удачно, а беты просто восхищались со стороны.

– Добрый вечер, – учтиво склонив голову, сказал Оливер.  
– Привет. 

Компания из четырех человек обратила внимание на подошедшего. Стоявший рядом с пузатым альфой омежка ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты, как всегда, прекрасен, – пропел омега.  
– Благодарю. Вы тоже отлично выглядите, – спокойно и крайне миролюбиво ответил Олли.  
– С-спасибо. – омежка явно не это ожидал услышать. – Я знаю, ты не местный, но очень хорошо говоришь, даже акцента почти нет. Часто бываешь во Франции?  
– Жил в Страсбурге какое-то время, – улыбаясь, ответил юноша. – В доме, где я жил, на первом этаже поселился один дедушка, коренной француз. Мы с ним каждый вечер практиковались в произношении.   
– О, как прелестно, – искренне подивился омега. – Сразу чувствуется рука коренного француза. Ваше произношение очень похоже. 

Оливер кивнул в знак согласия. Воспоминания о тех теплых днях накрыли с головой, и он не заметил, как подошел мистер Брукс.

– Здравствуйте. Что обсуждаете?

Омега вздернул голову очень резко, выплывая из воспоминаний.

– Представьте только! Оливер прожил в Страсбурге некоторое время, именно поэтому у него такое чистое произношение!  
– Потрясающе! Позвольте, украду его у вас?  
– Да, конечно! – омежка махнул рукой.

Оливер пошел следом за Бруксом. Настроение было никак не игривое, не радостное, даже не веселое. Уже очень сильно хотелось домой.

Альфа прижал юношу к стене сразу, как только они вышли из зала. Он тянулся поцеловать, ухватить хоть кусочек этого запретного плода. 

Омега откинул все ненужные мысли, решил раствориться сейчас в этом мгновении.

– Уйдем отсюда.

 

Надо сказать, что Брукс в свои сорок пять выглядел еще очень неплохо. Подтянутое тело, сильные руки, подкачанные ноги.

Он был выше и больше омеги раза в два, поэтому при желании мог обхватить юношу, как тростиночку. И он обхватил, уваливая Оливера на большую кровать, раздевая, распаляя.

Они по минутам проваливались в поцелуй, задыхаясь друг другом. По мгновениям чувствовали страсть. И по часам упивались друг другом.

Брукс был нежен с юношей. Он вылизывал, кусал порой, после зализывал укус и оставил-таки пару засосов. 

Растягивал постепенно, плавно, почти нехотя. Не прерывая страстного переплетения языков. 

Омега стонал в голос, всхлипывал, дрожал. Как же все-таки восхитительно он себя сейчас чувствовал. 

Альфа медленно развел ноги лежавшего под ним парня в стороны, и вошел одним размашистым движением. Заставляя проронить сладостно-томный стон, утонуть в собственных ощущениях и захлебнуться чувствами. 

Оливер прогибался в спине, насаживался глубже, стонал громче. Ему почему-то сейчас захотелось абстрагироваться от всех проблем и пребывать в этом забвении чуточку дольше. 

Брукс пыхтел. Капельки пота скатывались по лбу и осторожно соскальзывали, падая прямо на омегу. 

Альфа кончил быстро, бурно, напористо. Оливер не успел опомниться, как его тело уже покинули и завалились рядом.

– Это восхитительно! – заявил мужчина, пытаясь поровнять дыхание.

Оливеру так вовсе не казалось. Он ведь только вошел во вкус, только приготовился к длительному марафону неумолимых оргазмов. 

На лице омеги четко выражалось недоумение и небольшой оттенок злости. Стоило ли так напрягаться ради мимолетного удовольствия?

– Уже уходишь? – мужчина приподнял голову, оглядывая полуголого Олли.  
– Да, – холодно ответил юноша, собирая свои вещи.

Кажется, во Франции ему не хватало именно его хваленой незаинтересованности и холодности. 

***

Все прощались, желая легкого перелета друг другу.

Видеться с Бруксом особого желания не возникало, поэтому омега даже не стал искать его глазами в толпе. Один милый омега, с которым они познакомились в павильоне с макетами парков, подарил на прощанье коробку дорогущих конфет. Оливер вежливо отказался, но омега настоял, утверждая, что ему будет приятно, даже если Оливер просто угостит кого-то этими сладостями.

– Надеюсь, еще увидимся, – улыбнулся мужчина низенького роста, забавно шевеля усами.   
– Надеюсь, – кивнул Оливер, удаляясь в сторону самолета.

С Фредериком прощались отдельно. Приватно, страстно перехватив его губки в коридоре. Было интересно наблюдать за изменившимся выражением лица этого альфёнка. 

Но, как бы здесь не было хорошо, домой хотелось с неистовой силой. 

Неделя пролетела как-то, ну очень незаметно. Зато приобретенные здесь знакомства и отзывы определенно того стоили.


	10. Разница

В родном городе даже дышалось легче. Свободнее, что ли.

Оливера встречали большой дружной толпой. Кэсс первым ринулся к омежке на руки.

– Привет, привет. Я очень соскучился. – Олли чмокал мальчишку, пока тот заливисто смеялся.  
– Привет. Как долетел? – подошел Филип с мужем под ручку.  
– Привет, – юноша обнял брата и Кэмерона. – Да, нормально, только устал очень.  
– Как Франция? Понравилось хоть? – поинтересовался Кэмерон, забирая у Олли чемоданы.   
– Было забавно. Там все постоянно веселились и гуляли. Не выставка по работе, а какой-то бал-маскарад, – улыбнулся омега.

Все сели в машину, а Кэссиди поспешил забраться к Оливеру на колени.

– Я скучал!   
– Я тоже,– омежка обнял мальчика очень нежно. 

Поездка до дома Оливера прошла за рассказами о прошедших вечеринках, приобретенных знакомствах и красивых французских закатах. Правда выйти Олли пришлось чуть раньше, чтобы не испугать ненароком родственников близлежащими особняками и дорогими машинами. Поэтому омега предпочел выйти у обычных трехэтажек, делая вид, будто там он и живет.

– Ну, ты как отдохнешь, в гости приезжай обязательно, – напутствовал Филип.  
– Хорошо.

***

Практически весь следующий день Оливер отсыпался. У него был еще один законный день отгула.

– Боже, что ж так жарко-то?..

Омега обмахивался каким-то буклетом, стоя у распахнутого окна. Юноша вот уже второй день изнывает от жары и обильно потеет, при том, что на улице не такая уж высокая температура.

Он глянул на кота, удобно расположившегося на диване. Обычно повышение температуры в квартире можно было сразу определить по животному: кот начинал спать на кафельной плитке, на кухне и приоткрывать рот, чтобы дышать. Сейчас Бартоломео преспокойно дремал на диване, значит, была приемлемая температура. 

Оливер подивился сам себе. Может он простудился и у него жар?

 

Выйти на работу все-таки пришлось. Жутко хотелось поваляться в кровати еще хотя бы парочку минут, но будильник настаивал, а кот требовал завтрака.

Прогноз погоды показывал среднюю температуру и не грозился осадками. Оливер надел легкую рубашку, светлые штаны и отправился работать.

На работе встретили радушно, даже радостно. Кевин подошел первым.

– Ну, как съездил? Весело было?  
– Очень, – кивнул юноша. – А босс на месте?  
– Да, кажется. – Кевин почесал затылок, улыбаясь. – Ты только по нему соскучился?  
– Нет, я по своей премии соскучился. 

Только и ответил Оливер, направляясь в сторону кабинета директора.

– Добрый день. Я тут из Франции вернулся, – оповестил юноша, врываясь в кабинет. – Мне там вроде премия обещана? 

Мужчина оглядел вошедшего. Оливер выглядел необычно растрепано, и, кажется, очень волновался.

– Что ты весь вспотел? Все было так плохо?  
– Нет, все было прекрасно, – юноша достал из кармана платок. – Всё посмотрел, на французском полепетал, пару телефончиков взял, – спешно сказал омега, утирая пот со лба. – Знал бы, что там так здорово – сам туда просился.

Выглядел парень не лучшим образом. Говорил, будто с запинками, обливался потом, и еле на ногах стоял.

– Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? – обеспокоился начальник. – Выглядишь неважно…  
– Пустяки. Кажись, простыл, лихорадит вот…  
– Понятно. Ну, жду тогда отчета о подписанных контрактах.   
– Хорошо, будет. А премия?  
– Выпишу. Обещал же. 

Альфа улыбнулся, а омега только неразборчиво что-то прокряхтел, кивнул наотмашь и скрылся за дверью. 

***

На неделе надо было встретиться с Эдвардом. Делать этого не хотелось совсем, от слова вообще. 

По приезде из Франции сразу навалилось столько работы, что омега иногда забывал, когда спал. Все отчеты он успел сдать в срок, но после этого сразу пришлось браться на выполнение очередного заказа и до ночи выстраивать чертежи. 

– Добрый день, соедините с Бруксом, – вежливо попросил Оливер у оператора.

На счастье корпорации, Оливер так сильно очаровал мистера Брукса, что тот незамедлительно начал работать с ними. Причем общаться желал только с понравившимся ему омегой. Руководство благодарило Олли и готово было целовать мальчишке руки, потому что именно этого сотрудничества они так давно хотели.

Дела шли в гору, продвижение по карьерной лестнице шло семимильными шагами. 

Но переутомление сказывалось, поэтому на работу омежка приходил, как вареный овощ. Лихорадить, слава Богу, перестало, и на том спасибо. 

В обеденный перерыв Оливер позволил себе положить голову на руку и прикрыть глаза. Он был разбит, раздавлен и чувствовал абсолютную апатию. 

– Оливер сколько ты уже не спал? – раздался вопрос где-то рядом.  
– Около двух суток, – промямлил юноша, не открывая глаз.  
– Иди домой, нельзя себя так изматывать, – сказал начальник, положив руку на плечо омеге.  
– У меня заказ на такие суммы, что изматывать себя – единственное, что мне осталось.  
– Закончишь потом. Иди, выспись. 

Оливер послушно поднялся с кресла и, не раздумывая отправился домой. К своей любимой кровати. 

Он бы сейчас проигнорировал данный приказ, огрызнулся или что-то еще. Что-то, что он обычно делает. Но сейчас было настолько все равно, будто его холодность и безразличие разом куда-то испарилась.

***

Приближались долгожданные выходные. С работой было покончено, юноша даже выспался, но тяжесть мыслей никуда не делась. У омеги даже возникло чувство, что он сам не знает, что осмысливает. 

Утром он решил отправиться в супермаркет и купить продуктов на неделю, может и проветрится заодно.

Размеренный гул людей, прохлада магазина действительно позволили омеге расслабиться и перестать истерзать свой мозг. Все проблемы сосредоточились на выборе мяса для Бартоломео и молока посвежее.

Тележка наполнялась медленно, но верно, а Оливер погрузился в изучение упаковки очередной приправы.

От занятного дела его оторвал кто-то неаккуратный. Олли оторвал взгляд от яркой упаковки и посмотрел на обидчика.

– Дико извиняюсь, – проговорил кто-то сверху. – Я не специально.

Пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на высокого альфу. 

– Ничего страшного… - промямлил юноша. – Правда я сбился и теперь начну перечитывать по новой, – омега улыбнулся.  
– Это станет проблемой? Я могу помочь, – лучезарно заулыбался альфа.  
– Не стоит. – Оливер махнул головой. – Вы вероятно спешите…  
– Я полагаю всю спешку можно отложить ради такого важного дела, как… - мужчина глянул на упаковку в руках омеги. – Приправы для пареных овощей.

Олли засмущался, а уголок его губы дрогнул и пополз вверх. Взгляд пришлось опустить в пол, чтобы румянец был не так отчетливо виден.

– Так вам помочь с прочтением?   
– Если будет не трудно, – кивнул омега, протягивая пакетик с приправой.  
– Ну, давайте разберемся, – альфа облокотился о свою тележку локтем. – Базилик, тмин, орегано… Ваше мастерство и умение, и конечно, любовь к готовке, – мужчина посмотрел на юношу. – У вас все имеется?   
– Пожалуй, кроме мастерства, – честно признался омега. – Я больше любитель, вкусно получится и то, слава Богу, – парень так мило повел плечом, что альфа невольно ухмыльнулся.   
– Ну, значит, вам просто необходимо преподать урок. К счастью, я неплохо общаюсь с плитой и приправами, – мужчина отдал пакетик обратно Оливеру.  
– И что же нужно, чтобы попасть на мастер-класс?  
– Желание.  
– Тогда я готов, – омега победно выставил вперед подбородок и прикрыл глаза.  
– Отлично, – альфа заулыбался, доставая из кармана телефон. – Номер-то скажите? Сообщу вам место проведения мастер-классов.  
– Да, конечно. 

Омежка с придыханием произносил цифры и с нескрываемым любопытством смотрел на альфу.

– Оливер.   
– Фабиан, – мужчина кивнул головой и, ухмыляясь, покатил свою тележку в противоположную сторону. 

У Оливера отчего-то улыбка была до ушей. Он, пожалуй, впервые с такой радостью пообщался с альфой. И такое буйство эмоций внутри, альфа тоже вызывал в нем впервые.

***

Все остальные покупки сделались как-то сами собой. Из головы точно поубавилось пару десятков отягощающих мыслей, и это несказанно радовало. 

Теперь руки так и постукивали по экрану смартфона в ожидании заветного звонка или сообщения. 

Внутри, где-то в районе сердца, приятно ныло оттого, что с Оливером познакомился такой симпатичный альфа. Все в омеге предвкушало и трепетало. И если раньше он бы отнесся к этому знакомству достаточно скептично, то сейчас, почему-то, чувствовалось спокойствие. Возникало ощущение, что именно что-то такое должно было случиться в жизни.

Как бы от переполняющих чувств опять не бросило в жар. 

Телефон засверкал, а на экране отобразилось новое сообщение.

Альфа приглашал Оливера в воскресенье вечером на тот самый мастер-класс. Еще значился адрес, и мужчина требовал обязательного ответа о согласии на предложение. 

Естественно омежка согласился и незамедлительно сообщил об этом своему новому знакомому. Осталось только дождаться вечера и не сойти с ума.

 

Одеться решено было по-обычному. Отчего-то костюм пялить на себя не хотелось совершенно, а выглядеть по-домашнему тепло и радушно. Темные брюки дополнила светло-голубая льняная рубашка с подкатанным рукавом. 

Оливеру опять очень шла даже такая не солидная одежда. Проходя мимо зеркала, ему подумалось, что светлые тона ему очень подходят, подчеркивают его серо-голубые глаза.

Внутри бушевал ураган эмоций. Всё трепетало, дребезжало, плыло. Хотелось поскорее увидится, поскорее поговорить, волнение зашкаливало, так, что даже живот скрутило.

Хорошо хоть добираться не так долго, поэтому ждать оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Разве что припарковаться было практически негде и пришлось отъехать немного назад.

***

– Добрый вечер, – галантно поприветствовал Фабиан пришедшего точно ко времени омегу.  
– Добрый.   
– Как добрался?   
– Нормально. Правда, поплутал немного в домах, искал нужный номер.   
– Теперь точно запомнил куда идти? – мужчина жестом пригласил войти юношу.  
– Точно, – кивнул Оливер, осматриваясь.   
– Можешь пока оглядеться немного. Жду на кухне.

Оливер почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которого запустили в новый дом. Юноша отчетливо почувствовал всю «взрослость» этого мужчины, всю его солидность, харизму. 

Квартира была небольшой, всего две комнаты. У самого Оливера тоже было только две комнаты, но по размерам они гораздо превосходили эти комнатки. Это был обычный район зажиточных людей, в меру зарабатывающих, тех, которые могут позволить себе такую небольшую квартирку на пятом этаже старого дома.

У омеги все было по-другому. Он жил в одном из самых дорогих районов города. Его квартира стоила столько, что таких вот «обычных» квартирок можно было купить три. Каждое утро он видел консьержа на входе, богатеньких соседей, и дорогущие машины под окнами. Здесь же, как будто была другая реальность, другой мир. Возникало ощущение, что именно здесь – в таких вот домах и квартирах – жили обычные, работящие люди. Такие которые спешат домой, чтобы успеть забрать детей из школы и накормить супруга ужином. 

Все вмиг перевернулось с ног на голову. У Оливера мелькнула мысль, что именно чего-то такого ему не хватает. Чего-то домашнего. Родного.

Юноша прошел на кухню. Там у плиты стоял, альфа и что-то подмешивал в сковороду.

Кухонька была «игрушечная». Плита, две тумбы для готовки, и маленький круглый стол. 

– Здесь очень уютно, – сказал омега, подходя ближе. – И пахнет вкусно.  
– Это будет каччиаторе. – мужчина отошел в сторону. – Это итальянское блюдо. Очень вкусное.   
– Ну, пахнет уже замечательно. Думаю на вкус не хуже.   
– И ты обещался помочь мне с готовкой.   
– Да, конечно, – воодушевился Олли. – Что мне сделать?

И альфа начал раздавать указания. Показывая пальцем на тот или иной овощ, рассказывая как нужно добавлять специи. Он профессионально нарезал продукты, что-то говорил об истории этого блюда и постоянно засматривался на омегу, когда тот с особым усердием выполнял свое поручение. Было весело. 

Несказанно весело, легко и свободно. Так как будто общались они уже лет сто, просто давно не виделись. 

Когда еда была готова, а стол накрыт, то они сели за этот маленький круглый стол. 

Фабиан начал разливать вино по бокалам, но омега его быстро остановил.

– Прости, я за рулем.  
– Да? – удивился мужчина. – Водишь машину?  
– Ага. Уже как год. Права-то я еще в университете получил, а вот автомобиль получилось только год назад приобрести.   
– Ты большой молодец, – одобрительно улыбнулся альфа. – Прокатишь как-нибудь?  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Оливер. 

Вино в бокале омежки заменили соком.

– Ну, за встречу? – альфа поднял бокал.   
– За встречу. 

По комнатке разнесся звон бокалов. 

Только сейчас, в тусклом свете, Оливер начал приглядываться к мужчине. Смольные волосы были зачесаны на левый бок, нос с небольшой горбинкой, карие, почти янтарные глаза, и пухлые губы. Альфа улыбался искренне, действительно довольствуясь этой компанией. От улыбки пролегли морщинки, возле глаз скопились еле заметные складочки.

– Почему же я раньше не встречал тебя, Оливер, в том супермаркете?  
– Я живу неподалеку. Я всегда туда ходил.   
– Живешь где-то рядом? – мужчина призадумался. – У аллеи, через парк? В трехэтажке?  
– Нет, – парень качнул головой. 

Фабиан назвал те дома, что были совсем рядом. Такие же обычные и непримечательные дома, как и этот. Такие же, с обычными жителями.

Оливер не хотел представлять, что случится с мужчиной, когда он узнает еще и на какой машине он передвигается.

– Вверх по улице, ближе к французским кофейням, – ответил Оливер, отчего-то чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. 

А альфа сразу прикинул место и быстро определил, о каких домах идет речь. Он, кажется, не на того мальчишку глаз положил.

– О, в том районе замечательные дома, – мужчина хотел добавить «слишком замечательные», но сдержался.

Омега заметно стушевался. Опустил взгляд в тарелку и аккуратно взялся за вилку. 

– Надеюсь как-нибудь побывать у тебя в гостях. Никогда в тех домах не был.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Оливер. – Следующий ужин у меня.

Юноша обворожительно улыбнулся и заметно приободрился.

Потом Фабиан рассказал о своем увлечении готовкой, и о том, что очень скучает по родной Франции. На что, Олли начал предаваться воспоминаниям о недавней поезде. Затем они дурачились, играя в какую-то незамысловатую настольную игру. Допоздна говорили на французском, что, несомненно, радовало альфу, потому что, как, оказалось, поговорить на родном языке ему было не с кем. 

– Можешь не провожать, я уже здесь освоился.  
– Хорошо, как скажешь. Тогда, до встречи, – альфа взял юношу за руку и осторожно поцеловал фарфоровую кожу.  
– Пока, – сказал на прощанье омега.

У Оливера на душе было так приятно и спокойно, что он даже не предал особого значения тому, что нехило так переел. Живот тянуло и он вздулся. Оливер отметил для себя, что кушать на ночь так усердно не следует, но все проблемы меркли, как только он начинал думать об альфе.


	11. Навалившееся

Теперь на работу Оливер ходил счастливый, довольный. Будто окрыленный. Его общение с Фабианом вышло на уровень переписки, но встретиться, пока не получалось.

До выходных омежка еле дотерпел. В пятницу вечером он был в гостях у брата и весь вечер посвятил Кэссиди, поэтому не получилось отправить ни словечка новому ухажеру. Зато утром они проговорили по телефону почти полтора часа.

Все прекрасное настроение и бодрость духа омрачали внезапно начавшиеся проблемы с животом. Юноша вот уже, какой день мучился с тяжестью и легкой тошнотой. 

– Кушай больше овощей и меньше жирного, – советовал Филип. – И начни готовить себе супы, они отлично улучшаю пищеварение. Не хватало еще сгубить себе желудок в молодости, – причитал братец. – Вы там у себя на работе, наверное, всякую гадость едите…

Осмыслив слова брата, Оливер действительно отметил для себя, что его рацион оставляет желать лучшего. Завтракал он, правда всегда стабильно и в одно время, а вот в остальные приемы пищи, спасибо, если успевал на ланч выбежать, а то и оставался в офисе до ужина. 

– Привет, ты просил перезвонить, – омега развалился на диване перед телевизором. – Да, конечно, я с радостью. Свободен, – юноша кивнул сам себе. – Можешь в принципе заехать. Хорошо, до встречи.

Намечалась встреча с Эйденом, которого он не видел уже довольно долгое время. Мужчина сообщил о свободной минутке и желании провести эту минутку с дорогим ему омегой. 

Оливер подскочил с дивана и почти дошел до ванной, когда его телефон зазвонил.

– Алло. – Кевин редко звонил в выходной, а если и звонил, то обычно по работе. – Да, я занят, – голосу парня вновь вернулась, бывая холодность и безразличность. – У меня сегодня другие дела. Я вышлю начальству все договора, как только смогу. Или пусть директор мне лично звонит. Пока. 

Олли фыркнул и, положив телефон на тумбу, ушел-таки в ванную комнату.

***

Черный блестящий автомобиль представительского класса подъехал к зеленой лужайке высотного дома. Такие авто были здесь не в диковинку, поэтому никто и внимания не обратил. Зато на юношу, вышедшего из подъезда, обернулись все прохожие и зеваки.

Светлый костюм цвета шампанского, кажется, светился на солнце. Или это в тех рыжих прядках застревали лучики, заставляя юношу светиться, словно над головой нимб? 

Верхние пуговицы идеально белой рубашки были не застегнуты. В нагрудном кармане был яркий платок, свернутый по всем правилам. Жилетка облегала, подчеркивая точеность фигуры. 

– Добрый день, – поприветствовал юношу водитель, открывая перед ним дверь. 

Как же чертовски нравилось притягивать взгляды. 

 

– Ты вроде бы недавно во Франции был? – спрашивает Эйден, устремляя свой взгляд на Оливера.  
– Да, – кивнул юноша. – По работе. На выставку послали, но мне понравилось.   
– Наслышан, – улыбнулся альфа. – Говорят, там объявился какой-то молодой и соблазнительный мальчишка, и всех сразил наповал. Не знаком?

Оливер ухмыльнулся, опуская взгляд. Конечно, он знал о ком речь. Конечно, он догадывался, что после этой выставки многие заговорят о нем. 

– Не видел там такого, – улыбаясь, ответил омега.   
– Зеркала что ли не было?   
– Не было времени взглянуть. 

Они синхронно заулыбались, поднимая бокалы. Оливер, правда, сегодня отказался от спиртного, отдавая предпочтения соку. Что-то вино его сегодня не устроило…

***

Когда они успели перешагнуть ту невидимую грань прелюдий? Когда решили для себя, что секс в их общении, как обычный разговор – простой и непринужденный? Когда обоюдно сошлись на том, что удовольствия они как такового уже не получают? 

Оливер даже не стонал уже. А Эйден не старался.

Омега упорно пытался отыскать те потерянные во времени искры их общего безумия накрывавшего с головой. Утаскивающего с собой в омут похоти и страсти. Опьяняющий, уморительный. 

А всё будто в лету кануло. Будто сквозь пальцы утекло, не давая возможности ухватиться хотя бы за краешек. 

Было противно от самого себя. Как верная секс-прислуга он оттопыривает задницу и прогибается. Хотя понимает, что это чистой воды блеф, игра, прятки. 

Эйдену достаточное количество лет, чтобы прекратить этот балаган. И он хватает омегу за бедра, отталкивая от себя. 

– Прости…

Оливер молчит. Собирается с мыслями или просто сбит с толку? 

– Это все из-за лекарств… - оправдывается альфа. – Нам лучше больше не видеться.   
– Даже за ужином? – тихо, в подушку, спрашивает юноша.   
– Даже там. Эта пьеса закончилась. 

Мужчина поднимается с кровати и выходит из комнаты. Ему самому противно, гадко, тошно. А может это из-за болезни или… кто знает?..

Радость в глазах меркнет за раз. Больно до тошноты. Это верно ком горечи подкатывает к глотке. 

Слезы рекой, но разве решат они что-то? 

Капли отчетливо видны на светлом костюме. Он новый, во Франции купленный. Только сегодня первый раз одетый. 

Машина уже ждет у входа. 

Юноша только на прощанье кидает робкое «пока» и скрывается за тонированными окнами. 

А небо тучами затянуло, и дождик вот-вот накрапывать начнет.

***

Такой великой опустошенности Оливер не чувствовал отродясь. Весь этот случай с Эйденом заставил его многое переосмыслить. Заставил задуматься о жизни и всех этих «отзывах», которые собираются уже не один год у ряду. 

Было больно, скверно, тоскливо. 

Даже Фабиан не мог развеять эту грусть. Оливер коротко написал, что встретиться на выходных не получится из-за навалившейся работы. Альфа раздосадовано ответил, что ждет скорейшей их встречи. 

Вечером разболелась голова. Омега покормил кота и отправился в кровать. 

 

Воскресное утро встретило парня туманным небом и темными тучами. В принципе погода была под стать настроению.

Юноша нехотя копался в телефоне, распластавшись на диване. 

«Привет. Еще не надумал встретиться?»

«А, когда вернешься? Нам нужно встретиться»

Он с Джеймсом так и не встретился. А что бы изменилось после их встречи? Продолжать общение Оливер явно не собирался. Поэтому он удалил короткую переписку и прикрыл глаза желая вздремнуть.

Телефон звякнул сообщением. Писали с работы, требовали какие-то срочные отчеты. Омега не поднялся с дивана, чтобы выполнить свои обязанности. Да провались они эти отчеты…

В последнее время желание уволиться нарастало в геометрической прогрессии. Не этого он от работы хотел, не за этим столько учился. Ему хотелось разъезжать по частным домикам и продумывать, где бы лучше смотрелся миниатюрный прудик? Хотелось бы назначать встречи с клиентами в кафе неподалеку. И выполнять только те заказы, которые ему нравились. 

Писать постоянные отчеты, вести записи, распечатывать документы – надоело до жути. Говорили потерпи, побудь на этой должности и рано или поздно тебя повысят. Повысят до кого? Сортировщика этих самых распечатанных ранее бумажек?

Это все бесило и расстраивало одновременно. 

Оливер задремал в неудобной позе, поэтому, когда зазвонил телефон, он чуть не брякнулся с дивана.

– Да, пап, – запыхавшись, ответил юноша. – Да, чуть с дивана не навернулся, хорошо хоть на колени приземлился,– серьезный голос отца насторожил парня. – Что-то стряслось? – обеспокоенно спросил омега. – Нет, просто ты мне, чтоб поболтать никогда не звонил,– отец ответил, что все в порядке и просто соскучился. – Я дома, телевизор смотрю,– юношу все больше настораживал этот разговор. – Ладно, пока.

Брови сползлись к переносице, а в голове появилась парочка новых мыслей по поводу странного поведения отца. Олли отметил для себя, что надо бы разузнать все подробности у Филипа, тот явно побольше с родителями общается.

 

Днем кто-то по-хозяйски начал открывать входную дверь ключом. Омега даже не поднялся с насиженного места, потому что прийти мог только Айвори.

– Привет, – не отрываясь от чтения, сказал Оливер.   
– Добрый день, – парень пронес на кухню пакеты. – Я так и знал, что будет закрыто, и вы сидите тут целый день.  
– Я не хочу выходить отсюда. У меня нет настроения, – честно признался юноша, поднимая взгляд на уборщика. – Что принес?  
– Овощи. И яблок килограмм купил, ваших любимых.   
– Спасибо. 

Растрепанные светлые волосы напоминали воронье гнездо. Синие домашние штаны были такие длинные, что закрывали половину стопы Оливера, а растянутая футболка висела, как будто это был мешок из-под картошки. 

– Выглядите… – Айви подбирал слова. – Как с помойки, – парень невинно улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, – довольно заулыбался омега. – Специально для тебя образ создавал. 

Айвори еще раз оглядел Оливера и ушел на кухню.

Омежка появился в дверном проеме, держа подмышкой книгу, а в руке чашку.

– Ты суп умеешь готовить? – спросил омега, усаживаясь за стол.  
– Да, а что?  
– У меня в последнее время проблемы с животом, мне брат посоветовал, супы есть, – юноша хмыкнул. – Как будто я умею их готовить?   
– У вас никогда не было проблем с готовкой, вроде бы.  
– Я и не спорю. Второе приготовить я в состоянии, а остальное-то ты делаешь. – Оливер заулыбался.   
– Слава великому мне, – засмеялся Айви. – А с животом что? К доктору ходили уже? – с долей беспокойства спросил парень.  
– Да, черт его знает, – вздохнул Олли. – Никогда не было такого. Хотя я не первый год живу в таком режиме. Не болит, нет. Тянет, что ли? Подташнивает.  
– Вы случаем не в положении? – Айвори повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на омегу.  
– Я? – искренне удивился юноша. – Нет, с чего бы мне быть в положении? – он замахал руками.  
– С чего? – заулыбался парень. – Мне рассказать, как это происходит?   
– Не, не, не. – Оливер замахал головой. – Я за этим делом слежу,– юноша как-то вмиг стал серьезен. – Или не слежу?..

В голове, как назло всплыли воспоминания той славной ночи. Сладостных оргазмов и крепкого узла. Потом юноша вспомнил про выпитую таблетку и расслабился. Препарат гарантировал отсутствие беременности вне зависимости оттого, когда таблетка была принята – до или после акта. 

– Ну, меня не выворачивает направо и налево, – начал рассуждать Олли. – К запахам нормально отношусь. Да и вообще, никаких симптомов.   
– Прекрасно, что вы так уверены. – Айвори опять отвернулся. – В центральной, скорее всего, придется сначала записаться. А в консультацию для беременных вполне можно обратиться. Да, и обычные тесты в аптеке никто не отменял, – парень говорил это будто сам себе, не смотря на меняющиеся гримасы омеги. 

Оливер подскочил со стула, как ошпаренный. Пронесся ураганом мимо Айвори.

Через пятнадцать минут Оливер, одетый в джинсы и футболку, стоял на пороге квартиры, пытаясь расправиться со спутавшимися волосами. 

– Айви, ты мне супчик все равно приготовь. И дождись меня, пожалуйста. Пока.

Парень только улыбнулся, услышав звяканье ключей. Как же все-таки ему повезло, что в понедельник назначили дополнительное занятие, и пришлось прийти в воскресенье. Иначе бы он опять не застал хозяина квартиры и не подсказал бы ему такого простого и логического решения.

***

Оливер не был до конца уверен, стоит ли ему идти к врачу. Но что-то внутри подсказывало и взывало к здравому смыслу, поэтому он сидел в очереди, разглядывая плакат на стене.

Айвори оказался прав и в консультацию действительно можно было попасть без труда, разве что очередь отсидеть в виде четырех человек. И когда очередь, наконец, добралась до Олли, то ножки-то повело от страха, а ладошки вспотели. Нет, он не волновался. Не волновался ведь?..

– Добрый день. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, – пригласил доктор.  
– Здравствуйте, – кивнул юноша.

Пухлощекий мужчина в массивных очках поднял взгляд на парня, отрываясь от писанины. Он поставил последнюю пометку в своих записях и теперь был готов выслушивать новую порцию жалоб. Омега показался ему немного испуганным, но будто готовым защищать тылы отечества, если это вдруг понадобиться. 

– Почему у вас такой воинственный вид? – легко спросил доктор, приглаживая свои седые волосы на бок. – Я вас не обижу и не съем, – он тихо рассмеялся, а звучало, как будто где-то громыхнул тромбон.   
– Я… - начал было парень. – Мне… страшно, – честно признался парень. – Я подозреваю, что забеременел.   
– Сделаем тест? Или сдадим кровь?   
– Анализ крови ведь даст мне стопроцентный результат?  
– Естественно. Если в крови есть гормоны, то они есть. А тест все-таки имеет вероятность ошибки.   
– Отлично, – юноша вздохнул. – Давайте тогда кровь сдадим.

И юноша судорожно вздохнул, предчувствуя неладное. Потом его отправили в лабораторию и наказали выждать какое-то время, пока анализы не будут готовы.

***

Айвори выключил конфорку и отошел от плиты. Суп был готов, осталось дождаться заказчика этого самого супа. Парень решил скоротать ожидание за развешиванием белья на балконе. 

Буквально через пятнадцать минут омега увидел вдалеке знакомый силуэт. Он быстро раскидал оставшиеся носки по веревкам и отправился к двери.

Оливер выглядел неважно. То «помойное» состояние вернулось к нему, хотя он вроде бы в городе был.

– Что стряслось? – забеспокоился Айви, принимая в свои объятия раздосадованного омегу.  
– Поздравляю, – тихо сказал Олли, утыкаясь в подставленное плечо. – У нас будет малыш.

Айвори ничего не успел сказать или подумать, как Оливер уже успел расплакаться. Тихо всхлипывая, утирая рукой слезы и сопли, кажется, обмазывая бедного Айвори во всех своих сопливо-слюнявых выделениях.

– От счастья или от горя? – только поинтересовался парень.  
– От счастья, – прошептал Олли. – От счастья…


	12. Искры

Когда новость обухом по голове ударила Оливера, то он, надо заметить, стоически стерпел удар. Когда доктор озвучил-таки все догадки юноши и вынес вердикт по поводу сроков, Олли его практически не слушал. А когда включился все-таки в разговор, то спросил:

– А, что тогда с таблетками? Я же выпил все как положено…  
– Да, всякое ведь бывает, – вздохнул доктор. – И выпивают не правильно, и не вовремя и все остальное. А на моей практике вот какой случай был: омега, муж мой к слову, таблетку-то выпить выпил, а у нас в этот день какой-то праздник был что ли. В общем, он не подумал и вечером вина выпил немного. Вот таблетка эффекта и не возымела, – мужчина улыбнулся. – Сыну, кстати, пятнадцать в этом году. 

Олли помрачнел еще больше, задумываясь. Ну, не мог же тот невинный глоток вина, днем при встрече с Эйденом, перебить действие препарата? Несуразица какая-то…

– И куда мне теперь?  
– На учет вставать. Но это уже как вам угодно будет – или в государственной клинике или в частной или у нас остаться. Омежкам сейчас предоставляют полный спектр услуг, и выбрать каждый может, как ему заблагорассудится. У нас, кстати, работают лучшие специалисты в этой сфере.

Оливера передернуло. Мысли отчаянно путались, а факт оставался фактом.

Выбор действительно был велик, потому что куда бы ни пришел беременный омега – его везде оближут с ног до головы. Потому что всюду было негласное правило «Беременный омега – самое священное существо в этом мире» и государство старалось угодить омегам везде, где только можно. И, если государственные клиники занимались вообще всем, от переломов, до принятия родов, то такие вот консультации были специализированы только на беременных омегах. 

Оливер не стал заморачиваться и решил остаться в этой клинике, ведь специалисты здесь работали высококлассные. 

***

Айвори не знал, что ему делать. Радоваться за Оливера или посочувствовать ему. Выбор был непростой, потому что омега вот уже второй час обливается слезами и прижимает юношу все ближе и ближе к себе.

– Ну, мы ведь уже разобрались, что рады этому ребенку. Зачем вы теперь плачете? – парень поглаживал Олли по голове.  
– Откуда мне знать?.. – омежка поднял заплаканные глаза на Айви. – Мне просто хочется…  
– Все ясно…

Гормоны отплясывали внутри омеги дикие танцы, творя с его настроением всякого рода неурядицу. Токсикоз в виде тошноты, рвоты и неприязни к запахам их слава богам обошел стороной, а вот с переменчивым настроем приходится помучиться. 

Сразу после того знаменательного дня решено было, что Айвори будет приходить чаще. Готовка теперь полностью легла на плечи бедного юноши, которому посчастливилось стать еще и поваром для Оливера. 

В ту роковую ночь они долго не спали, разговаривая о сложившейся ситуации. Оливер поведал всю историю этого зачатия, ничего не утаив. Сошлись на том, что ребенка Оливер оставит в любом случае. Мыслей об аборте не было вовсе, а как только Айвори заикнулся, то быстро был одернут омегой за такие скверные мысли. 

 

В голове роилась куча мыслей. Теперь сам факт беременности нужно было еще, и осознать, принять. Сделать это было чертовски сложно, потому что Оливер понятия не имел, что такое беременность. Знания заканчивались на том, что живот обязательно вырастет в скором времени и придется уйти в декрет. А возможность отдохнуть от надоевшей работы очень даже прельщала. 

– Привет. – Кевин махнул рукой, оказываясь рядом. – Я заметил, что ты с собой обед начал носить. Так сильно достали столовые и кафе, что начал сам готовить?  
– Нет. Это полезно, – спокойно ответил юноша, доставая свои контейнеры с едой.  
– Не спорю. А кто готовит?  
– Айвори. – незадумываясь ответил Оливер, раскладывая перед собой баночки.   
– Не знал, что у тебя кто-то появился, – тихо, немного грустно, проговорил Кевин.  
– Что? – юноша поднял голову. – Никто у меня не появился, мы тысячу лет знакомы.

Говорить с Оливером отчего-то резко перехотелось. Хотя Кевин понимал, что ему ничего не светит и никогда не светило, странное чувство ревности все же зародилось внутри.

***

Если на работе Оливер старался сдерживать свои порывы настроения, то дома он срывался, как собака с поводка. Его то штормило и хандрило, то веселило и радовало все на свете. Юноша даже удивлялся сам себе – такое вообще бывает? Так должно быть? 

– Все нормально, – успокаивал его Айви. – Сейчас гормоны скачут, как быки на корриде. Их главная задача – сделать этот организм наиболее благоприятным для ребенка, поэтому вырабатывается разный уровень всех возможных гормонов.  
– Ишь умный какой, – шикнул Оливер, располагаясь на диване. – Откуда только все знает.  
– Я умею пользоваться интернетом. И на моих глазах папа мне двоих братьев родил, поэтому – да, я знаю, как это бывает. 

Оливер передразнил юношу, показав заумную рожицу и покривив мордашку. 

– Я все видел.   
– Ну, и пусть. – Оливер показал язык для пущей убедительности. – Айвори… спасибо, что ты здесь. Что ты со мной. 

Омега повернулся и посмотрел на Олли. Тот был очень серьезен и говорил предельно четко. Он действительно был благодарен.

– Не за что, – улыбнулся Айвори. – Мне не сложно.  
– Я благодарен тебе, что ты поддержал меня. Я ценю это.

Айви прям, расцвел на глазах. Ему не часто говорили такие комплименты и действительно искренне благодарили.

– Я так понимаю, что первым узнал такую радостную весть, правильно? А, когда семье расскажите?  
– Не знаю, – честно признался юноша, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Не хочу слушать их нотации и наставления. «Оливер, как же так! А, как же брак! Да и тебе всего двадцать два, что люди подумают!» – омежка продекламировал примерный план разговора с родителями. – Всегда не понимал, какая разница, что подумают другие люди обо мне? Какая к черту разница, какое у них мнение? – раздраженно спросил омега.  
– Старшее поколение всегда печется об этом. Это все потому, что у них много знакомых и все знают их детей. Конечно, вся их компания обсуждает и вас и всех остальных.   
– Ну, в общем, ты понял. Все в духе «это не правильно, так не делается». Поэтому планирую сказать, сначала брату, а тот уже им сам скажет.   
– Ясно. Главное не затяните с новостью, а то потом хуже будет.

***

Фабиан настойчиво требовал встречи вот уже несколько дней. В субботу Оливер согласился-таки провести время с альфой.

– Привет, – радостно поздоровался Фабиан. – Где пропадал?  
– Прости. Дела были. 

Оливер внезапно подумал, что и Фабиану придется сообщить новость. И нет никакой гарантии, что альфа захочет продолжать общение.

– Ничего страшного. Сам дико занят.   
– Куда сходим? – Оливер осмотрелся. – Здесь полно всяких кафешек.   
– Пошли в одно уютное место вверх по улице.   
– Хорошо, как скажешь.

 

Они мило беседовали о чем-то отдаленном, когда подошел официант и что-то прошептал Оливеру на ушко.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – омега поднялся. – Я на секунду.

Олли вышел из-за стола и пошел вслед за официантом.

У барной стойки его встретил Эдвард. Он оглядел юношу с ног до головы, отмечая про себя, что в этом омеге что-то поменялось. Появились милые пухлые щечки, и запах немного изменился. Говорить об этом самому Оливеру он не стал. 

– Привет. Я смотрю, ты времени зря не теряешь.   
– Привет. – Оливер чмокнул мужчину в щеку. – Какими судьбами в таких местах?  
– Встреча назначена. По поводу контрактов на нефть. – Эдвард захихикал. – Но это секрет.  
– Уже нет. Я же знаю,– омега засмеялся. – Зачем ты позвал меня? Хочешь, чтобы часть сделки была оформлена на меня? А то я могу уговорить пару-тройку альфят на выгодный контракт. – Олли заулыбался шире.   
– Какой коварный. – Эдвард приобнял парня. – Нет, просто увидел тебя и обомлел. Как это мой Олли якшается с каким-то мужчинкой? Непорядок.   
– Я предложений руки и сердца не получал – так что я не твой. И якшаюсь с кем мне заблагорассудится. 

Эдвард притянул юношу ближе, чтобы зарыться носом в его волнистые волосы и вдохнуть их аромат. Этот мальчишка сводил с ума, просто находясь рядом.

– Когда ты освободишься?   
– Не знаю. У меня свидание.  
– Оу, отвлекаю? – ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
– Есть немного.

Эдвард отпустил Оливера и отошел на несколько шагов. 

– Я заберу тебя завтра. Хорошо?  
– Только позвони заранее, – мило улыбнулся Оливер, скрываясь за ширмой.

Хорошо хоть эта барная стойка была огорожена, а то увидел бы новый ухажер того, чего не следовало бы.

***

Эдвард, как и обещал, оповестил Оливера о том, когда за ним заедут. Утром Олли дожидался Айвори и переписывался с братом. Говорить что-либо о беременности он не собирался еще минимум пару месяцев.

– Доброе утро. Как настроение? – Айви прошел на кухню.  
– Привет. Ну, сегодня лучше. Я даже не расплакался ни разу, – очень гордо заявил омега.  
– Прекрасно. Значит, совсем скоро забудем об этом настроении, и вам вернется любимая безразличность.   
– Да, уж сплю и вижу. А то на меня на работе так странно смотрят. А я сижу, проект какой-нибудь рисую, а на глаза слезы наворачиваются или мне так тоскливо становится. В общем, чего-чего, а таких явных перемен я не ожидал.  
– Это вас еще стороной токсикоз обошел. Радуйтесь. А то бы плакали и с унитазом обнимались.   
– О, слава богам! – Оливер картинно приложил руку ко лбу.

Оливер был так несказанно рад, что Айвори поддержал его, не отвернулся и нашел время и силы, чтобы приходить чаще. Юноша был готов расцеловать омегу только за то, что тот выслушивает его ежедневные жалобы и лишь снисходительно улыбается. 

 

Айвори просидел у Оливера весь день. Он успел и еды наготовить и выполнить задания, которые в университете задали.

– Уходите? – Айви оглядел омежку, который явно куда-то намылился.  
– Ага. Встреча важная.   
– Случайно не с отцом ребенка?  
– Ах, если бы этот мужчина был его отцом. – Оливер мечтательно закатил глаза. – Я бы от счастья прыгал. Но, увы и ах, это не так.   
– А тогда же для кого вы так вырядились?  
– Для того, кто меня действительно ценит, – улыбнулся омега, поправляя рукава рубашки. 

Айвори оценил этот наряд. Черный, как смоль костюм, такая же черная рубашка и туфли. Он был сегодня, как пантера, весь лоснился грацией и утонченной чернотой. Восхитителен, как собственно и всегда.

– Когда-нибудь я постараюсь пересчитать все ваши костюмы, – задумчиво произнес Айвори. – Когда вас дома не будет…  
– Зачем? – улыбнулся Оливер, разворачиваясь на пятках. – Их не так много, как тебе кажется.  
– А по-моему их там миллион. Я, как ни посмотрю, вы всегда в новом.   
– Просто я умею их носить. И они мне очень идут.   
– Ну, в этом-то никто не сомневался. 

Оливер последний раз крутанулся перед зеркалом и подошел к двери. 

– Покорми Бартоломео, и закрой на верхний замок, – напутствовал омега стоящему перед ним Айви.  
– Так, а вы не забывайте, что алкоголь нельзя ни в каких количествах. Кушать надо плотно, желательно что-то нежирное и слабосоленое. И, конечно, предохраняйтесь, ребенок нам очень дорог.  
– Заметано. 

Оливер вышел из квартиры, прокручивая в голове дельные советы от Айвори. 

***

Проводить время с Эдвардом было чертовски здорово. Он много рассказывал о путешествиях, а когда Оливер начинал рассказывать свою историю, то с интересом слушал его. 

Они трапезничали недолго. Омеге не терпелось скорее забраться с Эдвардом в постель. Сегодня его обуздало такое дикое желание, что он сам удивился. Все-таки гормоны штука сложная – то поплакать, то повеселиться, то сексом заняться приспичило.

Альфа завладевал сознанием Олли буквально с первых ласковых прикосновений. С мимолетных касаний губ, овладевал этим податливым телом. Он искусно впивался в нежную кожу, наслаждаясь ее сладостью и запахом. 

Сегодня Оливер был особенно нежен. Он осторожно покусывал возбужденные соски партнера, легко касался рукой паха. Его поведение было таким привычным и таким новым одновременно.

– Ты сегодня так осторожничаешь… – прошептал Эдвард, откидываясь на подушки. 

Оливер лишь хмыкнул, продолжая зализывать каждый понравившийся уголочек тела. Да, он помнил о своем положении, помнил о наказах Айвори, поэтому решил быть чуточку мягче и осторожнее.

– Ты мне такой больше нравишься. А то ты обычно дикий… – хихикнул альфа, вплетая руку в светлые волосы.  
– Я все еще умею кусаться… – томно прошептал Оливер, легонько покусывая кожу Эдвард в подтверждение своих слов. 

Альфа не выдержав, ухватил юношу за подбородок и притянул к себе. Он упивался этим нежным поцелуем. Такой податливый и нежный омега будоражит сознание не хуже любого наркотика. 

Руки блуждали по оголенной коже, прикосновения отдавались электрическими разрядами в особо чувствительных местах. Юноша плавился, как воск. Прогибался, как кот. 

Когда руки мужчины скользнули в сторону бедер, то парень, не стесняясь, оттопырил пятую точку для лучшей координации движений партнера. Эдвард обвел руками аппетитные формы юноши и ухватил его губы в поцелуй. Юркий язык очерчивал зубы и переплетался с чужим языком, а проворные пальцы умело растягивали омегу. Это будоражило настолько сильно, что кончить можно было даже не прикасаясь к себе. 

Налитые кровью органы соприкасались, терлись друг о друга и выделяющаяся смазка перемешивалась. Тело неистово требовало разрядки, туман в голове не давал сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. И это сводило с ума, выбивало из колеи, утягивало с собой в омут. С головой…

Оливер стонал и извивался в сильных руках альфы, как уж на сковородке. Разве, что не шипел. Только тихо, хрипло постанывал и судорожно вздыхал. 

Эдвард вошел сразу до конца. Успевая заметить выражение лица Оливера в этот момент, выхватывая частицу удивления и похоти в тягучий поцелуй. Омега стонал, иногда срывался на крик, и всегда старался смотреть Эдварду в глаза. Он знал, что альфу это безмерно заводит.

Альфа двигался медленно, хаотично, вальяжно. Ему нравился такой секс, как сегодня – плавный, тягучий, как патока, сладкий. Он в эти моменты любил смотреть на Оливера и запоминать его таким. Этого мальчишку сложно пробить на эмоции, но в постели все рамки снимались, он становился другим человеком. 

Липкие тела шлепали друг о друга. Стоны смешивались с тихими именами, произнесенными вскользь с такой интонацией, что только от этого можно было словить нешуточный оргазм.

Они оба поймали эту волну, на которой их вместе накрыло брызгами штормящего оргазма. Когда тела подрагивают, а в глазах такая пелена, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки ничего не видно. Искры, кажется, из глаз посыпались, ошпаривая и так разгоряченную кожу. Засосы останутся, это и будет им доказательством того, что искры все-таки летели в разные стороны. 

Измазанные с собственном семени, жутко довольные и безумно счастливые. Вот только так и хотелось засыпать каждый день. Да, и желательно вместе. 

Сон укутал их пеленой так быстро, что они только и успели оторваться друг от друга. 

А сны будут такие же искрящиеся, как эта ночь.


	13. Удивление

Время начало бежать так центростремительно, что Оливер не успевал следить за изменениями в своем организме. Потому что одно быстро сменялось другим, и омега порой терялся в ощущениях – так должно быть или пора идти к доктору? 

Почему-то казалось, что раньше он успевал все и сразу. А теперь слабость и сонливость заполонили весь его день. Да, еще и тяжесть в паховой области доставляла немало проблем. 

– Я читал, что это от натяжения мышц внизу живота. Должно скоро пройти, потерпите.   
– Ты уверен? – простонал юноша, перекатываясь на бок. – Нет, было, конечно, и больнее, когда я ногу сломал, например. Но просто меня не отпускает уже часа два…  
– Вы, как рожать собрались? Там не отпустит часов семь!  
– Боже, ты с ума сошел?.. 

Айвори только сочувствующе посмотрел на юношу и ушел на кухню.

Омега вернулся с тарелкой в руках. На белом блюдце с золотой каемкой лежало что-то не очень симпатичное на вид.

– Что опять? – Олли закрыл глаза, не желая этого видеть. – Оно не вкусное, сам это ешь.  
– Зато отлично помогает пищеварению. Мне папа рассказал, что он только так и спасался.   
– Не хочу, – прокряхтел парень. – Убери. И вообще, что ты носишься со мной, как курица с яйцом?   
– Потому что хочу, чтобы вы родили здорового карапуза! – честно признался Айви. – Детки же такие милашки,– юноша аж воспылал весь.  
– Знал бы ты, каким трудом они нам достаются, – простонал Оливер, приподнимаясь.

Айвори протянул блюдце омеге, усаживаясь рядом.

– Знал бы, с каким энтузиазмом ты кинешься выхаживать меня – в жизни бы не рассказал... – пробубнил Оливер, аккуратно подхватывая пальцами одну распаренную черносливину.   
– Вам же ведь не нужны запоры так характерные для третьего месяца? – Олли махнул головой в знак согласия. – Тогда кушайте, не обляпайтесь. – Айви состроил самое невинное лицо на планете.

Омежка тяжко вздохнул, и продолжить употреблять чернослив, который, к слову, ему совсем не нравился.

***

И все-таки беременность накладывала отпечаток на юношу. Он начал чувствовать себя по-другому, как будто мир стал выглядеть совершенно иначе в его глазах. Какие-то моменты из своей жизни он начинал переосмысливать. 

Вот и сейчас, листая свою любимую книжку и перечитывая отзывы, он думал о предназначении этой вещи.

Эдвард особенно сильно хвалил его, когда он был нежен и мягок. Эйден любил, когда Оливер брал все в свои руки и мастерски это выполнял. Еще парочка отзывов нахваливала упругие и аппетитные формы. В остальном все писали одно и тоже. Просто с Эдвардом и Эйденом общение вышло на уровень постоянных встреч…

Оливер вздохнул, откладывая книжку. Родители все детство твердили «Почему ты не сделал это лучше? Почему не получил оценку выше?» и все в этом духе. И сейчас держа в руках эту злосчастную книжку, Оливер понимал, что сделал-таки лучше, добился своей хорошей оценки.

Мысли роились в голове и не давали покоя. Опять захотелось спать. 

Юноша кинул взгляд на часы и понял, что детское время давно кончилось, пора быть в кроватке. 

Тоска накатывала волнами, и юноша уже путался – из-за беременности это было или из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний… 

 

Утром кот требовал еды, будильник звенел что было мочи, а Оливер еле ногами передвигал и походил на зомби. 

Хотелось послать всех куда подальше и продолжить спать. 

– Привет, ты придешь сегодня? – Олли придерживал плечом телефон и пытался включить конфорку. – Ладно, удачи тогда. Хорошо, съем. Да, а пока ты не видишь, сгоняю в макдоналдс. – юноша засмеялся. – Ладно, пока. 

Плита зажглась-таки, а Оливер устало вздохнул. На завтрак его ожидала каша с сухофруктами и цветочный чай. Айвори предусмотрительно разложил все по полочкам, разделил на порции и разве что надписи не сделал. Но Оливер был уверен на все сто процентов, что к записочкам они придут очень и очень скоро.

Айвори хотелось расцеловать за такую заботу. Потому что если бы его не было, Оливер не представлял бы что делал. Скорее всего, мучился бы с кишечником и токсикозом в одиночку, злясь от этого еще больше. 

Каша, к слову, была достаточно вкусная. Хотя раньше юноша особо не приветствовал этот продукт. Последний месяц его рацион пополнили такие продукты, как отварная свекла, разнообразные фрукты, курага и самый нелюбимый – чернослив. Перемен было не так много, но достаточно, чтобы принять тот факт, что в жизни все-таки что-то изменилось. 

В конце недели было запланировано УЗИ и, вспоминая об этом, у парня земля уходила из-под ног. Страха как такового он не чувствовал, но беспокойство определенно имело место быть. Хотелось попросить Айвори сходить с ним…

***

Фабиан уже битый час вещал о новом блюде, которое он приготовил на днях. Оливер его почти не слушал, лишь изредка кивал головой. Омегу в последнее время стало напрягать их общение, ему хотелось тишины и спокойствия, а альфа упорно пытался вытянуть его куда-то в ресторан. 

– Прости, – сказал омега, поднимаясь. – Я отойду на минутку.

Юноша вышел на улицу из душного помещения этого заведения. Голова закружилась, и хотелось пить. С того момента, как он узнал о своем интересном положении, общение с Фабианом начало приносить ему неудобства. Он понимал рвение мужчины к общению, к совместному времяпрепровождению, но сам будто зарылся в себе, будто смотрел куда-то вглубь себя, ища неизвестные ответы на не заданные вопросы. Он закрылся, и понимал это, подпуская к себе только Айвори, который почему-то легко преодолел эту невидимую стену, которую Олли выстроил буквально недавно. 

Неожиданно захотелось встретиться с Джеймсом и рассказать ему всю правду. Про беременность, про «отзывы» эти несчастные, про Айвори, который всегда рядом. Про все. Про себя, в конце концов…

Со спины юношу кто-то обнял и пристроился рядышком, опираясь на ограждение.

– Оливер, что с тобой случилось? – тихо спросил альфа. – Я, как будто не с тобой познакомился в первый раз. 

Омежка повернул голову, чтобы осмотреть Фабиана. Мужчина по-доброму улыбался, и его глаза светились счастьем. 

– Прости, – только выдал Олли.   
– Нет, ничего страшного. Мне просто интересно, что произошло?   
– Определенно, что-то не входящее в мои планы, – грустно произнес омега, направляя взгляд на аллею.  
– Я надеюсь ничего серьезного? – встревоженно спросил альфа.  
– Нет, нет, все нормально. Просто… – Оливер повернул голову. – Просто я совсем не ожидал такого поворота событий.   
– Ясно, – вздохнул мужчина, обнимая юношу сильнее. – Если я смогу как-то помочь, то обращайся.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо…

Оливер сказал, что больше не хочет возвращаться в ресторан, и он бы с удовольствием прогулялся по этой манящей аллее. Фабиан умчался оплачивать счет, а омега достал телефон.

На экране высвечивалось напоминание о запланированном УЗИ. Юноша вздохнул, осмысливая написанное. И как он все-таки умудрился забеременеть?..

 

Альфа проводил его до набережной. Оливер сообщил, что на следующей неделе практически не сможет никуда выйти – работы навалилось приличное количество. Фабиан сказал, что в таком случае он будет с нетерпением ждать выходных. Они чмокнули друг друга в щеки и разошлись в разные стороны.

***

День обследования настал, и идти туда хотелось все меньше. Это будет самое первое изображение плода, которое увидит Оливер. Это было так волнительно, что утром даже подташнивало. 

– Ну, пошли, – омега вышел из квартиры первым.   
– Я точно должен пойти? – уточнил Айвори. – Все-таки не Филип или кто-то еще?   
– Точно. Ты боишься? – Оливер ухмыльнулся.  
– Я – нет. А вот за вас не ручаюсь…

Айвори был совершенно не против посетить такое важное мероприятие, просто ему казалось, что он занимает чье-то место. Все-таки у омеги есть семья, а он идет с каким-то домработником.

– И, если опять начнешь свою шарманку о прислуге, то я тебя уволю. А, если я это сделаю, то перестану убираться и начну, есть всякую гадость. И родиться у меня не здоровенький карапуз, которого ты так ждешь!  
– Да, понял, понял, – отмахнулся Айвори. – Идемте уже. У нас по времени.

Оливер улыбнулся и пошел следом. Вот так бы сразу, а то отнекивался он еще.

Когда они проходили по парковке у Айвори буквально глаза на лоб лезли от стоящих здесь автомобилей. Одна краше и дороже другой, даже лимузин кого-то ожидал. Парень, конечно, знал, что люди здесь живут достаточно состоятельные и представлял на каких автомобилях они разъезжают. 

Первое время, когда он только начал работать, его, безусловно, очень удивляли подъезжающие кабриолеты и спорткары, но после третьей рабочей недели было понятно, что жильцы здесь и не такое себе позволить могут. Поэтому, находясь рядом с такими машинами на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он был, немного обескуражен. 

– Прыгай на пассажирское, – сказал Оливер, обходя свой Lexus по кругу. 

Айви никогда не видел машины Оливера. Да, он знал, что у юноши имеется автомобиль, знал, что он черного цвета, но абсолютно не представлял, что это будет спортивная машина. В его представлении это был обычный седан, который Оливеру, возможно, подарили родители. А тут блестел и лоснился карбоновый кузов, сиденья были, как в настоящем гоночном болиде, разве что более приземленные, без четырех ремней безопасности. 

– И вы молчали, что у вас спортивная тачка? – парень явно был шокирован и воодушевлен одновременно.  
– Но ты ведь никогда не спрашивал, – хмыкнул омежка, усаживаясь за руль.  
– Нет, вы упоминали о том, что автомобиль имеется. Сказали еще, что черные авто вам по вкусу, я сделал вывод о том, что и ваша машина черная, – разглагольствовал юноша, обхаживая машину со всех сторон. – Но, черт! Это же настоящий гоночный болид!   
– Нет, это не гоночный автомобиль. Спорткары предназначены для езды по дорогам общего пользования. И вообще, ты же у нас умеешь пользоваться интернетом, вот и почитай про различия. – Оливер улыбнулся, смотря на обескураженного Айвори.   
– Ой, бе-бе-бе, какие мы противные стали, – парень фыркнул и открыл дверь. – Беременность вам явно не к лицу.   
– Да, я заметил, – усмехнулся юноша, заводя автомобиль.

По парковке разнесся рев мотора, такой, что даже удивленный восклик Айви заглушил.

– Ого! Вот это рык!   
– Ты, как будто в машину первый раз в жизни сел. – Оливер аккуратно вырулил с парковки.  
– В такую – да, в первый раз! – было видно, то парня все это действительно очень радовало, как маленького ребенка, которому подарили заветную игрушку.   
– Нравятся такие машины? Смотрю, ты прям пылаешь.   
– Ага, очень нравятся, – кивнул парень. – Я их еще с детства люблю. У меня знаете, какая коллекция моделей миниатюрных? – спросил Айви, разглядывая все в салоне. – Штук триста точно будет! Они мне прям ой, как нравятся. Такие классные, грациозные, обтекаемые. Идеальные, словом!  
– Ясно, – улыбнулся омежка. – Можно сказать, что мечта исполнилась?  
– Да, безусловно! 

Оливер не знал о таком увлечении Айвори. Тот много рассказывал о всяких университетских делах, о родителях, а вот об увлечениях, как-то промолчал. И сейчас омега узнает об увлечении спортивными машинами. Да, знай, он раньше, уже давно прокатил и даже поводить бы дал!

Ехали он достаточно медленно, почти плавно. В городе сегодня было много машин, поэтому поездка была с частыми остановками на светофорах. В это время Айви рассматривал все вокруг, от бардачка, до ковриков под ногами. Особенно сильно его впечатлила отделка салона. Все в коже, все блестит, все такое красивое! Кажется, у кого-то сегодня мечта сбылась.

 

В клинике все было очень красиво. Когда Оливер пришел сюда в первый раз, он не особо сильно присматривался к окружающему пространству. Стены были приятного пастельно-желтого цвета, а сотрудники все были в салатовых халатах и костюмах. Атмосфера в целом была приятная и располагающая, этим людям действительно хотелось довериться. Очередь в кабинет отсутствовала, но Оливер не спешил заходить. Юноша присел на кресло рядом с кабинетом.

– И? – Айвори удивленно посмотрел на Оливера. – Мне спросить?  
– Да, – тихо сказал омега, пребывая где-то в своих мыслях. 

Парень быстро отошел к двери и, открыв ее, что-то узнал. Олли в это время пытался выровнять дыхание и успокоиться.

– Пошли. – Айви протянул руку.

Они зашли в кабинет, где перед ними сидел молоденький доктор в очках с тонкой серебряной оправой. 

– Приветствую, – поздоровался врач, оглядывая вошедших. – Прошу, располагайтесь, – он указал на стулья перед собой. – У вас значит первое УЗИ. Ну, тогда давайте глянем одним глазком, что там ваш карапуз делает!

Оливер стянул с себя футболку. Его живот не выпирал, не округлился. Просто казался вздутым, как будто перед приходом Оливер навернул добротную порцию чего-нибудь вкусненького.

Врач выполнил все необходимые процедуры и приложил прибор к животику. 

Монитор показывал черно-белую картинку, там плавали какие-то пузыри, и некоторые темные пятна то появлялись, то исчезали. 

– Вот он ваш, пока еще очень маленький, малыш. Развивается нормально, патологий не обнаружено. И сердечко… - доктор нажал одну из кнопок на приборе и по комнате разнесся отчетливый стук маленького сердца. 

У Оливера дыхание перехватило. Вот он, живой человек – растет, развивается внутри. Всего лишь за какой-то небольшой промежуток времени у него уже сформировалось сердечко! 

– Черт, Айвори… - тяжко, с хрипотцой в голосе, выдавил юноша. – Это ж все взаправду…

По щеке покатилась слеза, которую омега поспешил смахнуть. 

– То есть до этого все еще были сомнения? – усмехнулся парень. – И живот надувшийся, это так, мелочи жизни…  
– Ну, была надежда, – засмеялся Оливер. – Я просто чернослив больше есть не хотел. А теперь куда ж деваться…

Все заулыбались, даже доктор позволил себе улыбнуться от слов этого юноши. 

Вот теперь все точно было по-настоящему. Нет, Оливер и раньше верил во все это, просто было что-то, что не давало покоя. Было внутри какое-то гнетущее чувство неуверенности, которое било в колокола и кричало, что беременности этой быть не может. Теперь на экране отражалось сердцебиение еще не рожденного сына. 

Стоит ли сказать о том, что все мировосприятие вмиг перевернулось?..


	14. Решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительная глава

После обследования Оливер спешно решил, что необходимо встретиться с Фабианом. Теперь он был уверен, что общением им продолжать не следует, потому что альфа вроде как на что-то надеялся. 

Альфа сообщил, что работает допоздна, но после работы уделить минутку сможет. Оливер только узнал адрес работы и сказал, что приедет обязательно.

 

– Привет. Что стряслось? – обеспокоенно спросил Фабиан, увидел омегу.  
– Да, привет, – отмахнулся Олли. – Прости за спешку. Не думаю, что о таких вещах молчат. Прогуляемся?  
– Да, конечно. Пошли до парка.

Оливер был в легкой футболке и светлых штанах. В принципе его животик было видно, если приглядываться.

– Я сначала хотел бы извиниться, – начал говорить омега, когда они пересекли ворота парка. – За то, что я так изменился.   
– Нет, не страшно, – пожал плечами альфа. – Мало ли, что у тебя могло случиться.  
– Вот об этом. – Оливер остановился. – Я в положении, – выдохнул парень и поднял взгляд. – Хотел сказать, что общение лучше прекратить.

Фабиан явно был обескуражен. Он молчал и разглядывал юношу перед ним. 

– Это… это… – замямлил альфа, подбирая слова. – Поздравляю.   
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся омежка, подходя ближе и беря мужчину под руку. – Прости, что раньше не сказал. Я сам буквально на днях узнал. Я решил, что лучше сказать сейчас, пока мы не особо друг к другу привязались. Я желаю тебе только лучшего, а что тебе может дать беременный от другого омега?.. В общем, рад, что мы познакомились, но это последняя встреча. 

Фабиан молча слушал и шел следом. Очень уж понравился ему этот омежка, а тут такая подножка. Хотя какое-то внутреннее чувство сразу подсказывало ему, что отношений у них как таковых не сложится. 

– Спасибо, – выдохнул альфа. – Спасибо за признание. Надеюсь, у тебя родится здоровый малыш.  
– Извини, что так обрываю все контакты. – Оливер отошел вперед, чтобы видеть мужчину. – И попрошу тебя удалить мой номер.   
– Да, конечно. Сейчас. 

Фабиан достает из кармана телефон и прямо перед Олли удаляет его номер. 

– Спасибо еще раз за понимание. И прости. 

Омега разворачивается на выход из парка. Он в последний раз смотрит на мужчину и без сожаления уходит в сторону дома. Ему отчасти стало легче, не так он, конечно, хотел закончить общение. Но лучше сразу, чем потом им обоим будет больно расставаться. 

Они разошлись в разные стороны, не посмотрев друг другу в след.


	15. Выводы

У Оливера на лице было написано, что он забеременел. Эти милые, пухлые щечки не давали покоя омеге и очень умиляли Айвори. И появился такой прелестный кругленький животик! 

Юноша вообще весь как-то округлился, раньше он мог похвастаться точеной фигурой, а теперь он был похож на хорошо откормленного кота. 

– Привет, – поздоровался появившийся не вовремя Кевин.   
– Привет, – кивнул омежка, убирая бумаги. – Я, кажется, потерял отчет, который только что напечатал, – устало вздохнул юноша, роясь в бумагах.  
– Нет, вот он, – альфа выудил из-под кучи записочек и бумажек нужный документ.  
– О, спасибо! – улыбнулся юноша. – А я уж новый печатать собрался.  
– Слушай, Олли. – парень подошел ближе к омеге. – Что случилось? Ты так сильно изменился за последние несколько месяцев…  
– Да? – сильно удивился Оливер. – Я, что-то не заметил…  
– Прости за прямоту. – Кевин стушевался. – У тебя запах изменился. Ты беременный?

Оливер очень обескуражил вопрос, и он буквально лишился дара речи. Потом до него дошел смысл сказанных слов, и он очень сильно разозлился.

– А тебе какое, собственно говоря, дело? – прошипел омежка. – Я в твою личную жизнь нос не сую, вот и ты границы различай.  
– Прости, если обидел тебя, – раскаялся альфа. – Мне просто интересно. Мы же друзья…  
– Да, ты, что? – с ехидством произнес Олли. – Закадычные прям друзья? – омега заулыбался. – Прости, если обидел тебя, но ты мне другом никогда не был. Ты всегда просто, как верный песик, был рядышком со мной. Всегда задавал много вопросов, всегда здоровался и на обед со мной ходил. Ты мне докучал. – Оливер нахмурился, но резко сменил гнев на милость. – Ты скулишь на каждом углу, что я тебе нравлюсь. А теперь просто бесишься оттого, что я – такой красивый и милый мальчик – забеременел. 

Оливер развернулся на пятках, продолжая разговаривать с Кевином, находясь спиной к нему.

– Извини, но ты мне противен. Друг. – Олли усмехнулся. – Ага, как же.

У альфы не то чтобы дар речи пропал, он челюсть с полом познакомил от таких заявлений. Оливер никогда раньше с ним так не разговаривал. Да, просто потому что Оливер с ним вообще мало разговаривал!

– Я… – тяжело произнес Кевин. – Прости.

Альфа развернулся и ушел куда-нибудь подальше от Оливера. Его сейчас придушить захотелось. Оттого, что не выслушал, что не сразу понял, о чем вообще должна была речь пойти. Кевин ведь просто узнать хотел, когда омежка в декрет собрался, беременность ведь не шутка.

***

Олли заваливался домой разбитый и уставший. Такой, как будто отпахал восьмичасовую смену на заводе, а не в офисе бумажки подписывал и распечатывал. 

Очень сильно хотелось есть, хотя перекус был не так уж и давно. Аппетит возрастал в геометрической прогрессии по мере увеличения срока беременности. Это пугало в какой-то мере.

Айвори сегодня не было, у него какой-то очень важный экзамен в университете. Этот факт очень печалил Оливера, потому что с этим мальчишкой они успели так сдружиться, что связь была почти родственной. 

От настоящих родственников не было ни слуха, ни духа. К Филипу в гости приехали родные Кэмерона, поэтому братишка сейчас не мог уделить должного внимания. А на родителей не было никакой надежды, они и раньше-то не особо горели желанием общаться с Оливером. 

Эдвард был где-то за пределами страны, а с Эйденом они так и не поговорили с последней – неудавшейся – встречи. 

А общения сейчас хотелось больше всего. Хотелось выговориться, поплакаться, посмеяться. Айвори стал единственной отдушиной.

– Привет, Барти. – устало выдает омежка, смотря на заспанного кота. – Скажи, отчего мне так плохо?

Бартоломео мяукнул и подошел к хозяину, чтобы тот почесал за ушком.

Работа определенно начинала надоедать, поэтому Оливер решил, что пора бы уже и честь знать. Было решено уйти в декрет и записаться на массаж.

***

– Слушай, а что мы делали предыдущие две недели? – спросил Олли, распластавшись на диване в форме звезды.   
– Ну, вы работаете, потом в выходные спите целый день. В субботу в обед мы ходили на прогулку, а в воскресенье была вечерняя прогулка.   
– Да? – настороженно переспросил омежка. – Я, кажется, теряюсь во времени. Мы вот только плакали в обнимку от неожиданной новости, а сейчас уже животик появился.   
– Так, я не плакал, – заявил Айвори, улыбаясь. – Я морально поддерживал.  
– Нет, ты моим рукавом утирал слезы, – напомнил юноша, переворачиваясь. – Я все помню.  
– Только что жаловались на провалы во времени, а уже все помните. Путаетесь в показаниях, молодой человек, – засмеялся Айви, за что получил подушкой по голове.

Парень поднял подушку с пола и уложил ее на противоположную сторону дивана.

– Ладно, шутки шутками, но! – Айвори поднял палец вверх для убедительности. – Вам пора гулять и рассказать уже родным о беременности.  
– Гулять ладно, для ребенка полезно. А вот про второй пункт мы не договаривались.  
– Я серьезно, – парень нахмурился. – Нельзя так. Хотя бы брату скажите.  
– Да, скажу, скажу. Отстань только…

Олли уткнулся в подушку и засопел. Он, конечно, понимал насколько все это важно, но, черт побери, говорить о таких вещах было страшно.

– Подъем! Свежий воздух зовет! – Айвори растолкал омежку. – Мне пойти с вами?  
– Нет, – устало выдохнул юноша. – Я хочу побыть один. Обдумать все.  
– Это правильно. Тогда ужин пойду готовить.

 

Вечерами было тепло, почти жарко. Лето было в самом разгаре. Гулять в такую погоду было сплошным удовольствием. Прогулка теперь была обязательной программой дня, после порции чернослива и легкого массажа. Оливер присел на одну из множества скамеек и устремил взгляд в небо.

Иногда юноша просто не верил, что все это происходит с ним. Временами становилось так страшно, так зябко. Ему же всего лишь двадцать два года. Да, что это за возраст такой? Многие в это время сидят на родительской шее и на диване целыми сутками, а не разъезжают на спорткарах и не беременеют. Эти мысли тяжким грузом давили на юношу, и он готов был расплакаться. 

Рядом кто-то присел, и Оливер вынырнул из своих мыслей. 

– Не бегай, пожалуйста, так быстро, а-то упадешь, – мягко произнес молодой человек, смотря на убегающего мальчишку. 

Олли оглядел парня и подумал, что и он скоро так же будет говорить. 

– Что-то случилось? – спросил омега, улыбаясь Оливеру. – Вы так рассматриваете меня.  
– А? – Олли встрепенулся, хлопая ресницами. – Нет, простите, пожалуйста. Просто задумался…  
– Бывает, – засмеялся незнакомец, поглядывая на ребенка. – У меня, когда вон тот прохвост родился, я вообще иногда выпадал из реальности минуты на три или четыре. Засыпал на ходу, наверное.   
– А это… это страшно? – неожиданно спросил Оливер. – Рожать страшно?  
– Ну, конечно, страшно, – усмехнулся парень. – И больно. Но, когда берешь этот маленький комочек на руки, все сразу забывается.

Олли кивнул. Боли он не боялся, ему было страшно остаться одному.

– Какой у вас месяц?  
– Еще только четвертый.   
– Надо говорить: «уже четвертый». Потому что для нас видимых изменений нет, а у ребеночка уже многое развилось.   
– Все у нас видно, это просто футболка большая, – усмехнулся Оливер, натягивая складки футболки так, чтобы животик был заметен.

Юноша засмеялся, потому что с первого взгляда и не скажешь, а вот, если внимание еще и на щечки обратить, то все становится понятно.

– Ну, тогда прошу простить, – продолжил улыбаться молодой человек. – Видимые изменения еще как есть.

Оливер улыбнулся в ответ. На душе отчего-то стало спокойней. Он попрощался со случайным знакомым, поднявшим ему настроение, и ушел домой. Теперь он был уверен, со всеми трудностями он справится.

***

Придя на работу, Оливер был преисполнен решимости уйти сегодня в декрет. Он, конечно, мог еще работать минимум два месяца, но делать этого не хотелось совсем, от слова вообще.

Афишировать данную новость омега тоже не особо горел желанием, поэтому рубашка была выбрана самая просторная, а пиджак скрывал того, чего не скрыла рубашка, а именно округлости в области живота и боков.

По дороге в кабинет начальства, он увидел Кевина за рабочим местом.

– Привет, – осторожно поздоровался омежка. – Кевин, мы можем поговорить?

Альфа смерил юношу убийственным взглядом, но кивнул в знак согласия.

– Прости, мы не могли бы выйти? – попросил Оливер, оглядывая офис.  
– Хорошо.

Кевин прошел за омегой к лестнице, к небольшой площадке, оттуда был прекрасный вид на город и народу проходило не много.

– Кевин, я очень хотел извиниться перед тобой, – начал Оливер, комкая в руках салфетку. – Мне действительно стыдно за то, что я наговорил тебе. Я так совершенно не думаю, честно. Ты знаешь, я малоразговорчив, но это не значит, что ты наскучиваешь мне своей болтовней. – Олли перевел дыхание. – Простишь?  
– Да, конечно. – Кевин мягко улыбнулся и протянул руки.

Оливер буквально упал в чужие объятия. 

– И твой вопрос. – Олли оторвался от альфы. – Да, я действительно жду ребенка. Вот, – юноша провел руками по животу натягивая ткань белоснежной рубашки. – Да, у меня в принципе, все по щекам можно было понять, – он усмехнулся. – У меня их никогда и не было, а сейчас я пропорционально округляюсь, так сказать.  
– Я рад за тебя, – искренне признался Кевин. – Уходишь когда?  
– Вообще собирался сейчас к боссу сходить. – Олли почесал затылок. – Я так сильно устал. Ты не представляешь, как я вымотался. Беременность оказывается, все соки выживает, – он усмехнулся, поправляя свой пиджак.  
– Бедный. Тебе хоть кто-нибудь помогает?  
– Да, Айвори. И нет, мы с ним не пара, потому что, во-первых, он омега, во-вторых, мой давний друг и помощник.   
– Ладно, – улыбнулся альфа. – Иди быстрей к боссу, а-то он сегодня до обеда.

Оливер улыбнулся и отправился в кабинет начальства. Что его там ожидает он не особо представлял, потому что беременный он первый раз, позвольте заметить!

***

Шефа за рабочим местом не оказалось и Оливеру пришлось прождать еще какое-то время, прежде чем он попал-таки в заветный кабинет.

– Оливер, ты ждал? – спросил альфа, проходя в кабинет. – Прости, я только приехал.   
– Ничего страшного, – тихо сказал юноша, проходя следом и садясь напротив босса.   
– Ну, рассказывай. Ты, что-то обсудить хотел? – мужчина уставился на омежку, светясь радостью. 

Альфа с нескрываемым удовольствием наслаждался столь близкой компанией этого омеги. В принципе, слух о том, что Оливер очень симпатизирует строгому боссу, не был такой уж тайной.

– У меня вопрос. – Олли задумался, затихая. – Или не вопрос. Я не знаю, я никогда с таким не сталкивался.   
– Что же такого стряслось?  
– Как бы сказать… стряслось оно несколько месяцев назад, – омега почесал затылок, раздумывая. – Я в положении, – легко выдал юноша, наблюдая за реакцией босса. – Мне хотелось бы уйти в декрет.

Мужчина был явно шокирован. Он хлопал ресницами и непонимающе смотрел на Оливера.

– Простите, если это вас так напугало, – омега улыбнулся. – Меня тоже ошарашило, но коней на переправе не меняют, и как бы вот.

Оливер поднялся и демонстративно натянул тонкую ткань рубашки, как сделал это ранее, показывая Кевину.

– Я… – альфа тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. – Я рад за тебя. Поздравляю.  
– Только, пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что вы расстроились, потому что я так и не сходил с вами на свидание.  
– Конечно, я расстроился, – честно, но с улыбкой на лице, признался альфа. – Не будем притворяться – ты знаешь, что нравишься мне. А тут я понимаю, что упустил все шансы, – мужчина опечаленно вздыхает. – Так, что ты хочешь от меня?  
– Ну, я полагаю, что должен написать заявление или что-то вроде этого. Я не знаю, что делают в таких случаях.

Мужчина опустил взгляд на свой стол. Он поразглядывал какую-то фотографию в рамке, затем полез в ящик.

– По закону уйти в декрет ты можешь, тогда, когда тебе взбредет в голову, хоть на следующий день после сцепки. Если предоставишь справки, конечно же. Но тут явные признаки на лицо, поэтому пиши заявление и отчаливай отдыхать. Ну, или ты можешь доработать до шестого месяца и тогда уйти.   
– Не, не, давайте сюда шаблон. Я устал, как собака, это чертовски тяжело, надо заметить. – Олли протянул руку для получения шаблона. – Тем более тут осталось каких-то два месяца.   
Альфа пребывал в прострации, когда омега заполнял бланк и расписывался. Он все еще не мог поверить, что не смог его добиться. Упустил свой шанс.  
– Ну, тогда удачи тебе, – тихо сказал босс, принимая документ. – И береги себя… и ребенка.  
– Не прощайтесь со мной так, как будто я не вернусь. – Оливер усмехнулся. – Ага, разбежались. Не для того я столько учился, чтобы залететь и бросить работу!

Мужчина заулыбался. Этот мальчишка даже сейчас умудряется шутить.

– И, к слову, не знаю, почему вы решили списаться со счетов, но альфы у меня нет, и на свидание мы все еще можем сходить.

Оливер подмигнул мужчине и скрылся за дверью. Альфа был шокирован таким заявлением, еще больше, чем новостью о беременности.


	16. Правда

Сразу после того, как Оливер ушел в декрет, ему даже дышать стало легче. Теперь он высыпался и забыл о таком слове, как будильник. Единственное, что омрачало этот незапланированный отпуск, так это некстати установившаяся жара. Лето в этом году действительно выдалось знойное, хотя был уже почти конец августа, и высокие температуры должны были сойти к минимуму. 

Днем, омежка никуда предпочитал не выходить, дабы не схлопотать солнечный удар. Поэтому, когда Айвори пришел, то лицезрел картину маслом.

Парень возвращался из магазина, в который его отослали буквально минут двадцать назад за мороженым. Когда он прошел на кухню, то там никого не обнаружил, в гостиной беременного тоже не наблюдалось.

Омежка преспокойно посапывал, лежа на своей кровати в одних боксерах. В комнате было светло и Олли в перекатистых лучах солнца, выглядел очень мило. На прилично округлившийся, за последние несколько недель, животик падал самый большой луч света и он, казалось, светился.

Оливер, не без труда, перекатился на бок и продолжил сопеть. 

Этот омега отчего-то так сильно умилял Айвори. Он был холоден и сдержан при первой встрече, пытался состроить из себя строгого взрослого мужчину. Разговаривал нехотя, иногда, будто через силу. Потом начал проявлять интерес к жизни своего домработника. Много спрашивал об университете, о родителях. Создалось впечатление, что он долгое время присматривался к Айвори, будто боялся какой-нибудь подставы от него, а когда понял, что он ничего плохого ему не сделает, то начал открываться. 

Сначала просто попросил состряпать что-нибудь на обед, потом как бы невзначай пригласил остаться на ужин. А когда очень хотелось, то рассказывал о Франции, о брате и любимом племяннике. Но потом он неожиданно забеременел и все вмиг изменилось. 

Их хорошие отношения стали еще более крепкими. Даже то, что Айвори первый узнал о беременности, многое значило. Оливер словно хотел удостовериться в том, что Айвори его не бросит. Не оставит одного в этой ситуации. 

И Айви был рядом. Был рад быть рядом. Он понимал, что омежка просто-напросто боится сложившейся в его жизни ситуации. Ему же всего двадцать два – да, что такое двадцать два в нашем-то мире? Большинство в этом возрасте сидят у родителей на шее и на диване круглыми сутками. 

А тут ребенок. Не то чтобы они не могли избавиться от него, просто, ну это же не щенок, чтобы отправить его в приют, если вдруг не справился. Айвори прекрасно понимал чувства Оливера, его страхи, его боязнь. 

– Ты принес мороженое? – сонно спросил беременный, пытаясь подняться с постели.   
– А?

Айвори встрепенулся, он так задумался, что не заметил шевеление на кровати.

– Ага. Шоколадное, – сказал парень, наклоняясь к пакету.  
– И чего это ты меня разглядываешь средь бела дня? – поинтересовался омежка, встав-таки на ноги.  
– Да, так. Задумался. Вспомнил нашу первую встречу.   
– Странно, что мой обнаженный вид наталкивает тебя на такие мысли, – улыбнулся Оливер, подходя к шкафу.  
– Ничего меня не наталкивает. Я просто подумал, как вас беременность поменяла.   
– Да ты, что? – искренне удивился юноша. – Знаешь, как-то не заметил, – он аккуратно похлопал руками по животу.  
– Да там разве что слепой не заметит, – засмеялся Айвори, отталкиваясь от косяка на который опирался.  
– Блин, серьезно? – омега подошел ближе. – Я думал, одежда скрывает немного.   
– Как вообще пятый месяц беременности можно скрыть одеждой? – серьезно спросил Айвори. – Не тешьте себя иллюзиями. 

Парень развернулся и отправился на кухню. Оливер оправил футболку, которая растягивалась на животе, как струна у гитары и пошел следом на кухню.

***

У Оливера началась такая увлекательная жизнь, что он в каком-то плане был рад, что забеременел. Он начал посещать массаж, записался на йогу для беременных и нашел много новых знакомых. 

Так, например, сидя в очереди в консультации, он успел обзавестись парочкой номеров таких же соратников по счастью. Омежки были готовы с радостью сходить с ним на прогулку или на курс массажа. В общем и целом все шло, как нельзя лучше.

Округляться, к слову, он стал еще больше. Кушал он добротно, благодаря Айвори, конечно же. Тот подключил своего отца и набрался кучи полезных советов в интернете, так что рацион был продуман и полностью сбалансирован.

На выходных он решился посетить брата и рассказать уже всю правду о сложившейся ситуации.

– Ну, удачи! – напутствовал Айвори, оправляя футболку на беременном.

Оливер посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Мягкие спортивные штаны и свободная футболка. В принципе, если не приглядываться и смотреть спереди, то и не скажешь, что там животик. Ну, а если он развернется или руки на бока положит, то все становится, очевидно. 

– Нет, давай ты со мной пойдешь, – омежка повернулся к юноше, но того след простыл. – Айви! Нет, ну так нечестно!  
– Я знал, что начнутся эти причитания, поэтому ушел заранее, – послышался ответ.

Оливер фыркнул и вышел из дома.

***  
Филип спешно открыл дверь и предупредил, что на плите что-то готовится. Брат унесся на кухню, а к Олли подскочил Кэссиди. 

– Привет, давно не виделись, – мягко произнес омега, присаживаясь на корточки перед племянником. Сделать это было сложно, но Олли сильно постарался и мальчик не углядел ничего странного в движениях дяди.

Они обнялись, и Кэсс прокричал что-то о новых конструкторах и модельках, на которые Оливеру обязательно надо взглянуть. 

Пока ребенок переключил свое внимание, омега пыхтя и хватаясь за все подряд, поднимался с колен. Живот тянул вниз, и была опасность покатиться кубарем по полу до кухни.

Устойчиво встав на ноги омега, вздохнул с облегчением.

– Ты чего там застрял? – спросил Филип, крутясь у плиты.   
– Да, с Кэссом заболтался, – отмахнулся юноша, усаживаясь скорее на диван, который стоял напротив кухни. 

Потом Филип извинился, что так долго не мог связаться с ним и начал рассказывать о гостях, которые посетили их на неделе. 

Олли в это время забрался на диван с ногами и внимательно слушал историю, что-то постоянно переспрашивая. Омега притянул к себе подушку и спокойно вздохнул, что смог прикрыть живот.

– Ну, не звонили они? – спросил Филип, отходя к холодильнику. – Ни один из них?   
– Не-а. – Олли покачал головой. – Забыли, наверное, что я существую.

Филип начал причитать и продолжал что-то рассказывать. А Оливер отвлекся на Кэссиди, который прибежал и начал крутить сборной машинкой у носа Оливера.

– Молодец! – хвалил омега ребенка, поглаживая по голове. 

Кэссиди уселся ближе к Олли и тот обнял его одной рукой. Мальчик облокотился на юношу и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Потом Кэссиди случайно потянул ручку и получилось, что опустил ее на живот Оливера.

– Ого! Там, наверное, сидит кто-то маленький! – мальчик заглянул в глаза юноше, будто спрашивая немого разрешения. 

Олли убрал подушку и кивнул.

– Ты можешь еще потрогать, – ласково, еле слышно сказал омега.

Мальчик с удовольствием и нескрываемым любопытством продолжил водить ручкой по упругому животику.

– Почему он не двигается? – мальчик поднял глаза на дядю.  
– Он еще слишком мал. Совсем кроха.   
– Тогда я послушаю! Может быть, он разговаривает? – ребенок счастливо улыбнулся и наклонил голову, прикладывая ухо.

Оливер заулыбался и погладил Кэссиди по голове. Филип в это время вышел на балкон и не мог их видеть.

– Ну, что слышишь?  
– Что-то булькает, но никто не говорит, – очень разочарованно сообщил ребенок.  
– Давай я приеду к тебе, когда он захочет поболтать с тобой, давай?  
– Да! Да! 

Кэссиди так радостно засмеялся, что даже Филип выглянул из-за балконной двери. 

– Папа! Представляешь, скоро у меня появится новый друг! – завопил на радостях мальчишка, вскакивая с дивана.   
– Да, ты что? И откуда же он у тебя появится?  
– Из животика! 

Филип непонимающе посмотрел на брата. Тот тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. Увиденное можно было не озвучивать, потому что футболка предательски задралась, а Кэссиди подскочил к дяде и обнял его живот.

– Папочка! Смотри! Там мой новый друг!

Оливер опустил голову. Отчего-то стало так стыдно, что захотелось сквозь землю провалиться. 

– Потрогать… – тихо начал юноша. – Потрогать ты тоже можешь.

Ситуация была до жути напряженная. Разве что Кэссиди искренне радовался этой новости.

– Сынок, иди, собери свой новый мотоцикл, я думаю, Оливеру будет интересно взглянуть на него.   
– Точно!

Мальчишка унесся в свою комнату, а между братьями установился зрительный контакт.

– Я полагаю, нам есть о чем поговорить. Начнешь?  
– Пятый месяц, – спокойно начал омежка, не прекращая смотреть на брата. – Развивается нормально, патологий нет. На учете состою в консультации для беременных. Пока не толкался, но доктор сказал, что уже пора и я должен почувствовать. В декрете я уже месяц.

Мужчина подошел к брату, взял его за руки и, посмотрев в глаза сказал:

– И долго ты собирался скрывать?

У Филипа на глаза навернулись слезы, и он крепко обнял брата, прижимая его к себе так сильно, что, казалось, боится потерять его в эту минуту.

– Да, я и не скрывал, просто ты занят был, – честно признался Олли. – Да, и случилось это, надо заметить, очень неожиданно.  
– Боже мой! – слезно выдал Филип. – Это же такая прелесть! 

Он оторвался от брата и аккуратно уложил обе руки на выпирающие округлости. 

В этот момент Оливер вздохнул с облегчением, и хотел было сказать что-то, как неожиданно распахнул глаза. Он незамедлительно обвел рукой живот и почти задыхаясь от радости, прошептал:

– Он шевелится… представляешь?..

Слезы на глазах навернулись как-то сами собой. Разреветься не захотелось. Закричать – да. 

– Первый раз? – спросил Филип, утирая тыльной стороной руки покатившиеся слезы по щекам брата.  
– Ага, – закивал Олли, всхлипывая. 

Попроси кто-нибудь описать это словами, Оливер определенно бы не смог. Он отчетливо почувствовал осторожный, еле различимый, удар с левой стороны. Это его ребенок шевелился. И это было так немыслимо, что слова теряли всякий смысл.

– Я очень рад за тебя, дорогой, – мягко произнес Филип, поглаживая брата по голове. – Ну, может рассказать кому хочешь о первых толчках? – с намеком спросил брат.  
– Да!

Оливер выкрутился из объятий брата и поспешил достать телефон из кармана штанов.

– Алло, Айви! Представь, я только что почувствовал первые толчки! Это было, что-то невообразимое! – на радостях произносил омега. – Это прям, как, ну… что-то очень странное, как несварение или что-то в этом роде, но… в общем, я словами не могу описать!

Филип возвратился на кухню, чтобы заварить чай.

Когда беременный вернулся, то брат поспешил спросить:

– Айви, это?  
– Мой… – Оливер запнулся. – Мой домработник.   
– Что? – мужчина был действительно удивлен.   
– Так, давай договоримся, что ты перестанешь удивляться. Потому что у меня от вас столько тайн, что самому жутко становится. И ты прости заранее, за то, что не рассказал все сразу.   
– Ну, с этим разберемся как-нибудь. Сейчас о домработнике.  
– В общем, Айви, полное имя Айвори, кстати. – Олли придвинул к себе чашку с чаем. – Он работает у меня давно. Нанял я его сразу, как купил квартиру. Просто убираться сам я не всегда успевал, потому что работал и практику проходил, а жить в грязи мне как-то не прельщает. Нашел я его анкету через агентство, особых требований у меня не было, и он сразу согласился работать. Ну, как бы вот.  
– И он?  
– А! Омега он, омега, – спохватившись, ответил беременный.  
– Я не знаю, что заставило тебя быть таким скрытным, – тяжело вздохнул Филип. – Но я думал, что хотя бы такие важные новости, как беременность, я узнаю не последним.   
– Прости. Просто, я его видел почти два, иногда три, раза в неделю. Потом у нас наладились отношения, мы очень хорошо сдружились. Вот так и получилось, что он первым узнал.   
– А сейчас?  
– Ну, он дома меня ждет, – лукаво ответил омега, отводя взгляд. – Готовит. А может, ушел уже, я не знаю.

Филип заметно напрягся. Он устало потер глаза, отпивая глоток чая.

– Олли, это не совсем нормально. А, когда альфа твой придет, вы что вместе его ждать будете?  
– Да, был бы он, этот альфа, – фыркнул Олли. – Да, и что ты там себе напридумывал? У Айви парень есть, между прочим.  
– Ну, хоть у кого-то из вас, – усмехнулся мужчина. – А то ты, я смотрю, так и собираешься в одиночестве решать все проблемы.

Оливер устало и одновременно, как-то обреченно, вздохнул. 

– Этот ребенок, оплот моей большой необдуманной глупости. Я таких дел натворил, что тебе и не снилось. Его отец даже не знает о его существовании, – тихо продолжил омежка, поглаживая животик. – Я бы рассказал ему все. Если бы встретил, конечно. Идти специально его разыскивать, чтобы сказать, что я не уследил, и сцепка принесла свои плоды? Да, не надо оно мне. 

Беременный поднялся со стула и прошел к окну.

– Я сюда на машине приехал, – шокировать брата еще больше не особо хотелось, но он уже решил раскрыть все карты. – У меня машина есть, к слову. Ты только не сильно пугайся, хорошо? 

Филип настороженно подошел к Оливеру и заглянул в большое чистое окно.

– Вот она. Прямо под окнами стоит. Черная.

Сказать глаза на лоб полезли – это ничего не сказать. Там, кажется, глазные яблоки из орбит вывалились. 

– Повторюсь, я не особо скрывался, просто кто-то не особо сильно интересовался. 

Омежка отошел от окна, оправляя штору. Он сунул телефон в карман и направился к выходу. 

– Вот, когда я буду полностью готов, то еще и в гости приглашу. А вообще, спасибо, что выслушал. Родителям хочешь говори, хочешь не говори. Сам решай. 

Он распрощался с Кэссиди и пообещал обязательно приехать, когда «новый друг» захочет поговорить. Филип пребывал в какой-то прострации и было видно, что он что-то осмысливает. Они чмокнулись в щечки на прощанье и Олли поспешил уйти.

Он думал, что этот разговор дастся ему легче. Ну, полагал, по крайней мере.


	17. Тайны

Оливер как-то обычным воскресным утром протирал пыль с полок. На комоде особо ничего не было, только фоторамка и какой-то хлам, который он сразу выкинул. Он ожидал прихода Айвори, и решил скоротать время за уборкой. 

Лежавшие на комоде наручные часы он решил убрать в шкаф. Аксессуар он взял в руку и открыл ящик комода. Там было много разного барахла и в углу гордо лежала его заветная книжка. Омега взял ее в руки и погладил по обложке. Она хранила в себе столько тайн, загадок и секретов. 

Ему вдруг показалось, что ценности эта безделушка как таковой не несет. А на душе стало так тоскливо. И не оттого, что он скучал по прежнему занятию, а оттого, что заставило его завести эту книжку. 

В дверь постучал Айвори, и он пошел открывать. 

– Доброе утро, – пыхтит юноша, передавая пакет с продуктами Оливеру. – На базаре утром столько народу. Хорошо, что я раньше вышел, – запричитал парень, проходя в квартиру.  
– Айвори. – тихо позвал Олли, поднимая на него взгляд. – Ты когда-нибудь заглядывал в эту книжку? – омежка поднял перед собой книгу.  
– Нет, – нахмурившись, ответил парень. – С чего вы взяли?  
– Нет? Отлично. Значит время пришло. 

Беременный развернулся на пятках и скрылся в другой комнате. Айвори в недоумении простоял еще какое-то время, затем опомнился и понес пакеты на кухню.

 

Оливер пришел на кухню через пятнадцать минут. В руках у него все еще была книга, и он выглядел задумчивым.

– Садись, – скомандовал беременный, указывая на место напротив себя. 

Айви повиновался. Ему даже немного стало страшно.

– Я заверил себя, что никогда и никто из моих близких не увидит эту книгу, – сказал омега, кладя ее перед собой. – Но я чувствую, что тебе можно открыться. И я хочу сделать этой сейчас. 

Олли рукой передвинул книгу ближе к Айвори. Тот долго не мог понять, что делать, но когда до него дошло, то он сказал:

– Вы думаете, стоит? Мне казалось это ваш секрет…  
– Да, давай, – кивнул омежка.

Айвори аккуратно взял бархатистую книжку и положил перед собой. У него все внутри трепетало, как будто он хотел сделать что-то незаконное. Он вздохнул перед тем, как открыть книгу.

Листы у книги были такие же бархатисто мягкие, как и обложка. Даже казалось, что они немного блестели. Сама бумага была светло-желтой, как у какой-нибудь раритетной вещички. На первых страницах был календарь с обведенными в кружки днями. Некоторые были обведены зеленой ручкой, какие-то красной, черных чернил было совсем мало. 

Айвори поднял взгляд на Оливера. Тот слегка улыбнулся и кивнул.

Айви перевернул первую страницу. Там очень корявым подчерком, не всегда попадая в строки, было написано какое-то пожелание.

«Спасибо, что ты сделал это. Мне действительно понравилось. Ты был шикарен. Я порой забывал, как дышать и это сводит меня с ума. Хочу провести с тобой еще тысячу ночей, и чтобы каждый раз просыпаться утром, глядя как мило ты сопишь во сне. А еще ты безумно красивый, когда делаешь минет. Ты прикрываешь глаза и твои ресницы дрожат. А мне в этот момент хочется целовать эту дрожь, и утянуть твои сладкие губы в поцелуй. Потому что ты самый сладкий из всех фруктов, что я когда-либо пробовал»

Айвори приоткрыл рот от неожиданности. 

«Почаще будь жестким. Меня это заводит. Ты горяч, как песок в Сахаре и мне кажется, что даже там пески холодны по сравнению с тобой. Я благодарен тебе. Знай, что ты стоишь на вершине олимпа. Заслуженно»

Юноша в недоумении хлопал ресницами и пытался сложить по крупинкам все, что только что узнал.

«Люблю, когда ты грустишь. Это делает из тебя послушное желе. Тобой гораздо легче управлять, когда ты грустишь. Ты, даже не улыбаясь, можешь выглядеть волшебно, но я совершенно не представляю, как ты это делаешь. И я бы все отдал за то, чтобы посмотреть, как ты плачешь. Нет, не подумай, что я хочу тебя обидеть, чтобы ты плакал, просто мне кажется, это будет выглядеть эстетично. Потому что ты эстетически совершенен»

Айвори переворачивал страницы одну за другой. Абсолютно в каждом таком «отзыве» было восхваление Оливера, как секс-партнера. Там менялся и характер хвалебных од, от одного «Спасибо, было божественно», до целых письменных заявлений того, какой Оливер искусный любовник. 

«Из Вас получился отличный хозяин. Спасибо за оказанную услугу. Это то, чего мне так не хватало – власти и силы. У Вас такой властный голос, что у меня мурашки бежали по телу. Огромное спасибо»

– Зачем вам это? – осторожно спросил Айвори. – Для чего?  
– Чтобы доказать себе, что я чего-то стою, – честно ответил омега. – Что я не просто хороший мальчик, а отличник. – Оливер замялся. – А еще, потому что я одинок. Как будто во всем мире я один. Нет, у меня есть семья, родители, брат. Но у всех свои заботы и дела. И я к тому, что не было ни единой души, которая бы просто спросила: «Как ты?», а мне только этого и хотелось.   
– А сейчас? Зачем вы мне это дали?  
– Потому что я понял, что из всего мира безразличных появился ты, – он улыбнулся. – Готовый понять. И мне от этого стало так тепло, что я решил – надо рассказать. Лучше сейчас.  
– Это… определенно шокировало меня, – вздохнул парень. – Я думал у вас там личный дневник или что-то вроде этого. А это прямо-таки «Книга жалоб и предложений».  
– Да, я ее так и называл, – засмеялся омега. – Ты не осуждаешь меня?  
– Нет, что вы. Какое я имею право кого-то осуждать? Если вам это было нужно, то почему бы и нет. Если вам так становилось легче, то пускай.   
– Спасибо, Айвори.   
– Спасибо, что раскрыли этот секрет.


	18. Встречи

Недели продолжили бежать так же быстро, поэтому, когда перевалила уже половина шестого месяца, Оливер не заметил. Разве что Айвори отмечал быстрый рост животика и явные округления в области и так упругих ягодиц. 

– Это все, потому что ты меня так кормишь, – заметил Олли, уплетая йогурт со свежими фруктами за обе щеки.   
– Может и поэтому, – хмыкнул Айвори. – Ну, уж в тех местах у вас все было отлично. 

Омежка кивнул, продолжая лакомиться своим йогуртом. 

Шестой месяц беременности скрыть почти никак не представлялось возможным. Поэтому по соседям поползли слухи и таинственная история Оливера становилась еще более необычной. А, казалось бы, состоятельные люди, им ли слухами себя развлекать?..

Живот становился тяжелее, массивнее. По лестнице, к себе на второй этаж, Олли поднимался добрых десять минут. С остановками и постоянными передышками. 

– Такое чувство, что живу на двадцать втором, а не на втором, – тяжело, с придыханием, говорит омежка.

У Айвори начались занятия в университете, поэтому встретила его пустая квартира и даже не пожалел никто бедного беременного юношу.

– Барти, ну хоть ты меня пожалеешь? 

Кот высказывание проигнорировал, продолжая разглядывать улицу.

Оливер потрепал животное по голове и прошел в гостиную.

***

Связаться с Эдвардом не получалось вот уже несколько часов. Оливер и звонил и писал – все было тщетно. Все надежды он оставил и уже даже забыл, что хотел это сделать, как телефон раздался звонком.

– Привет, – мягко ответил юноша. – Прости, я уже переживать начал, не случилось ли чего. Кстати, не отвлек? Хорошо. Да, я встретиться хотел. Это очень важно, правда. Ладно. – Олли вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. – Хотелось бы наедине. Да, тот ресторан подойдет. Подъехать смогу через час. Хорошо, пока.

Намечалась важная и одновременно волнительная встреча. Распространяться о беременности не особо хотелось, но Эдварду было решено сказать. Все-таки их связывает что-то определенно большее, чем просто секс.

 

Местом встречи был выбран достаточно солидный ресторан, находящийся почти в конце города. Добираться было бы сложно, если бы Оливер был не на машине. Поэтому он спокойно припарковался и вышел из автомобиля, придерживая руками самое сокровенное.

В ресторане был заказан стол на имя Эдварда. Они здесь бывали не раз и официанты в принципе знали их в лицо, поэтому Оливер прошел внутрь без проблем. 

– У окна, справа, – подсказал официант. – И примите мои искренние поздравления, – молодой человек обворожительно улыбнулся, склоняя голову. 

Сначала Оливер не особо понял, с чем его только что поздравили и скосил на юношу недоумевающий взгляд. Но потом, как будто лампочка зажглась над головой, и он протянул тихое «спасибо», отчего-то слабо улыбаясь. 

Ждать альфу пришлось каких-то минут десять. Он подошел тихо, заставая Оливера смотрящим куда-то вдаль в большое панорамное окно. 

– Привет. 

Омежка встрепенулся и повернул голову на шум. За массивной скатертью из дорогой ткани не было видно живота. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся омега. – Давно не виделись.  
– Ага. – Эдвард махнул официанту и присел напротив. – Работы было очень много. Прости, я даже не звонил.

Оливер мягко улыбнулся. Эдвард смотрел на него очень внимательно, будто мысленно пытаясь разобрать, что же такого важного изменилось в этом мальчишке. 

– Ты сказал, что-то важное, – спокойно начал альфа. – Я слушаю.

Оливер поднял взгляд своих серо-голубых глаз. Его выразительные глаза светились в полумраке ресторана, он хлопал длинными ресницами и слабо улыбался.

– Что-то действительно важное произошло, – робко сказал юноша. – Скажи, что во мне поменялось? Ведь ты же заметил.

Эдвард хмыкнул, задумываясь. Сказать определенно было сложно, он чувствовал это на уровне инстинктов, но сформулировать это не мог.

– Обескураживающий вопрос, надо заметить, – он сел удобнее. – Ты вообще весь поменялся. Светишься, я не знаю? Или это у меня галлюцинации. Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать, что ты изменился в лучшую сторону. Взгляд у тебя мягче стал. Довольнее, что ли.

Оливер, придерживая скатерть, поднялся со своего места. Сразу же все округлости и все изменения стали видны и понятны. На нем были свободного кроя темные штаны и светлый джемпер с рукавом в три четверти.

Омега обошел стол и сел к Эдварду. 

– Теперь все встало на свои места?  
– Определенно, – улыбнулся мужчина, протягивая руку. – Можно?  
– Ага.

Альфа положил большую теплую ладонь на упругий живот и затих, прислушиваясь. 

Через мгновенье он различил пинок и перекатывающуюся кожу под рукой. 

– Серьезно, сколько мы не виделись? – мужчина усмехнулся. – Не так много, чтобы успеть вырастить такой живот.  
– Поверь, это происходит настолько быстро, что не успеваешь замечать. 

Эдвард улыбнулся и, переместив руку за Оливера, прижал его к себе.

– Я рад за тебя. Очень рад, – прошептал он куда-то в макушку омеге. – Поздравляю.  
– Спасибо. Но ты же понимаешь, что в одной постели нам больше не лежать?  
– Да, конечно, – кивнул альфа. – Но друзьями-то мы останемся?  
– Конечно. Мы слишком долго знакомы, чтобы на раз прекратить общение. Да, и знаем многое друг о друге.  
– Так, а теперь колись, кто счастливый отец?   
– Только сильно не ругай, потому что виделись мы один раз и то этот раз был собственно решающим. Я его только имя знаю.   
– Серьезно? – Эдвард был удивлен, не ожидал от этого омеги такой беспечности. – То есть из богатых и состоятельных людей, которых он знает по нескольку лет, он выбирать жениха не захотел. А от первого встречного ребенка оставлять – это, пожалуйста?  
– Утрируешь, – засмеялся омега. – Ведь и он мне женихом не стал.   
– Вообще жуть. – Эдвард картинно прикрыл глаза рукой. – А вроде такой мальчишка умный, такие надежды подавал.

Оливер продолжил улыбаться. Эдвард покачал головой и продолжил:

– Ладно. Я так понял, не мне судить. В любом случае, менять что-то поздно. 

Олли прижался к альфе еще раз и вздохнул. 

– Дитя это… самое милое последствие нашей глупости. Вины ему никакой, сами головами не думали. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы этот ребенок чувствовал, что любим и желанен. Поэтому я сделаю все возможное, чтобы малыш не чувствовал себя обделенным вниманием.  
– Ладно, я думаю нам пора расходиться. Тебе и малышу уже, наверное, пора спать, – заулыбался мужчина. – Держи меня в курсе. Я хочу познакомиться с твоим сыном. Я уверен от такого красавца, как ты родится не менее красивый сын.

Альфа потрепал юношу по голове и чмокнул в щеку.

Разойтись им пришлось в разные стороны. Оливер шел неспешно, оглядываясь и махая рукой на прощанье. Ему стало намного легче. В эмоциональном плане. Потому что в физическом не особо что-то поменялось, разве что ребенок пинаться начал не так сильно.

***

Шестой месяц обязывал носить бандаж и пить витамины для беременных. Обязывал питаться правильно и всегда вовремя, много гулять и отдыхать столько же. 

Олли выполнял почти все поручения. Почти. Потому что его неистово тянуло на сладкое и отказать он себе, ну никак не мог. Да, и не хотел, по большей части. 

Днем, после йоги, беременный неспешно выходил из здания, где они занимались, и обдумывал, куда бы ему сходить. Выбор пал на пончиковую рядом с парком. 

На нем был легкий джинсовый комбинезон на лямках. Прилично выпирающий живот обтянула мягкая ткань. На ногах были тканевые кеды в полоску и без шнурков. Погода располагала для пончиков. 

Он прикупил себе целый пакет только приготовленных сладостей и уселся на ближайшую лавочку. Ветерок ласково развивал его волнистые волосы, а прохожие мягко улыбались при виде беременного уплетающего пончики.

Вкус был настолько потрясающим, что юноша не сразу заметил, как кто-то присел рядом. Присевший его абсолютно не смущал, поэтому он продолжить есть свои восхитительные сладости.

– Простите, время не подскажите? – осторожно поинтересовался мужчина, смотря на аккуратные часы на тонком запястье.  
– Сейчас, – буркнул Оливер, откусывая кусочек. – Без пятнадцати четыре, – ответил омега, поворачиваясь в сторону спросившего.

Изумлению не было предела, и он подумал, что ненароком с ума сошел. Рядом сидел не кто иной, как Джеймс собственной персоной. Омежка даже жевать перестал, он удивленно хлопал ресницами, подбирая слова.

– Не подавись, – прервал нелепое молчание альфа. – Дожуй.

Оливер хлопнул ресницами, будто приходя в себя, и быстро проглотил пережеванное. 

– Так скажи, что это не привиделось мне, – осторожно произнес юноша, боясь, что его услышат, если это действительно галлюцинации.  
– Смотря, что тебе привиделось? – улыбнулся Джей. – Если ты видишь Джеймса то это реальность. А если какого-нибудь инопланетянина – то это видение.

Оливер тяжело выдохнул. Такое ведь только в фильмах случается, правда? Что бы вот так в парке, средь бела дня, встретить того, кого не видел полгода – это определенно розыгрыш или что-то в этом роде. 

– Я удивлен и обескуражен не меньше твоего, – спокойно произнес альфа, отклоняясь на спинку лавки. – Уж думать начал, что встретиться нам больше не суждено.   
– Вероятность была. Мы же не по разным континентам разъехались, – вздохнул омега, грустно смотря на откусанный пончик.   
– Прости, – неожиданно произнес мужчина, поворачиваясь в сторону Оливера. – Мне, кажется, встреча у нас была не самой запоминающейся. Да, и…

Он скосил взгляд на выпирающий живот. Омега проследил за его взглядом и стушевался, придвигая на колени пакет из пончиковой с ярким логотипом, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть животик.

– Я хотел, – произнес юноша, поднимая глаза на альфу. – Правда, хотел найти тебя. У меня была возможность. Казалось, что скрывать такие новости было бы попустительством. А потом… – он замолчал, обдумывая. – Ну, быстро слишком все, понимаешь? Там анализов много и всяких исследований. Куча врачей и ко всем надо попасть. Да и потом сложно это все. Морально сложно. В общем, забыл как-то, а потом даже перехотел.   
– Мой? – хрипя, почти прошептал альфа, отводя взгляд в сторону.   
– А чей же? – усмехнулся юноша. – Я до тебя девственником был в плане течки. Это была первая и единственная течка, когда я захотел переспать с кем-то и вот чем это обернулось, – он огладил правой рукой живот. 

Альфа завороженно слушал. Током поверженный, ветром снесенный, волной утопленный. Как, где-то в этом же городе рос и развивался, пускай еще в утробе, его сын, его кровинушка? Может ли это вообще быть реальностью?

– А ты уверен? – робко поинтересовался Джеймс.  
– Я – абсолютно.   
– Ты сделал это намеренно или это дело случая?  
– Ага, конечно, – засмеялся омежка. – Вот я прям, сидел и думал, как бы мне в двадцать два, не имея за плечами ни альфы, ни какой-либо поддержки, залететь по-быстрому?  
– Ты юморист, смею заметить, – слегка улыбнулся мужчина. – Это весело?   
– Нет, но и не печаль вселенская и несправедливость, – он пожал плечами. – Я выпил таблетку, сразу, как только порог дома перешагнул. Пот со лба стер и успокоился, что все вроде, как сработать должно. Но твой ребенок настолько сильно хотел выжить, что таблетка ему нипочем оказалась, и месяца через три он заявил о своем присутствии.

Джеймс ловил каждое слово. «В рот заглядывал», как это говорилось. По нему было видно, что удивлен не меньше Оливера, когда тот узнал о беременности. Ему так многое хотелось спросить, узнать, услышать. Он почему-то почувствовал, что именно сейчас, в эту самую минуту, нашел какую-то крупицу себя. Потерянную во времени кроху, частицу, которую захотелось защищать и оберегать. Такого воодушевления альфа отродясь не чувствовал.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – вновь извинился Джеймс. – Могу я пригласить тебя куда-нибудь? В любое удобное для тебя время.  
– Ну, да, наверное. – Олли призадумался. – Только не поздно. Меня не отпустят, а если узнают, что в самоволку ушел – то головушка с плеч, и не посмотрят, что в положении.   
– Да, как скажешь. Ну, так?   
– Хочешь завтра? У меня массаж до трех, потом я свободен.   
– Отлично, – альфа заулыбался так счастливо, что даже в ответ захотелось приподнять уголки губ. – Я буду свободен к пяти. Мне заехать или зайти?  
– Нет, я на машине, – омега покачал головой. – Куда-то в особенное место или можно выбрать?  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Тогда в кофейне на центральной улице, за зданием суда. Она там одна, не потеряешься. В пять?  
– Половина шестого.   
– Отлично. До завтра. Мне пора. – Оливер с трудом поднялся с лавки.

Омежка махнул рукой на прощанье, смотря на уходящего в противоположную сторону Джеймса. Кажется, что-то менялось в жизни. И, кажется, в лучшую сторону. Оливер долго осмысливал случившееся, а когда рассказал все Айвори, то тот дар речи потерял. 

Менялось. Определенно к лучшему.


	19. Факты

Весь оставшийся день и после полдня до половины шестого – прошли, как в тумане. Оливер даже не помнит, как вернулся домой, и поставил ли машину на стоянку. 

Мысли путались, как змеи в клубок и не хотели распутываться. Эта неожиданная, и с тем желанная встреча, немного подкосила юношу. Он ведь вовсе не ожидал, что встретит Джеймса, да еще и согласится на некое свидание!

– Это крах, – бубнил беременный, кусая яблоко. – Это не что иное, как крах.

Он сидел на диване в домашней одежде: безразмерной футболке с каким-то корявым зайцем на боку и светлых льняных штанах на завязочках. Конечно, носки в розовый цветочек дополняли и без того милый образ. 

– Хватит, – строго сказал Айви, подходя ближе. – То, что могло произойти нежелательного от этой встречи, уже произошло. Ему скоро седьмой месяцок стукнет, – парень присел напротив Оливера, так чтобы быть на уровне живота. – Ты не слушай своего глупого папку, он ничего не смыслит. – Айвори положил руки на животик и прижался ухом. – Мы тебя все любим и ждем. Никакая ты не глупость, ты самый прекрасный цветочек! – причитал юноша милейшим голоском, прислушиваясь.  
– Не говори так, как будто меня тут нет! – возмутился Оливер. – И вообще отцепись от меня, от тебя жарко. И не говори моему ребенку, что я глупый. И, что он цветочек. 

Оливер устало откинулся на спинку дивана, вздыхая. С приближением заветного часа, становилось все тяжелее. 

– С дитём нужно разговаривать, он все понимает, – произнес Айвори, поднимаясь.  
– Не говори так, как будто у тебя семеро детей. Ты говоришь, как ведущий в телевизоре: с чувством собственного превосходства и имением красного диплома за плечами.  
– А я может, и хочу в телевизор?

Олли поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на юношу. 

– Давай. Хотя бы меня в покое оставишь.  
– Мне уйти? – поинтересовался Айвори, зная ответ наперед.  
– Нет, конечно. Куда ты уйдешь? У тебя тут беременный вообще-то! – омежка картинно закатил глаза.

Айвори искренне рассмеялся и пошел в другую комнату. Оливер мастер разыгрывать концерты, но и дела сами себя не сделают.

***

Вечер наступил быстро. Волнения особо не было, загадочность какая-то – да. 

Так как костюмы сейчас были отложены далеко-далеко в шкаф, пришлось выбирать из таких вариантов, как «я у папочки потолстел» и «я у папочки залетел». 

Выбрали второй наряд, потому что первый уже был маловат и сдавливал живот. В этот прекрасный образ входили такие предметы гардероба, как удерживающие штаны для беременных светло коричневого цвета и что-то вроде рубашки расклешенной к низу. 

– Я выгляжу, как колхозник, – отметил для себя Оливер, стоя на пороге комнаты.  
– Нет. Вы выглядите, как беременный омега на пороге седьмого месяца. Да, и вы сами выбирали эту одежду.   
– Ты меня заставил.  
– После пятого месяца перестали застегиваться рубашки. Штаны так вообще дальше колен не лезли. Вы в чем планировали ходить дальше?  
– В чем-то более красивом.  
– Ну, это уже не моя вина, что текстильная промышленность для беременных не шагнула далеко вперед.  
– Но там были очень симпатичные брюки, которые ты раскритиковал.  
– Кто в августе покупает такие плотные штаны?   
– Зато они были симпатичнее этих колхозных, – не унимался Оливер.  
– Так все. До свидания. – Айвори не выдержал и начал выпроваживать омегу. – Удачи. 

Оливер вздохнул и вышел из дома, напоминая Айвори, чтобы тот покормил кота и закрыл на два оборота.

***

Беременный колхозник в лице Оливера подъехал к кофейне на такой машине, что ни у кого не возникло даже подозрения или мысли о том, что юноша как-то там одет неправильно.

Джеймс уже сидел за столиком на террасе, разглядывая прохожих. Он увидел подходящего Оливера и помахал рукой. 

– Спасибо, что пришел, – улыбнулся альфа, поднимаясь. 

Омега кивнул ему и плюхнулся на мягкий диван, который стоял напротив Джеймса. 

– Да уж, – вздохнул юноша. – Водить становится все тяжелее.   
– Я бы мог заехать. Не стоило так себя напрягать.  
– Забей. Я привык. Пришлось привыкнуть. – Олли поднял взгляд. – Ко всему привыкнуть. И к животу, и к толчкам, и к тому, что один.  
– Должен ли я считать, что это моя вина? – в серьез спросил альфа. – Мне нужно было докучать тебе?  
– Нет, – юноша задумался. – Сам виноват. Сначала делаю, потом думаю. 

Подскочил молодой официант, передавая меню в руки обоих.

– Я подойду через пять минут, – оповестил парень, ускользая так же быстро, как и появляясь.  
– Я так сильно волновался перед этой встречей, что почти ничего не ел, – честно признался альфа, разглядывая картинки блюд.  
– А я ел. Много ел, – улыбнулся Олли. – Положение обязывает. Ну, и Айвори, который как наседка, что б его, – пробурчал омежка, увлекаясь сладким меню.  
– Кто такой Айвори? – обыденно спросил Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от глянцевой бумаги.

Диалог строился так обычно и легко, что можно было предложить, что это не они не виделись полгода, и это вовсе не они тут как бы отношения должны выяснять.

– Да, это помощник мой, – ответил Оливер, опуская меню. – Я хочу торт. Но мне нельзя много сладкого, а если он узнает – мне крышка. Он меня убьет. Поэтому давай договоримся, что под угрозой смерти не скажешь, что я тут торты ем.   
– Хорошо, договорились, – заулыбался Джеймс. – А почему нельзя?  
– Ну, потому что давление может подняться, и отеки могут появиться. Он вообще очень следит за тем, что я ем. Правильно питание, все дела. Ну, чтобы токсикоза не было.   
– Понятно. 

Подбежал тот мальчишка, принял заказ и отошел к соседнему столику. 

– А теперь о насущном, – с придыханием начал Джей, облокачиваясь на стол. – Ты ненавидишь меня?   
– Что? – Оливер опешил, не понимая с чего такие вопросы. – Нет. А должен?  
– Я сделал тебе ребенка и не появился больше. Это по-свински.   
– Я прекрасно помню, как не отписался тебе. Я сам виноват. Повторюсь, я мог найти тебя, рассказать все. Мне кажется это тебе надо меня ненавидеть, я же скрыл правду.

Джеймс облегченно вздохнул. 

– Ну, мы не ненавидим друг друга. Это уже многое.

Оливер вдруг неожиданно для себя отметил, что альфа совершенно другой человек, нежели тот который представился ему в первую их ночь. Он не озабоченный, не сумасшедший, он нормальный. Улыбается, извиняется, огорчается. Представлялся он ему совсем другим.

– Ты… – тихо, с опаской начал Джеймс. – Ты же не хочешь убить его? Не мечтаешь, что бы он случайно умер в утробе? Не хочешь отдать его, как только он родится? – на одном дыхании выпалил альфа.   
– Нет! Боже нет! – омежка тяжело вздохнул. – Я мечтаю только о том, чтобы он родился здоровый. И один, – юноша заулыбался. – Двоих я не вытяну. Если их будет двое, а то и трое – упаси Господи – мне придется продать почку, чтобы их прокормить.  
– Ну, ты разве не делал УЗИ?  
– Делал, конечно. Я знаю, что он там один, – он уложил руки на животик.   
– Он шевелится?  
– Да. Даже сейчас, – кивнул юноша, перемещая руку на бок. – Вот тут сейчас ногой пихнул.   
– Это больно?  
– Нет. Ну, иногда не очень приятно. В особенности по утрам, когда я только проснусь, он, как толкнет куда-нибудь по ребру. Аж до зубного скрежета, прям ай, – юноша скривил мордочку, как будто и сейчас это прочувствовал.

Альфа мечтательно смотрел на омежку и с упоением слушал его. 

– Я не хочу разбираться, почему и зачем ты звонил и искал течную омегу. Не хочу рассказывать, почему согласился, и не хочу говорить о той ночи, – продолжил говорить Оливер. – Мне кажется, нам стоит начать наше общение с чистого листа. С тем лишь посторонним фактором, что у нас ребенок общий.  
– Я согласен, – закивал альфа, поднимая свой бокал с водой. – За знакомство?  
– За знакомство. 

Они чокнулись и улыбнулись друг другу. 

– С чего начнем?   
– Расскажи о себе. – Джеймс облокотился на руку, готовясь выслушать рассказ.  
– Ну, в декрете я уже почти три месяца. А так работаю ландшафтным архитектором в одной небезызвестной фирме. Мне двадцать два, я отучился в университете, стажировался во Франции и прошел по конкурсу на эту должность. Не сказал бы, что мне нравится там работать, потому что я распечатываю документы и иногда веду заказы. Начальство говорит, что сначала надо наработать стаж и опыт, потом повысят. Поэтому я обиделся на них и забеременел, – засмеялся юноша, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. – Недавно был с рабочей поездкой во Франции. Я знаю язык и жил там какое-то время один. Что еще хочешь знать?  
– Семья? Друзья?  
– Обыкновенная семья. Отцы, да старший брат. У него есть муж и сын. Мальчишку Кэссиди зовут, ему почти четыре, и я его обожаю. Он очень забавный и он больше всех ждет прибавления в семействе. Говорит, что это будет его новый друг. – Оливер мягко и любя улыбнулся, вспоминая племянника. – Друзей как таковых нет. Только Айвори, но он работает на меня.  
– Это как? Он же помощник…  
– Ну, он мой домработник. Убирается, готовит. А когда про беременность узнал, то еще больше помогать стал. Мы с ним собственно из-за беременности и сдружились. До этого не так много времени проводили друг с другом.  
– Ты такой интересный, – искренне сказал альфа. – Я хочу узнать все про тебя.  
– Расскажу постепенно. Теперь ты что-нибудь поведай.  
– Мне двадцать пять. Живу один и почти все время работаю. Я ветеринар, главврач в центральной клинике для животных. Мне было сложно пробиться, и я много времени пробыл медбратом в клинике рядом с домом. Потом освободилось место, и его предложили мне. Главврачом я стал буквально пару месяцев назад.   
– Поздравляю.  
– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Джей. – У меня не так богато с родственниками. Отец умер, когда я был еще ребенком, а папа больше не смог найти себе мужчину. У меня есть младший братишка, но он мне не родной. Кто его отец я не знаю и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнаю. Просто однажды, мне тогда было семь, папа пришел и сказал, что у меня появиться братик. Это потом я понял, что он переспал с кем-то и вовсе не планировал рожать, но избавиться от ребенка не смог.  
– Надо же какая подозрительно знакомая ситуация, – иронично заметил Оливер.  
– Ты хотя бы знаешь от кого у тебя ребенок, как я понял мой папочка вообще не в курсах от кого понес. Но брату сказали, что у нас один отец, а не помнит он его, потому что тот умер еще в его детстве. Папа не особо любит это обсуждать, да собственно никто с разборками и не лезет. 

Оливер тяжело вздохнул, выслушивая альфу. Честно признаться его ситуация с родителями тоже была не радужной. Он даже не знает, рассказал ли Филип что-то о беременности. Они вполне могли узнать, разозлиться и не удосужиться позвонить, решив, что обозлены на нерадивого сына. Олли не сказал бы, что сильно нуждается в их поддержке, но чего-то ободряющего хотелось услышать.

Оливер призадумался, разглядывая пеструю скатерть. Он встрепенулся, когда телефон завибрировал в кармане.

– Алло, – ответил юноша, показывая Джеймсу жестом подождать минутку. – Не поверишь, я только что про тебя вспоминал. Когда я свободен? Да, в принципе пока рожать не приспичит, – улыбаясь, ответил омега. – Рассказал все-таки? И, как они отреагировали? – Олли замер в ожидании ответа. – Встретиться хотят?.. Хорошо, но только в присутствии тебя и еще кое-кого. Ладно, договорились. Я еще позвоню.

Омежка отключил вызов и положил смартфон на стол.

– Ох, уж эта семья, – тяжко вздохнул парень. – Родители узнали, что я в положении. Предчувствую хорошую взбучку.  
– Почему? – удивленно спросил альфа. – Тебя хотя бы не бьют? – нотки беспокойства так и пробивались в голосе парня.  
– Нет, не бьют, конечно. Но мозги выносить очень умеют, потому что нечего рожать детей не в браке. С брата надо пример брать, а не делать что вздумается, – легко ответил Оливер, вновь беря телефон в руки. – Так, давай свой номер, созвонимся. 

Джей незамедлительно продиктовал свой номер. 

– Я очень устал и хочу спать. Ну, или твой ребенок хочет спать, или мы оба хотим, не знаю… – омежка в раскорячку поднялся с мягкого дивана. – В общем, я позвоню, как освобожусь. Потому что мне предстоит серьезный разговор с родителями, и я буду в депрессии какое-то время. 

Оливер выбрался из-за стола и, повернувшись в сторону выхода, махнул рукой. 

– До встречи. 

Джеймс проследил, как беременный не спеша вышел из заведения. Он показался ему милым еще в самую первую встречу, а сейчас наперевес с этим забавным животиком стал еще больше привлекательнее.

Юноша понял, что он начнет добиваться этого строптивого омежки прямо сейчас.


	20. Перемирие

Назначить встречу с братом и родителями Оливер не мог еще три недели. Сначала он страшился этого, потом возникли какие-то неотложные дела, затем была назначена очередная процедура УЗИ. Юноша с завидной стабильностью посещал всех назначенных врачей, ходил на йогу и массаж.

– Слушай, а ты уверен, что это съедобно? – беременный с подозрением оглядывал предложенное пюре из отварных овощей.   
– Конечно, – закивал Айвори, подавая еще хлеба. – Самый оптимальный способ избавиться от изжоги – это правильно питаться, – с видом заправского докторишки произнес парень.

Олли еще раз осмотрел предложенное блюдо. Доверия не вызывало.

– Доверюсь тебе лишь только потому, что ты спасал меня от всех этих изжог и прочего на протяжении семи месяцев. 

Омежка принялся потреблять предложенное пюре, а Айвори продолжил раскладывать чистую посуду по полкам.

– Родители не звонили?  
– Не-а. – вздохнул Оливер. – Мне кажется, они стали ненавидеть меня еще больше. Я уже недели три думаю, когда же им прийти можно.   
– Надо, что-то с этим делать. Так дальше нельзя.  
– Да, знаю я…

Омежка замолчал, обдумывая дальнейшие действия, но неожиданно как вскрикнет.

– Ай! – парень схватился за живот.

Айвори подскочил сразу же. 

– Так спокойно, – отдышавшись, сказал Оливер. – Толкаемся. Всего лишь. 

Айви вздохнул с облегчением, оседая на пол.

– Ну, не пугайте так, пожалуйста, – обеспокоенно произнес парень. – Что так сильно бьет?  
– Да, ужас какой-то, если честно. С такой силой, что любой борец позавидует.  
– Боксом, наверное, будет заниматься.   
– Уже начал. А может ему просто эта похлебка не нравится.  
– Ну, знаете! Нравится, не нравится, нам здоровый нужен, поэтому передайте, пожалуйста, своему сыну, что мы тут ради его благополучия стараемся, – серьезно проговорил Айвори.  
– Слышал сынок? – Олли опустил голову к животу. – Айви сильно ругается, поэтому съесть придется все.   
– Так-то!

 

Вообще забота со стороны Айвори порой так напрягала, но стала такой необходимой и родной. Иногда он ворчал и ругался, что Оливер опять забыл выпить положенные витамины, и беременный бурчал себе под нос и пыхтел, но смиренно шел глотать таблетки. 

Временами Айви напоминал об обещанной встрече с Джеймсом, но Оливер все отнекивался, что пока ему не до этого. Но был благодарен, что ему об этом напоминают.

Про Филипа и родителей, ему тоже напоминали, но гораздо чаще. Потому что это было важнее.

– Привет, – неохотно здоровается Оливер, поднося телефон к уху. – В общем, я анализы все сдал, освободился. Можете назначать встречу. Завтра? Хорошо, где? – омежка вскинул брови от неожиданности. – Ко мне? Домой? Ну, вообще-то не планировал я никого в гости звать, – честно признался Оливер. – Ладно, так и быть. Пора бы карты все вскрыть. Тогда жду завтра в три часа дня. Пока.

Юноша отложил телефон и понял, что ни Филип, ни родители не знают адрес. Звонить еще раз не особо хотелось, да и называть улицу вслух тоже не особо улыбалось, поэтому он решил отправить сообщение. 

В сообщении значилась улица, номер дома, подъезд и этаж. Еще Оливер написал, что предупредит консьержа, и их пропустят без проблем. 

Теперь оставалось только ждать завтрашнего дня и волноваться. 

– Ты завтра придешь? – спросил беременный у Айвори, выхватывая того за рукав.   
– Да. Завтра выходной вообще-то, – ответил Айвори, как само собой разумеющееся.   
– Гости у нас завтра. Договорился с Филипом на три часа, – угрюмо оповестил Олли.   
– А, ну я тогда могу не приходить.   
– С ума, что ли сошел? – серьезно спросил омега, грозно смотря. – Чтобы с утра был как штык у моих дверей. Должен же кто-то меня защищать, когда родители начнут учить меня жизни.   
– Ну, поворчат, подумаешь, – отмахнулся Айви. – Все равно дороги назад нет, – парень скосил взгляд на выпирающий из-под футболки живот.   
– То есть хочешь сказать, что вот так просто бросишь меня и отдашь на растерзание этим злюкам? – у Оливера даже слезы наворачиваться стали.   
– Мы все еще о ваших родителях говорим? Или кто-то другой придет?

Олли притянул парня за руку к себе и, обхватив его за бедра, прижался, как к самому родному.

– Бывало меня за четверку ругали в школе. Представь что будет, когда я появлюсь вот в таком виде?   
– Ладно, не будем разыгрывать трагедию. Я все равно утром на базар иду за продуктами, зайду еще в клинику, надо записаться на прием. Так что к обеду буду у вас.  
– А в клинику тебе зачем? Ты не заболел? – с беспокойством спросил Оливер, отрываясь от парня.  
– Кто из нас беременный? У кого плановый осмотр?   
– Господи, надеюсь не у тебя? – ухмыльнулся Оливер.   
– Я, вашими молитвами, пока туда не собираюсь. А вот одного забывчивого омегу записать надо, а то он же сам не может.

Оливер улыбнулся, и еще раз обняв Айвори, поблагодарил его.

***

Утром ребенок был явно зол. Он буйствовал, пихался, толкался и доставлял омеге сильную боль. Оливер посчитал, что его волнение сказывается на дите, поэтому попытался успокоиться. 

Мороженое хорошо успокаивало и отлично расслабляло. Беременный уплетал вторую порцию, когда пришел Айвори. 

– Не увлекайтесь, – предупредил парень, проходя на кухню с пакетами. 

Потом Оливер съел (читай: заставили съесть) какой-то супчик, закусил вторым и отправился отдыхать, пока Айвори прибирался. 

Звонка в дверь никто не ожидал. Оливер совсем забылся, просматривая занимательную передачу, а Айвори закрутился с готовкой и уборкой.

– Я открою. – Айви пронесся мимо гостиной, как ураган.

Массивная серебряная дверь открылась, и юноша увидел троих человек. Никого из семьи Оливера он никогда не видел. Парень понял, что самый молодой это Филип, мужчина, что был выше всех, определенно был отец-альфа, а в середине стоял папа-омега. 

– Здравствуйте, – робко пролепетал Айвори, отходя.   
– Добрый день, – кивнул Филип. – Вы, полагаю, Айвори?  
– Да, – парень опустил взгляд в пол. – Проходите. 

Гости разулись и прошли в гостиную. Айви быстро закрыл дверь и пошел следом, огибая бравую компанию и подходя к Оливеру. 

Беременный сидел на диване, сложив руки на коленях, он неотрывно смотрел в телевизор, а когда зашли родители, он поднял голову.

– Привет, – спокойно сказал Оливер, протягивая руки к Айвори.

Парень подскочил и помог беременному встать дивана. На омеге были короткие домашние штаны и темно-синяя футболка. Эту футболку они покупали не так давно, а она уже стала мала в объеме, потому что живот сильно натягивал ткань. 

Присутствующие смотрели друг на друга добрых минут пять, потом Оливер взялся за поясницу. 

– Принеси бандаж, пожалуйста. Тебя утром не было, я не надел, – повернувшись к Айвори, сказал Оливер. 

Парень аккуратно протиснулся за спиной омежки и ушел.

– Присаживайтесь, – беременный указал на диван.   
– Нет, Олли давай ты садись, – быстро заговорил Филип. – Тебе стоять нельзя долго.   
– Я в кресло сяду, не переживай, – отмахнулся юноша. 

Пришел Айви, держа в руках бежевый бандаж, он разворачивал его, отлепляя крепления.

– Секунду. 

Оливер отошел к балкону, там, где было свободнее. Айвори присел на корточки и обернул вокруг живота плотную ткань. Родители завороженно наблюдали за действом. Айвори умело расправлялся с застежками, и по завершению осторожно провел рукой по животу.

– Нормально?   
– Ага, – кивнул Оливер, одергивая футболку.   
– Мне чайник поставить?  
– Давай. Ты купил пирожных или конфет? – с надеждой в голосе, спросил омега.  
– Нет. Вам нельзя. – Айвори покачал головой. – Но кусочек торта еще остался.  
– Отлично, – заулыбался Олли. – Ставь чайник.

Айвори ушел на кухню. Оливер прошел от балконной двери до комода в углу. 

– Долго молчать будем? – спросил он, подходя к креслу.   
– Мы… – начал было, отец. – Оливер, пожалуйста, пойми, что мы не будем тебя ругать. Это твой выбор…  
– Да, вы просто поздно узнали, – отмахнулся юноша. – Знай бы папа месяце на четвертом, заставил бы аборт сделать.   
– Это не так, – ответил родитель. – Я бы…   
– Мне не важно, что было бы, если бы, – огрызнулся Оливер. – Сейчас я на седьмом месяце, мне нельзя волноваться. А единственное что у меня ассоциируется с вами – это страх. Уж извините, – юноша пожал плечами и осторожно плюхнулся в кресло.   
– Олли, ты прав, – спокойно сказал отец. – Менять что-то явно не в наших силах. Ты давно живешь самостоятельно, ты вырос. Кто бы знал, что у тебя такая шикарная квартира, – мужчина хмыкнул, улыбаясь. – Я рад, что ты добился таких успехов.

Омежка поочередно оглядывал присутствующих. Папочка был явно недоволен происходящим и вовсе не разделял точку зрения мужа.

– Это… неправильно, – вскидывая брови, сказал родитель. – То, что ты говоришь – это неправильно! – разгневанно произнес омега, смотря на мужа. – Ты всегда будешь поощрять его с этими утехами? Ребенок – это уже серьезно! – мужчина явно был на грани.  
– Прекрати, пожалуйста, – тихо попросил альфа. – Что ты заводишься? Порадуйся хоть раз за сына.   
– У него ведь никого за плечами нет! С чего бы мне радоваться?

В комнате накалилась обстановка. Айвори тихо вышел из-за стены и подошел к Оливеру. Юноша протянул руку, в которой лежало несколько таблеток и подал стакан воды.

– Ага, спасибо, – кивнул беременный, запивая пилюли.   
– И еще этот мальчишка! Кто он вообще такой? – не унимался мужчина. – Что он тут носится с тобой?!  
– Слушай, пап, – спокойно начал Оливер. – Если ты приехал поругаться и покричать – то, пожалуйста, уходи прямо сейчас. Вы оба не вспоминали обо мне на протяжении нескольких месяцев, а теперь врываетесь в мою жизнь и пытаетесь что-то поменять. У меня есть стабильный доход, который обеспечивает меня, живу не на помойке, а в собственной квартире, поэтому справлюсь уж как-нибудь и без вас.

Оливер фыркнул, как обозленное животное, затем поднялся с кресла. 

– Уйдете так же, как и пришли, – холодным тоном произнес юноша, удаляясь на кухню вместе с Айвори. 

Мужчины переглянулись. Филип тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

– Ой, что это? – негромко вскрикнул Филип, когда почувствовал что-то мягкое у ног.

Бартоломео, обычно обходивший стороной любые сборища людей, неожиданно ласково потерся носом о ноги Филипа. Кот, вальяжно махнув пушистым хвостом, обошел всех сидящих на диване. Животное необычно ласково заурчало, и как только кто-то захотел дотронуться до него, он отошел в сторону. 

– Не стоит его трогать, – предупредил Айви, идущий в сторону ванной комнаты. – Бартоломео, иди скорей на кухню, там торт, – сказал юноша с таким видом, будто разговаривал с человеком.

Кот, вздернув свои темные ушки, помчался в сторону кухню, забавно виляя пушистым хвостиком.

– Ого, он у них, кажется, понимает человеческую речь, – удивился Филип, наблюдая за котом.  
– Симпатичный котик. Правда, вредный, как Оливер, – вздохнул папа-омега. – Дорогой, мы столько не знаем о нашем ребенке, – с грустью в голосе, отметил мужчина. – Я, конечно, не могу сказать, что он прав в своем выборе, но это все-таки его личный выбор.  
– Вот и сказал бы ему об этом, а не концерты устраивал.   
– Просто пойми, что мне сложно это сделать. Я все детство учил его, как правильно, как нужно. А сейчас… сложно принять то, что дети выросли и сами делают выбор.

Айвори возвращался из ванной и приостановился у гостиной, он не знал, хочет ли подслушать или подойти и высказать все что думает, но Филип обернулся на него.

– Простите, я не подслушивал, – тут же извинился юноша. 

– Нет, я и не думал, – отмахнулся Филип. – Подойди, пожалуйста.

Омежка с опаской подошел ближе и встал напротив дивана.

– Прости, мы возможно были грубы, – сказал отец-альфа. – Может, познакомимся?  
– Айвори. – юноша протянул руку. – Помощник вашего сына.   
– Я Виктор, мой муж – Себастьян, – он аккуратно пожал руку юноши. – Так вы помогаете ему по хозяйству?  
– Ну, можно и так сказать, – улыбнулся Айвори. – Если постоянная готовка и уборка считается за помощь.   
– Он что же совсем ничего не делает? – удивился отец-омега, Себастьян.   
– Ну, кота сам кормит, – сказал Айвори, вызывая улыбки у присутствующих. – Посуду иногда моет, но это очень редко случается. А в остальном, практически все я готовлю, убираюсь тоже сам, стираю, ну и в магазин хожу.   
– Боже мой! – картинно вздохнул Себастьян. – Вот лентяй!   
– Вы настолько близки, что вы даже стираете за него? – спросил Виктор, внимательно смотря на Айвори.  
– Ну, это как посмотреть. Если я его нижнее белье развешиваю, можно ли считать, что мы достаточно близки? – парень заулыбался. – Это знаете, как было? Словно я книгу читаю. Первое впечатление было не очень, он мне показался злым и угрюмым, и смотрел на меня так, будто боялся ножа в спину. А потом как-то разговорились, подружились, а когда про беременность узнали – так вообще, стали как родные.   
– Ну, а ваша семья, что думает по этому поводу?   
– Не буду лукавить, платит он мне прилично, – юноша опустил взгляд, будто стесняясь это говорить. – Мои родители благодарны мне за то, что я так помогаю материально. Семья у нас большая, поэтому каждая копейка на счету. А Оливер, он повысил мне выплаты, как только забеременел. Потому что я чаще приходить начал, да и готовить практически полностью сам стал. Помогать ему мне в радость, да и я вижу, что он искренне благодарен мне за это.

Все обернулись, когда к дверям подошел Оливер, переваливаясь в ноги на ногу, как медведь. 

– Пошли скорей, я чая хочу, – проворчал беременный, облокачиваясь о дверной косяк.   
– Да, да. Иду. – Айвори подорвался с места. – Пригласим гостей пить чай? – он обратился к Оливеру.   
– Они злые больно, какой им чай, – пробурчал омега, вздернув нос.

Айвори смерил омегу суровым взглядом.

– Я порой и тебя боюсь, – фыркнул Олли, отправляясь на кухню.  
– Пойдемте, – улыбнулся Айвори. – Это он чисто из принципа вредничает.

Все прошли на кухню, где на столе стояли чашки, а Оливер сидел насупившись. Айвори начал разливать чай и предупредил беременного, что это все-таки дружеское чаепитие, а не воинский союз. Потом они разговорились, и родители были не очень-то и против беременности сына. Кусочек торта оставался последний, и его выделили Оливеру, чему он был несказанно рад. 

Перемирие увенчалось успехом.


	21. Общение

В конце октября, в начале восьмого месяца беременности, Оливер отметил день рождения. Поздравлений было много, даже коллеги дозвонились и поздравили. Айвори принес любимый торт Оливера и подарил ему то, чего юноша не ожидал совершенно. 

– В виду ожидания нами прибавления в семействе, я решил, что пора бы начать готовиться, – торжественно заявил Айвори. – Поэтому я лично связал эти пинетки из лучших ниток. Родится он зимой, поэтому пинетки ему точно пригодятся. Ну, и вам-то ничего не нужно, да и я бы никогда в жизни не смог додуматься, что вам подарить, поэтому вот.

Юноша протянул маленькие, до ужаса миленькие, пинетки в руки Оливера.

– Это очень мило. Спасибо, – заулыбался омега, разглядывая подарок. – Ты еще и такое умеешь, оказывается…  
– Ага. Помните же, сколько у меня братьев, так что навык надо заметить полезный.

Оливер поднялся с кресла и обнял Айвори. Живот разделял их, но объятья получились очень теплыми и родными.

– Да уж, знал бы я, что мне на двадцать третий день рождения подарят детскую одежду…  
– Кстати об этом. У вас вообще в планах есть перестановка или что-то в этом роде? А то ребенок скоро родится, а у нас ни кроватки, ничего, собственно говоря…  
– Ну, полагаю, сделать это пора, – тяжело вздохнул омега. – Эх, придется все свои сбережения потратить…   
– А один бы раз на презервативы потратились и сейчас бы отдыхать поехали куда-нибудь, – мечтательно произнес Айвори.  
– Замолчи, умник, – омега толкнул смеющегося парня в плечо, тот даже пошатнулся на месте.

***

Недели продолжали идти так же спешно, но теперь «груз ответственности» стал ощущаться куда более отчетливее. Ребенок рос не по дням, а по часам и живот становился все тяжелее. Передвигался теперь омега очень медленно, всегда с остановками и передышками. Также не очень хорошая погода портила настроение. Осень в этом году была холодная.

Единственное, что радовало это возможность встретиться с Джеймсом, который по счастливой случайности был не занят. Выходить куда-либо из дома не хотелось, поэтому Оливер пригласил альфу к себе.

– Черт, если Айвори узнает, он меня на месте закопает…

Устрашающие мысли пришлось откинуть и пойти переодеваться, все-таки встречать гостей в нижнем белье было как– то не прилично.

Единственное чего Оливер не мог сделать сам, так это одеть бандаж. Ему всегда помогал Айвори, а у самого получилось из рук вон плохо и криво. В остальном он надел длинные домашние штаны и толстовку, которая обтянула и без того заметный живот.

Альфа себя ждать не заставил и пришел ровно в назначенное время. 

– Привет, заходи. – Олли отошел от двери, чтобы пропустить гостя.

Джеймс, озираясь по сторонам, как опытный охотник, осторожно прошел внутрь квартиры.

– Так, если тебя ищут копы, то уходи. Я беременный, мне проблемы не нужны, – с порога предупредил омега, смотря на гостя.  
– Нет, просто я никогда в этом районе не был, – улыбаясь, признался юноша. – Как в другой мир попал.  
– Привыкай. Это дивный новый мир твоего будущего сына. 

Оливер толкнул ногой домашние тапочки для гостя, а сам ушел куда-то вглубь квартиры.

– Прямо – кухня, с левой стороны ванная, следующая за ней дверь – туалет. Я в гостиную за телефоном, – омега появился перед Джеймсом, держа в руках телефон. – За гостиной, моя спальня, но туда ходить нельзя. Еще есть кладовка и балкон. Краткий экскурс закончился, поэтому пошли на кухню.

Юноша протиснулся животом вперед и быстро зашагал в нужную ему комнату.

– Один живешь? – не смело спросил Джей, оглядываясь и любуясь этой роскошной квартирой.   
– Да, – кивнул беременный, заваривая чай. – Айвори приходит почти каждый день, но чаще после обеда, поэтому времени у тебя не так много.  
– А мне его видеть нельзя?  
– Нет, почему, можно, – захихикал омежка. – Это ему тебя нельзя видеть. Разозлиться, что я тут всяких в дом вожу.   
– Во-первых, я отец ребенка, мне вообще положено здесь находиться. Во-вторых, ты его так прям слушаешься?   
– Ну, да, – закивал беременный. – Он мне, по сути, ближе отцов и брата. Он бегает тут нянчиться со мной, как с маленьким. После университета сразу ко мне идет, чтобы готовить или стирать, я бы и сам с этим справился, но «нечего беременному юноше наклоняться почем зря, сам я все сделаю» – процитировал Оливер, улыбаясь. 

Омега поставил на стол чашки и вазочку с конфетами. 

– Меня тут особо не балуют, потому что сладкого я наел достаточно, – он похлопал себя по животу. – Живот вон, какой вырос. В общем, что имеем. 

Альфа осмотрел вазочку с достаточно дорогими конфетами.

– Спасибо, я сладкое не особо люблю. Поэтому мне все равно, какие конфеты.

Оливер очень придирчиво выбирал себе лакомство, отталкивая не интересные ему конфеты в сторону.

– Да я, знаешь ли, тоже не особо падок был до определенного момента, – юноша улыбнулся, когда отыскал нужную. – Но последние месяцев шесть-семь меня за уши от сладкого не оттащишь.

Джеймс замолчал, наблюдая за довольным омегой, который с таким великим удовольствием уплетал эту конфету. 

– Ты такой милый, – неожиданно ласково произнес альфа.   
– Это ты моими щекам скажи, которыми ты меня так любезно наградил. И вот этому плоскому и накаченному животику.   
– Ты и с этими щечками и с этим животиком очень милый.   
– Я рад, что хоть кто-то так считает. Айвори говорит, что я похож на большого беременного тюленя, который перекатывается с одной стороны на другую. Ну, я почти с ним согласен. – Олли захихикал, как ребенок.  
– Почему почти?  
– Потому что тюлени пропорционально большие, а я только в некоторых местах. И то не по собственному желанию.

Джеймс засмеялся. Он действительно был очень мил, особенно когда так по-домашнему ругался на Айвори, когда так забавно хмурился, рассказывая о том, что ему нельзя конфеты.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел на роды с тобой? – серьезно спросил альфа.  
– Нет, – юноша нахмурился. – Я и сам-то не особо хочу туда идти, а еще тащить с собой кого-то – это за гранью реальности.  
– Ты боишься?  
– Конечно, я боюсь. А ты бы не боялся, если бы тебе пришлось воспроизвести на свет живого человека? – омежка скорчил рожицу. – Фуф, это даже звучит не особо приятно.

Джемс еле заметно улыбнулся. Он опустил взгляд в чашку и видимо задумался о чем-то. Когда он поднял голову, то увидел, как что-то мелькнуло позади Оливера.

– Там, кажется, кто-то ходит, – тихо, почти испуганно, произнес альфа.  
– Да?

Беременный обернулся, отставляя чашку.

– Это Барти. – спокойно сказал Оливер, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Иди ко мне. Хватит пугать гостей.

Из-за занавески показался темный нос, затем большие усы и темные ушки. Кот вышел хозяину навстречу и подставил голову для ласки.

– Это Бартоломео. – Олли с трудом нагнулся и взял кота на руки. – Он редко хулиганит, в основном просто пугает всех кто в гости приходит. Как бы это смешно не звучало, он Айвори поначалу шугал, – юноша заулыбался. – Тот только к нему на пару шагов подойдет, этот задира, как зашипит, словно змея. Айви на него перестал обращать внимание, и они даже сдружились, мне кажется. 

Оливер сел на стул, держа кота над животом. Потом Бартоломео расположился на коленях юноши и прижался ухом к животику.

– Очень красивый кот. Весь в хозяина. Какой породы?   
– Священная бирманская, – парень погладил кота. – Он так сильно полюбил мое большое пузико. – омега засмеялся. – Он приходит утром, ну спим мы вместе, поэтому приходит он с другой стороны кровати. В общем, подходит, сначала целоваться лезет, а потом начинает о живот тереться. Малыш чувствует, толкаться сильней начинает. – Олли замолчал, смотря на Бартоломео. – Я думаю, они подружатся.

Джеймс внимательно слушал беременного, наблюдая за ним и за котом. Они были похожи. Грация и изящество, они будто оба были котами. Ему даже показалось, что они общаются как-нибудь мыслями.

Альфа услышал какой-то шум в дверях и хотел было сообщить об этом Оливеру.

– Это Айвори. – сразу ответил Оливер на незаданный вопрос. – У него есть ключи, он сам откроет.

Через минуту на кухню зашел запыхавшийся юноша с пакетами в руках. Джеймс вскочил с места и взял тяжелую ношу омеги.

– Добрый день, – сказал Айвори сразу, как только отдышался. – Я все конечно понимаю…  
– Не ругайся, – перебил его Оливер. – Я его сам пригласил. И вообще, я взрослый человек, с кем хочу с тем и общаюсь.  
– Я и не возражаю вовсе. Просто переживаю за вас. Кто знает, на что способен сильный альфа в обществе беременного омеги…   
– Это… – Олли замолчал, опуская взгляд в пол. – В общем, Джеймс это…

Повисло неловкое молчание. Айвори смотрел на альфу, который вообще не понимал что происходит, а Оливер все еще гладил кота.

– Так вы отец ребенка! Надо же какая встреча. А я уж думал, не свидимся, а то вы глаз не кажите в наше общество.  
– Мои глубочайшие извинения. Я работаю очень много, да и сам Оливер не особо-то горел желанием видеться.

Теперь пришло время Айвори удивляться и озадаченно смотреть на Оливера.

– Так, стоп, стоп. Мне он говорил, что это вы не хотите встречаться с ним.  
– Давайте разберемся сразу. – Олли замахал руками, успокаивая присутствующих. – Я просто был не готов встречаться с ним, тебе сказал, что это он не хочет, чтобы ты меня не доставал расспросами. Ты бы ведь наверняка спросил, зачем тянуть со встречей, так?  
– Ага, – закивал юноша.  
– Короче, я тут всех запутал. Вроде не хотел и его отвлекать и тебя волноваться заставлять. И вообще, я тут в положении, между прочим, мне можно выкидывать разного рода фокусы, – фыркнул омега, уперев руки в бока.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Айвори, поворачиваясь к Джеймсу. – Я Айвори, приятно познакомиться. Я этого наглого беременного омегу опекаю и слежу за ним. Мы с ним вроде как работник и работодатель, но на самом деле я тут за него любого порву, поэтому он меня уже обязан в официальные родственники записать, – парень засмеялся. – Так и живем.   
– Приятно познакомиться. 

Альфа поднялся со своего места.

– Мне, наверное, пора идти. Рад, что у нас получилось увидеться.  
– Уже? – удивленно произнес Оливер. – Спешишь куда-то?  
– В пять на прием, поэтому спешите тут вы, – вклинился Айвори, уходя в прихожую. 

Альфа улыбнулся беременному и, подойдя ближе, взял за руку. 

– Спасибо за приглашение, – он поцеловал аккуратную ладонь. 

Вернулся Айвори, держа в руках много белых конвертов, он застал пикантную картину прощанья.

– Почта пришла, – невзначай сказал юноша, вглядываясь в конверты. – Счета, счета и какое-то уж очень странное приглашение…  
– Ладно, пойду я. Можешь не провожать.

Джеймс вышел из кухни. Он слышал лишь обрывочные фразы из разговора омег, пока надевал ботинки.

– Ну, как сегодня? – говорит Айвори, удаляясь куда-то, отходя к окну вероятнее.  
– Да, так же. Толкается как сумасшедший, – вздыхает Оливер. – Ноги ноют, поясницу тянет, ничего, словом, нового.   
– Не перевернулся? Сильной боли не было?  
– Ну, ничего странного я не чувствовал, наверное, еще не перевернулся. 

Джеймс отметил для себя, что эти двое ведут себя действительно как родные люди. Потом он осторожно открыл дверь и вышел не попрощавшись. 

– Боже мой! – вскрикнул Оливер, распечатав, наконец, конверт. – Нет! Этого не может быть!

Юноша разразился слезами буквально в одну секунду, Айвори даже опомниться не успел. Беременный прижимал к себе бумажки и, кажется, забыл, как дышать.

Новость поразила словно молния, которая расколола сухое дерево пополам. Внутри все ухнуло вниз, и сердце стянуло пронзающей болью. 

– Что такое? Что случилось?

Айви подскочил к омежкке и, упав перед ним на колени, пытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Эйден умер, быть такого не может, умер! – всхлипывал Оливер, все еще прижимая к себе конверт.

Айвори не знал кто такой Эйден, но если эта новость заставила беременного так сильно расплакаться, значит, этот человек был действительно важен ему.

– Ну, ну, спокойнее. Это кто-то из родственников?  
– Нет, это мой хороший знакомый… – утирая слезы, произнес юноша.

Как поступить в такой ситуации Айвори не знал, он еще никогда так близко не сталкивался с чужим горем.

– Давайте… успокоимся. У нас же еще малыш в животике, правда? Мы же не хотим его беспокоить? – мягко говорил юноша, взяв Оливера за руки. – Это очень страшно и печально, но нам надо держать себя в руках, так ведь?

Олли взглянул затуманенным взглядом на парня. Его светлые серо-голубые глаза потемнели в одночасье и не выражали ничего кроме великой скорби.

Айвори поднялся с колен и обхватил сидящего на стуле омегу обеими руками. Оливер обвил талию Айви и прижался ближе к нему.

– Наша последняя встреча закончилась не очень приятно. Я так и не встретился с ним после этого. И не рассказал о беременности. Я уверен, он был бы рад за меня…

Айвори тяжело вздохнул. На хрупкие плечи Оливера рушились все новые и новые проблемы. Он был сильным молодым человеком, но ведь у каждого есть предел. 

Теперь Айвори понимал, что им придется справиться с еще одной сложной задачей. Похоронами.


	22. Трудности

Похороны были назначены через неделю со дня оповещения. Не то чтобы Оливер как-то готовился или что-то в этом роде, он просто настраивал себя. Он знал, что это будет нелегко, что придется все это стерпеть и перенести, ведь Эйден был ему очень важен, и не прийти было бы непростительно. 

У Оливера в голове не укладывалось, как такое могло произойти? Он ведь был уверен на все сто процентов, что Эйден справится, сможет это вынести. Какая конкретно болезнь поразила альфу, он точно не знал, и даже догадаться не мог, что такое могло сломать человека буквально за несколько месяцев. Эти мысли не давали покоя ему пятые сутки.

– Мне поставить его в угол?   
– Ага. Левее. 

Оливер сидел в кресле и руководил парадом перестановки его мебели по комнате. Пространство всех комнат пришлось спешно делить и располагать всю мебель правильно, ведь до родов оставалось не очень много времени.

– А зачем он, этот стол?  
– Для пеленания. Вы же где-то собираетесь ребенка переодевать.   
– Ну, да, – неуверенно кивнул омега.   
– Послушайте, я все понимаю, проблемы валяться одна за другой. И похороны эти, сильно подкосили. Но нельзя же с таким пренебрежением относиться к этому. – Айви упер руки в бока, смотря на поникшего омегу.  
– Да, нет. – Олли махнул рукой. – Я свое уже выплакал, оставил только для непосредственно действа. Я себя странно чувствую. Нехорошо мне…  
– А, что же вы молчите? – парень сорвался с места. – Что болит?  
– Ничего. Просто ощущения какие-то другие. Как будто он лежит как-то не правильно, по-другому.

Оливер положил руки на живот и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Малыш продолжал пинаться, кувыркаться внутри, но что-то было не так.

– Может он перевернуться собирается? Пора бы уже…  
– Не знаю, может быть, – беременный пожал плечами. – Смею заметить это моя первая беременность, я не знаю должно так быть или нет.  
– Если на протяжении последующих двух часов ощущения не меняются, то мы идем к врачу, – смело заявил Айвори, возвращаясь к мебели.  
– Ладно, – юноша устало вздохнул, откидывая голову на спинку кресла.

В последний месяц ему очень тяжело. Он и догадываться не мог, что беременность такая тяжелая ноша. Постоянно болят ноги и поясница, сам живот был тяжелым, доктора, правда, заверяли, что это оттого, что малыш крупный. Спать на спине ему не разрешали, вставал с кровати он с трудом. Да, еще и настигнувшее «странное» ощущение красок к его положению не добавляло.

– Айвори, я хочу серьезно поговорить с тобой. – Олли посмотрел на парня. – Мне нужен совет.   
– Да, конечно. Что случилось?  
– Нет, не сейчас, – омежка вытянул руки перед собой. – Мы поговорим об этом после похорон, когда я смогу нормально мыслить.

Айвори подошел, чтобы помочь беременному подняться с кресла. 

– А сейчас отведи меня в спальню. Я полежать хочу.

Юноша проводил беременного до комнаты, помог удобнее лечь и вернулся к перестановке мебели.

***

К вечеру ребенок перевернулся. Поняли омеги это, когда Оливер неожиданно остановился посередине дороги и схватил Айвори за руку.

– Ой, ой, – застонал юноша, берясь второй рукой за живот. – Боже мой! – он скривился до неузнаваемости. – Он меня вилами, что ли тыкает изнутри?..  
– Звонить в больницу?  
– Нет, подожди. – Оливер тяжело задышал, выпрямляясь. – Отпускает немного.

Через некоторое время Оливер спокойно продолжил гулять по ночному парку, а Айвори продолжил рассказывать какую-то историю. Ночные прогулки по парку вошли в привычку с наступлением девятого месяца. Был декабрь и снег порошил на шапки, но было спокойно и хорошо вот так просто прогуляться. 

– Черт побери, я так секса хочу, до зубного скрежета… – жаловался Олли, когда они прошли мимо целующейся парочки.  
– Частое явление в вашем положении. Но сейчас это уже может быть опасно для ребенка, поэтому терпите.   
– Во дела… – присвистнул омега. – Чтоб я когда-то разрешение спрашивал, вот дожили!  
– Вы не спрашивали разрешение.   
– Я констатировал свое желание, которое ты, к слову, грубейшим образом обломал.   
– А я констатировал факты, запрещающие вам выполнить свою прихоть. 

Оливер тяжело вздохнул, останавливаясь. 

– Пошли домой, – омега огляделся по сторонам. – Поздно уже.

Айвори кивнул и прошел следом.

***

К концу недели Оливер был разбит и подавлен, а Айвори пытался всячески растормошить беременного. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

– Мы во сколько выезжаем?   
– Ну, нам к двум часам. Сейчас поедим и одеваться можно.   
– Вы точно хотите присутствовать? – серьезно спрашивает Айви.   
– Да.  
– Тогда такси закажу заранее, чтобы мы не ждали.

Оливер кивнул и ушел на кухню. Настроение с самого утра было отвратительным, ребенок бушевал пуще прежнего и омега не спал практически всю ночь, потому что малыш сильно пинался. Да, и мысль о том, что придется ехать на похороны Эйдена, сводила с ума еще больше.

 

Черный костюм для беременного человека на девятом месяца найти не получилось. Они побывали во множестве бутиков и магазинов, но одежда либо не застегивалась, либо совсем не залезала. 

Зима накладывала свой отпечаток, поэтому черные спортивные штаны подобрать они смогли, а куртку было решено не расстегивать совсем. И вообще дальше кладбища Оливер больше никуда не собирался ехать.

Айвори был рядом, он пришел рано утром и практически не отходил ни на шаг. Оливер был безмерно благодарен юноше, и обещал как-нибудь поблагодарить его.

Подъехали они к началу церемонии. Тихо вошли в траурный зал и сели с краю, чтобы выслушать священника. Было много людей, от совсем юных омежек и альфят, до людей преклонного возраста. Насколько Оливеру было известно, Эйден часто посещал благотворительные вечера и много общался с учредителями мероприятий. 

На душе кошки скребли, хотелось разрыдаться прямо у всех на глазах. Но Айвори осторожно взял Оливера за руку, и чуть сжал. Стало как-то легче…

– Как только захотите мы уйдем, – тихо сказал Айви. 

Олли кивнул, опуская голову. 

Когда читали последнюю волю усопшего, то Оливер как-то вскользь услышал свою фамилию и инициалы. Он встрепенулся и поднял взгляд. Может ли услышанное означать то, что Эйден действительно выполнил свое обещание и оставил Оливеру наследство?

– Кажется, что-то про вас сказали, – наклонившись, прошептал Айвори. – Думаю, следует уточнить.  
– Ага.

Эйден не захотел, чтобы его прах развеяли по воздуху, он пожелал плыть по морю в последний путь, поэтому кто-то доверенный должен был справить его прах вверх по реке. В такие детали Оливер не вслушивался, он оглядывался по сторонам в поисках хоть кого-то, кто бы мог разъяснить ему о наследстве, минутой раньше полученном. 

По завершению столь печального действа, все начали расходиться, чтобы уехать в ресторан для поминальной трапезы. Оливер и Айвори вышли на улицу, но неожиданно кто-то подскочил к ним.

– Добрый день, вы Оливер Оллфорд? – бета средних лет в очках с серебряной оправой, галантно поприветствовал беременного.  
– Да, здравствуйте.   
– Я Энтони Фаррен, бывший личный секретарь господина Эйдена. – учтиво представился мужчина. – Полагаю, вы услышали свое имя в завещании?   
– Конечно, – кивнул омега. – Только не говорите, что он действительно оставил все мне…  
– К сожалению, я не могу рассказать вам все здесь. Предлагаю встречу в более удобном месте.   
– Хорошо. – Оливер переступил с ноги на ногу. – Давайте только поскорее встретимся, у меня времени не совсем много, – он погладил рукой выпирающий живот.  
– Конечно, я все понимаю. Когда вам будет удобно?  
– Завтра в полдень.

Энтони записал время у себя в бумагах, которые он держал. 

– Где я могу предложить вам встречу?  
– Буду завтра напротив центральной больницы, давайте около ее дверей?  
– Хорошо. До встречи Оливер. 

Энтони кивнул на прощанье и поспешил ретироваться в сторону столпившихся родственников. Многие из присутствующих довольно косо смотрели в сторону беременного омеги и перешептывались у него за спиной. Возможно, собравшиеся посчитали, что Оливер ждет ребенка от Эйдена, раз тот оставил такие крупные суммы на имя этого мальчишки. Но дальше догадок и разговоров, эти обсуждения никуда не зашли.

***

– Вас волнует это? – спрашивает Айвори, обходя омежку по кругу.  
– Конечно, а кого бы, не волновало? Мы хорошо общались, я не спорю, но оставлять наследство мне – это перебор, по-моему, – хмыкнул Олли. – Ты знаешь, сколько у него всего? Он очень состоятельный человек.  
– Значит, вы были ему очень дороги, – заключает парень, останавливаясь. – Как вам эта?  
– Дурацкая какая-то, – пожимает плечами Оливер, смотря на детскую кроватку.

По магазину они ходили уже второй час. Хотя Айвори пытался увести омегу домой, ведь на таком большом сроке необходимо больше отдыхать, но беременный был непреклонен. Оливер решил сегодня купить кроватку, больше откладывать не было смысла.

– Я вот вообще не знаю, по каким характеристикам надо выбирать кровать? – Оливер присмотрелся к кроватке. – Прочность? Удобность? Красивость? – он серьезно посмотрел на спутника.  
– В первую очередь, чтобы удобной была, конечно. Мягкой, естественно. Безопасной, чтобы, когда он подрос, не вывалился с нее. Ну, а остальное, как сами захотите: овальная, квадратная, круглая, синяя, красная и так далее.

Оливер внимательно присмотрелся к кроватке, которая была перед ним.

– Неужели понравилась? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Айви, потому что угодить Оливеру было очень сложно.  
– Не-а. – он покачал головой. – Она на колесиках, мне это не нравится. И она круглая, как яйцо.   
– Ну, хоть какая-то вам приглянулась?   
– Да. Та, которую ты назвал самой обычной. Я, правда, не знаю, что в куске дерева или металла должно быть такого необычного, чтобы ты ее оценил.   
– Что-то, что выделяло бы ее из числа остальных.   
– Ускоритель заряженных частиц на задней стенке? – ухмыляясь, спросил Оливер.  
– Очень остроумно. Вот сейчас обижусь и уйду, вообще. – Айвори отвернулся от Оливера, показывая свое негодование.

Оливер тихонько охнул и облокотился на ближайшую опору. Айвори в мгновенье повернулся и подхватил омегу под руки.

– Нет, нет, никуда я не ухожу! Спокойно!

Оливер рассмеялся, держась за спутника.

– Видишь, даже ему не нравится, когда ты так говоришь, – беременный встрепенулся и встал ровно. – Ладно, надо определяться, а то я устал и спать хочу. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу и решили взвесить все за и против. На каком-то одном варианте они не сошлись, но выбрать все-таки смогли.

***

Всю купленную мебель должны были привезти на следующий день, и заниматься ее транспортировкой и установкой должен был Айвори. Оливер в это время пошел на важную встречу с Энтони.

– Ты уверен, что сможешь, завтра прийти? – спрашивает Олли, расписываясь в чеке с указанием времени доставки. – В университет не надо?  
– Нет. Мне из-за вас пришлось сессию досрочно сдавать, – отмахнулся парень. – Но я все сдал, поэтому не переживайте.  
– Хорошо.

Оливер оплатил покупку и поставил последнюю закорючку в бумагах. 

 

Утром следующего дня Оливер ушел из дома очень рано. Ему необходимо было подписать все бумаги с роддомом, в котором будет происходить родоразрешение и пройти некоторые анализы. К полудню юноша вышел из больницы и его уже ждал Энтони.

– Добрый день, – поприветствовал его бета, чуть склоняясь.  
– Здравствуйте, – тихо выдыхает омега, удерживая живот. – Прошу простить мою медлительность, мне сегодня не очень хорошо.   
– Может нам стоит перенести встречу?   
– Нет, не стоит, – омежка покивал головой. – Боюсь в следующий раз мы сможем встретиться только в родильном зале.   
– Не сочтите за грубость мой вопрос. Уже назначили примерную дату родов?  
– К рождеству ожидаем, – улыбнулся юноша, двигаясь в сторону ближайшего кафе.  
– Примите мои искренние поздравления.   
– Ага, спасибо. А у Эйдена не было детей?  
– Полагаю, что нет, раз он не указал никого в наследстве. Он знал, что вы ожидаете, пополнения и решил, что у этого малыша должно быть все самое лучшее. Мистер Эйден действительно очень ценил вас, и все то время что вы уделили ему.  
– Откуда он мог знать? – удивился Оливер. – Я ему точно не говорил.  
– Буквально в последний день перед трагедией к нему зашел Эдвард, полагаю, вы его знаете. Общались они редко и не совсем хорошо, но некоторые финансовые дела их связывали. Думаю, за этим разговором они вас и обсудили.  
– Понятно.

 

Они остановились в одном не очень примечательном кафетерии. Людей там днем почти не было, и они могли обсудить все детали. 

Энтони сообщил Оливеру, что сумма наследства, оставленная на его имя заканчивается несколькими нолями. Он так же уточнил, что покойный альфа настоятельно рекомендовал Оливеру не отказываться от этих денег, а потратить их на ребенка, который родиться в скором времени. Бета передал беременному белый конверт, в котором, по его словам, было письмо, адресованное лично омеге. Еще Оливеру переходила часть акций компании Эйдена, чтобы омежка себе ни в чем не отказывал в будущем. В конце разговора Энтони отметил, что альфа отзывался об Олли исключительно положительно и не раз намекал на то, что эта встреча оказалась самой важной в его жизни.

– Я позвоню вам в скором времени, – предупредил бета. – Если вы не сможете, мы перенесем встречу или я, возможно, сам подъеду, чтобы подписать документы.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся омега. – Простите, вы не на машине?  
– Да. Вас подвезти?   
– Если не сложно. А то я сам уже не вожу, а такси ждать не особо хочется.  
– Конечно. Пойдемте. 

Энтони довез омегу до дома, распрощался и еще раз напомнил о своем визите. 

Оливер очень устал и хотел спать. Но не поделиться новостью о наследстве в несколько миллионов он не мог. 

– Айвори! – сразу позвал Олли, как зашел. – Поздравь, я теперь еще и миллионер!

Айвори застыл в дверях с раскрытым ртом. У него даже полотенце из рук выпало. У этого омеги определенно какой-то дар на поиск приключений на свою прекрасную пятую точку. То он забеременел, то наследство отхватил нехилое! Стоит ли сказать, что все вновь начало меняться?..


	23. Минувшее

Зимние морозы крепчали и декабрь, полностью разгулявшись, намел много снега к рождеству. Родить Оливер мог с минуты на минуту и его это уже даже не так пугало.

– Ну, а как я понять должен, что пора?  
– Поймете. Еще как поймете, – засмеялся Айви, сцепляя бандаж на беременном. – Живот уже посмотрите, как низко опустился. Дышать легче стало?  
– Да, – поразмыслив, ответил омега. – Только теперь постоянно в туалет хочется.   
– Сынок давит на мочевой пузырь. А толчки сильнее ощущать стали?  
– Нет… Ну, не сильней, скорее отчетливей. Как будто что-то внутри стало чувствительнее.  
– Так и должно быть.  
– Ой, вот откуда тебе знать? Будешь ребенка ждать, я тоже умничать буду – то не так, это не эдак. 

Айвори только заулыбался и продолжил одевать беременного. Он еще утянул бандаж, поправил нижнее белье и натянул домашние штаны. 

– Если мы доживем до момента, когда вы меня одевать будете – то я готов выслушать что угодно.  
– Кстати об этом. Нам надо поговорить. Я, кажется, созрел для разговора.   
– Отлично. Сейчас чайник поставлю.

Айвори организовал чаепитие и ожидал когда беременный соизволит подойти к столу.

– Ух, тяжко-то как! – простонал Оливер, усаживаясь за стол. – У нас родится либо акробат, либо стриптизер. Есть вариант, что это будет гимнаст. Просто такие кульбиты выкручивать, это еще постараться надо. – Олли провел рукой по животу. – Вот посмотри, даже видно как кожа тянется.

Айвори увидел отчетливый пинок изнутри. Выглядело как натяжение какого-нибудь пакета от переизбытка продуктов в нем.

– Скоро должно прекратиться. Ему там места мало должно стать.  
– Конечно, это скоро прекратится, – фыркнул омега. – Он вроде как должен начать собираться выходить. Всё, закончились вольные хлеба, пора и честь знать. 

Айвори засмеялся, разлил чай по кружкам и присел.

– Ну, так что за разговор?  
– Про Джеймса, – спокойно выдал беременный, смотря на животик. – Про его отца.  
– Так что с ним не так? Он показался мне адекватным.  
– Я… я не знаю, что мне делать с ним, – задумчиво произнес Олли, замолкая. – Он… я просто чувствую, что он мне никто. Я бы даже не хотел продолжать общение с ним.

Айви внимательно слушал беременного. Он смотрел на омегу и понимал, что его терзают сомнения, и он не может решить, что ему делать дальше. 

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у ребенка был отец, полноценная семья. Но я умом понимаю, что семью я не хочу создавать с этим человеком, – продолжил Оливер, смотря на живот. – Я обычно людей сразу чувствую, понимаю – мой человек или нет. А с ним… я ничего не чувствую. Он приятный собеседник, хороший человек, адекватный альфа. Но не мой.

Айвори молчал некоторое время, наблюдал за дымящимся чаем в чашке, периодически смотрел на Оливера. Отчего-то и ему было тяжело говорить на эту тему, он как будто прочувствовал все терзания беременного на себе.

– Почему вы обсуждаете это со мной, а не с ним? Мне кажется, надо объяснить ему все.   
– Я не могу, – честно признался омега. – Не забывай, что я все еще беременный омега, мне тяжело говорить на такие темы.   
– Хорошо. Но когда-то все равно придется говорить об этом. Сейчас, завтра, через полгода – он придет и спросит: почему вы не даете ему видеться с сыном? Мы ему ничего ответить не сможем – он родной отец.

Олли нахмурился. Настроение было ни к черту, да еще и малыш разволновался.

– Я хочу лечь, – сказал юноша, осторожно поднимаясь. – Он опять с ума сходит, – пробубнил себе под нос омега, придерживая живот.

Айвори довел беременного до комнаты и уложил на кровать. Сам присел на край и начал аккуратно поглаживать беременного по ноге.

– Нужно успокоиться. Поговорим об этом позже.  
– Нет, – запротестовал юноша. – Мне сейчас надо. Меня это изнутри съедает, как плесень. Я все думаю и думаю о нем. – Олли посмотрел на Айвори. – Знаешь, я влюблялся. С первого взгляда, с первого слова. Так крышесносно и умопомрачительно, что я даже испугался тогда. Я думал: а бывает ли вообще такое – непреодолимая тяга к человеку? Так, что готов ему в рот заглядывать, лишь бы перехватить каждый вздох. Это было мерзко, гадко, но так волнующе. Это убивало изнутри, потому что я раньше жил спокойно, бед не знал, а теперь хотелось древесину голыми руками рвать, лишь бы заметил, – омега мечтательно вздохнул. – А какой секс у нас был, – он как в экстазе закатил глаза. – Господи боже, лучше любого наркотика или алкоголя, лучше всего на этом чертовом свете. И мы купались в этой похоти и страсти, тонули в омуте собственного «хочу» и нарушали все, что вообще можно нарушить. Но солнце обычно не светит всегда, и ночь наступает, хочешь ты этого или нет. Так вот любовь – разрушительна. Она коварна. Ты осекся – удар поддых. Ты моргнул не вовремя – удар поддых. Шутки плохи, дорогой мой. А мы шутили, – хмыкнул юноша. – Развязно, грязно и пошло. Мы сломали друг друга и, кажется, перепутали все осколки, когда собирали себя по кусочкам. Конечно, я понимал, что эта забава не вечна. Но отнюдь не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так, как оно закончилось, – он замолчал на некоторое время, обдумывая сказанное. – Опыт, конечно, колоссальный. И, если бы он сейчас пришел ко мне и спросил, хочу ли я повторить, я бы даже не отвечая пошел за ним следом. 

Айвори внимательно слушал, ловя каждое слово. Оливер редко был так откровенен и рассказывал действительно интересные истории из жизни, поэтому Айви хватал каждый звук. Он и представить себе не мог, что у этого хрупкого мальчишки за плечами такая поучительная и немного грустная история. Конечно, не сложно было догадаться, что Оливер очень интересный омега и было в его жизни много захватывающих моментов, но чтобы настолько захватывающих…

– И что? Что дальше? – с нетерпением спросил парень, усаживаясь удобнее.   
– Мы разъехались, – с придыханием произнес беременный. – Не смотря друг другу в след. Не попрощавшись. Он просто проснулся утром и ушел, я решил, что так лучше. Была чертова холодная осень, мы вновь переспали в какой-то непонятной квартире. Я даже не помню, какой это был город. Да, и собственно, не уверен, что это было в Англии. Мы в то время скитались, как последние бездомные и были завсегдатаи на любой вечеринке, поэтому, когда однажды проснулись в Америке, ничуть не удивились. Знаешь, что было самое плохое в нашем положении? – он вскинул брови и посмотрел на Айвори.  
– Что? – с неподдельным интересом и искоркой в глазах, спросил парень.  
– Ум и деньги, – легко ответил Оливер, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть. – Я учился в лучшем университете, и стипендия там была очень приличная. Еще родители денег давали достаточное количество. В общем, в средствах я никогда скован не был, и весь материал схватывал на лету. Поэтому просто набирал заданий и не ходил. И на двоих мы пропустили почти полгода обучения, потому что просто могли решить не пойти на занятия. – Оливер усмехается. – Мы жили вместе, поэтому часто помогали друг другу с заданиями. А когда становилось скучно, могли просто заказать билеты и улететь во Францию на выходные.   
– И? И? – Айвори буквально прыгал на месте от нетерпения.   
– У меня диплом с отличием, у него высокопоставленная должность в мэрии.   
– Боже, как же это круто, – проговорил парень, мечтательно. – Ну, такая наполненная событиями жизнь, я считаю это очень круто.  
– Да, оно и было круто. Это было помешательство. Такое сумбурное, ужасающее и утягивающее. – Оливер вздохнул. – Мы не были верны друг другу, хотя и жили, душа в душу. Он спал с кучей омег, у меня закончился счет альфам. Что нас связывало, мне даже сейчас не особо понятно. Но мы просыпались вместе от утра к утру. Помогали друг другу в учебе. Напивались до упаду в клубах – тоже вместе, – омега замолк, поднимая взгляд к потолку. – Это не была привязанность, или притертость. Мы именно влюбились друг в друга. Мне кажется, мы бы и сейчас могли быть вместе.   
– А почему он ушел? Что случилось?   
– Случилось все и сразу, – тяжело вздохнул Оливер. – Одни обстоятельства наложились на другие и мы не смогли с этим справиться. – Олли помедлил, обдумывая свои слова. – Я изменил. Он простить этого не смог.   
– Стоп, стоп. – Айвори взмахнул руками. – Вы сказали, что это проблемой как раз-таки не было.  
– Я переспал с его отцом, – закусывая губу от смущения, произнес омега. 

У Айви, кажется, чуть глаза из глазниц не повыпадали. Он в изумлении захлопал ресницами, ожидая разъяснений.

– Его родители тогда ссорились постоянно и собирались разводиться, – начал объяснения омежка. – Он сильно по этому поводу переживал, потому что они всегда вроде как мирно жили. В общем, однажды его отец решает приехать к нему на квартиру, чтобы что-то там подписать. В квартире его не оказывается, зато там был я, и дорисовывал ему проект. Когда его отец зашел в квартиру, то обнаружил меня полуголого и растрепанного с карандашом в зубах. Дальше история самая банальная, достойная какого-нибудь телеканала «Мелодрама – ТВ»: слово за слово и мы переспали. Может быть, все было бы не так страшно и вполне исправимо, если бы мы уже не были знакомы с его отцом, – беременный вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. – Я на тот момент уже спал с ним несколько месяцев, если не год. 

Сказать, что у Айвори челюсть отвисла – это ничего не сказать. Он, казалось, даже не дышал, а слушал так, как будто это была самая захватывающая и интересная история, которую он только слышал.

– Не смотри на меня так, – пробубнил Оливер, толкая парня в бок. – Да, я увлекался мужчинами постарше.   
– Очень постарше, – хмыкнул Айвори, улыбаясь.  
– Да, и чего скрывать, – он пожал плечами. – Я до сих пор встречался с некоторыми. Ну, естественно до того, как узнал об интересном положении. И предупреждая твой вопрос, отвечу. Я во время беременности вообще ни с кем не спал, за исключением только первых месяцев, когда еще не знал.  
– Да уж… А я всего лишь в универ хожу, да вам помогаю…  
– Дальше-то рассказывать?  
– Естественно!  
– Как итог, он застукал нас, когда мы одевались. Отец ничего скрывать не стал и выдал все как на духу. Без утайки, без скрытых смыслов, все рассказал. Альфёнок мой, тогда так сильно ругался, кидался всем, что под руку попадалось. Для него это действительно стало сильным потрясением. В общем, меня он вышвырнул. Я отправился дальше по клубам, особо не расстраиваясь, либо же расстраиваясь настолько, что напился до беспамятства. Конечно, правильный вариант второй, но я до сих пор уверяю себя, что первый. Он нашел меня в состоянии не стояния, в каком-то вшивом баре. Привел к себе, умыл, переодел и уложил спать. – Оливер покривился, кладя руки на живот. – Я сначала сказал тебе, что разошлись мы где-то на квартире в неизвестно каком городе. Так оно и есть, потому что его квартира как таковой его не была. Она была то ли друзей, то ли братьев, сватьев, не важно. Мы просто жили там, пока хозяева не появлялись. Я был в таком невменяемом омуте, что для меня это показалось даже другим городом. 

Омега замолчал, тяжело вздыхая. Вспоминать эту историю было не особо приятно, но какое-то саднящее чувство приятной ностальгии присутствовало. 

– Как выяснилось чуть позже, его отец-омега тоже был замечен за изменой мужу и развод все-таки состоялся. А потом я узнал, что мой альфёнок долгое время знал, что я сплю с его отцом, но просто терпел, потому что любил. Не хотел рушить то, что у нас успело сформироваться в некие отношения. Еще через некоторое время я узнал, что проект, который я ему нарисовал, утвердили. Я тогда вздохнул с облегчением от того, что хоть что-то хорошее от наших отношений осталось. Он уехал, насколько мне известно, работать в Америку и живет там до сих пор. Вот так, – заключил Оливер, складывая руки на животе. – Будет интересно, расскажу как-нибудь о наших похождениях чуть подробнее.

Айвори поднял взгляд на беременного. Он выглядел уставшим и как будто измотанным. Его захотелось обнять и приласкать.

– Вы вспоминали про него?  
– До сегодняшнего дня не вспоминал, – честно признался Олли.  
– Даже тогда, когда вы разошлись?  
– Как я мог его вспоминать, если он у меня из головы в принципе не выходил? – усмехнулся омежка. – Ну, когда он ушел, оставив меня одного в чужой квартире, я понял, что он больше не вернется. Тогда я, собрав волю в кулак, начал собирать свои немногочисленные вещи из этой злополучной квартиры. Я вышел оттуда весь в слезах. Конечно, я пошел в бар, чтобы утопить свою боль в бокале. По моим скромным подсчетам, я после всей этой истории не был трезв около двух недель. Я пил и пил, понимая, что покрошил на кусочки свой хрупкий мирок, который с трудом выстроил с человеком, который меня действительно любил. Который по-настоящему хотел меня, всего и полностью. Не просто переспать и забыть, а наслаждаться и чувствовать. Как жаль, что осознание пришло ко мне так поздно. Еще тогда, когда мы негласно решили, что измена у нас не будет караться смертной казнью, надо было задуматься. Я уверен, что если бы он застукал нас с каким-нибудь студентом из кампуса, он бы просто выгнал его и мы бы пошли пить чай на кухню. Но, когда перед ним был его отец в одном нижнем белье, рядом с его парнем, в такой откровенной позе, естественно у него крышу снесло. Мне потом стало так стыдно. И за себя, и за отца его, который не сообразил, что связи с молодым омегой ничем хорошим не окончатся. К слову об отце, он сразу же перестал со мной общаться. Не писал, не звонил, вообще перестал появляться. Вспомнил я о нем, только однажды, когда уже работал. Мы встретились на одном общем совещании, но он меня не узнал. 

Омежка замолчал, вновь начиная разглядывать свой выпуклый живот. 

– Интересно, что бы он сказал, узнав, что я в положении? – спросил Оливер, будто у самого себя, пристально смотря на перекатистые движения под кожей. – Мне кажется, он бы удивился, – мечтательно произнес юноша.

Айвори поднялся с чужой кровати, оправляя за собой одеяло. Ему отчего- то было так сложно слушать беременного юношу. Создавалось такое ощущение, что вся эта история пропитана такой невообразимой печалью и болью, такой вселенской несправедливостью. Он задался вопросом, что заставило Оливера общаться с мужчинами намного старше его. Ему хотелось спросить это, но он промолчал. 

– Давайте, я сварю какао, и мы посмотрим что-нибудь по телевизору? – предложил Айвори, улыбаясь.  
– Хорошо, – согласился беременный, мило улыбаясь.

На душе остался какой-то неприятный осадок. Ни один из омег не мог определить, что именно в этой истории его огорчило больше всего. Хорошо, что какао хоть немного помогло справиться с тяжестью на душе.


	24. Рождество

Рождество было на носу. Подарки были куплены, небольшая ель ютилась в углу гостиной, а дух праздника так и витал в воздухе. В этот праздник хотелось забыть все обиды и невзгоды, и спокойно посидеть в кругу семьи. На удивлении Оливера, его пригласили на семейный ужин в дом к родителям. Он пообещал прийти, потому что Кэссиди очень хотел его видеть. 

– Вы, наверное, всей семьей соберетесь? – спрашивает Олли, смотря на Айвори, который сидел в его ногах. – Дедушки приедут?  
– Ага, брат съездит за ними завтра утром, – кивает парень, продолжая свое незамысловатое занятие.

Айвори не спеша плел пинетки, расположившись в конце диване. Оливер же развалился во весь рост, щелкая каналы на телевизоре и жалуясь на постоянные спазмы внизу живота.

– Кстати об этом, что доктор сказал?  
– Сказал так и должно быть. Это ложные схватки. В общем, панику мы зря развели, это ребенок так готовится.   
– Хорошо. Но вы собрали вещи, о которых я говорил?  
– Да. Еще вчера.

***

Утром следующего дня Оливер проснулся не, оттого что рождество, наконец-то наступило и будут дарить подарки, а оттого что тугой спазм скрутил низ живота. И обо всех праздниках пришлось забыть, потому что боль усилилась. Это не было похоже на ложные схватки, которые преследовали омегу последние пару недель, теперь все это казалось очень даже правдоподобным. 

– Черт побери, Бартоломео! Я, кажется, рожаю… – тихо проговорил юноша, уставившись на кота, который навострил уши.

Подняться с кровати получилось не сразу. Но когда омега опустил ноги на ковер, то понял – дело плохо. Ощущения определенно были совсем новыми, но отчетливая пульсация говорила о том, что процесс начался. Омега начал вспоминать все, что ему говорили на курсах, и все что пытался донести до него Айвори на протяжении девяти месяцев. Получалось из рук вон плохо, но вспомнить то, что должны отойти воды он все-таки смог.

– Ну, полагаю, какое-то время у нас в запасе есть... – рассуждал юноша, осторожно переступая с ноги на ногу.

Айви как-то сказал ему, что пока не отойдут воды волноваться нет смысла. Оливер вздохнул с облегчением и отправился на завтрак, все-таки роды родами, а кушать очень хотелось. 

 

Он терпел до тех пор, пока мышечные сокращения действительно не стали интенсивнее. Тогда он решил, что дождется лучше столь знаменательного события в больнице, чем приедет туда в последний момент. Поэтому он вызвал такси и начал одеваться, в этот момент позвонил Айвори.

– Привет. Да, и тебя с праздником. О, самочувствие прекрасно. Что делаю? Да, так по мелочи, вещи собираю, хожу туда– сюда. – Олли болезненно улыбнулся, когда спазм усилился. – Ладно, я позвоню, как поеду к родителям. Ага, пока.

Он отложил телефон и натужно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Ну, не хотелось ему портить Айвори праздник и лишать его возможности насладиться общением с семьей. Он был уверен на все тысячу процентов, что если сказать Айвори о начале родовой деятельности, то тот босиком примчится сюда, даже на плохую погоду не посмотрит. 

Перед выходом из дома, Оливер похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя наличие паспорта и остальных документов. В принципе, можно выходить. Жалко только, что страх так противно холодил спину и липко прижимался к затылку.

 

Всю долгую дорогу до больницы, Оливер крючил самые невообразимые мордочки. Таксист нервно посматривал на него в зеркало заднего вида, ничего при этом не спрашивая. Но, когда омега с придыханием выдохнул и тихонько ойкнул, а водитель боязливо перевел на него взгляд, то беременный не выдержал.

– Я вас очень прошу, давайте вы не будете так смотреть на меня, хорошо? – более-менее спокойно сказал Оливер. – Я тут как бы рожать еду. Это, ой как больно, и вы меня еще больше смущаете…  
– Извините, пожалуйста, – спешно проговорил водитель, возвращая все внимание дороге.

По приезду, таксист помог юноше выбраться из машины и даже проводил его до дверей больницы. 

Когда омега зашел в помещение, то явственно почувствовал, как по ногам потекла вода. Он покраснел от смущения, но дошел до стойки регистрации.

– Здравствуйте, – выдыхает омежка. – С праздником вас.  
– Спасибо большое! Вас тоже! – задорно выдает парень за стойкой.  
– Ага, кое-кто так и рвется поздравить… – пробубнил Олли, опуская свою сумку на пол. – У меня тут место забито вроде в родильную палату. Ну, я как бы созрел, – он положил паспорт на стойку.  
– Прекрасно! Отошли ли воды, и с каким промежутком идут схватки?  
– Ну, воды отошли буквально только что, в мокрых штанах стою, – усмехнулся юноша. – А схватки… по минуте через три-пять…   
– Ага, – кивнул администратор, занося данные в компьютер. – Подождите буквально секунду, сейчас придет медбрат. 

Юноша в голубой форме отошел к телефону и быстро сообщил фамилию роженика и интервалы между схватками. Как и обещал парень, тут же прибежал медбрат и подхватил Оливера под руки.

– Дойдете или каталку привезти? – учтиво интересуется работник, придерживая омегу под локти.  
– Если вы меня держать будете за руку, то я сам дойду, – говорит беременный, не выпуская руки медбрата.  
– Как вам будет удобно, – улыбнулся мужчина, второй рукой подбирая сумку Оливера.  
– Ну, вот теперь вся больница видела, что я в мокрых штанах… – удрученно выдает омега, когда они подошли к палате.  
– Не надо переживать. Это естественный процесс, да и потом, здесь одни омеги, они вас поймут.

Медбрат открыл дверь в палату и пропустил Оливера вперед. Он быстро заскочил следом, поставил сумку Оливера у кровати, оправил покрывало, задернул шторы.

– Сейчас я принесу вам сменную одежду. Может быть, хотите чего-то?  
– Родить, – улыбается парень. - Спасибо, ничего не нужно, - отмахивается Олли.

Медбрат улыбнулся и вышел.

Оливер задумался о том, что эти девять месяцев пролетели достаточно незаметно. Он, конечно, успел прочувствовать все тягости и невзгоды столь интересного положения, но не успел опомниться, как приехал рожать. Жутко хотелось сообщить об этом, хотя бы Айвори. Почему-то казалось, что в такой важный и ответственный день про него все забыли и бросили его. 

Омегу внезапно посетила мысль, что он совершенно не готов к появлению на свет ребенка. Смириться с беременностью более-менее получилось, а вот с малышом, который вот-вот появится… В общем, думать об этом как-то не особо хотелось, да и постоянные схватки не давали момента сосредоточиться на мыслях.

Было до жути неприятно и хотелось поскорее избавиться от этого чувства. 

***

Время тянулось до невозможности медленно. Сначала казалось, что пройдет часок-другой, он потужится пару раз, родится ребеночек, и они домой спать поедут. Но, как говорится, держи карман шире.

Схватки то становились очень уж интенсивными, то прекращались совсем. Хотелось то ли есть, то ли пить. Глаза слипались, было жуткое желание расплакаться и сдаться.

Оливер в больничной рубахе, без нижнего белья, растрепанный и измученный, свернувшись клубочком, тихо скулил, лежа на боку. 

Нервы не выдержали, терпение закончилось, самообладание давно покинуло, поэтому он решился позвонить Айвори.

– Привет, – тихо поздоровался юноша, всхлипывая. – Айви… я рожаю, кажется… – предательские слезы покатились по щекам, тут же впитываясь в подушку. – Мне очень плохо… приезжай, пожалуйста… я в больнице…

Послышались гудки и Олли озадаченно посмотрел на телефон. Видимо, Айвори даже дослушивать не стал, а просто кинулся быстрей в больницу.

 

– Извините, пожалуйста, – извинился медбрат сразу как вошел. – Там к вам рвется какой-то юноша. Сказал, что он не родственник, он ближе… – работник был явно растерян.  
– Пустите скорей, пока он вам не разнес тут все… – натужно просипел юноша.

Айвори внесся в палату, как ураган. Он спешно натягивал бахилы и халат с шапочкой, что ему выдали на стойке регистрации.

– Так, это что за новости?! Вы когда мне звонить собирались? Через три дня, когда вас выписывали бы? – по голосу было слышно, что он зол и напуган.   
– Слушай, если тебе в голову придет такая шальная мысль, как рождение ребенка, то я лично всю дурь тебе из головы вытрясу, – серьезно произнес Олли, перекатываясь с бока на спину. – Я не знаю, какой это круг ада, мне кажется, я по новой начал эти круги мотать…

Айвори устало вздохнул и подошел ближе.

– Больно? – мягко, с нотками отцовской заботы, спросил парень.  
– Очень, – прошептал омежка, протягивая руки.

Айвори подошел и обнял Оливера, прижимая его голову к груди. Тот всхлипывал, тихо скулил от боли, и сильно прижимал юношу к себе. Наконец, появилось то, чего так не хватало. Заботы и любви.

– Они говорят… что чуть-чуть осталось… – мямлит роженик. – Но я тут с часу дня и они все уверяют меня, что все нормально и идет по плану… Какой такой план?.. По моему убийству, что ли?..  
– Ну, ну, хватит, – приговаривал Айви, поглаживая Оливера по голове. – Такие важные события, так быстро не делаются.  
– И без боли они видимо тоже не делаются…

Айвори усмехнулся и сильнее прижал омегу к себе. Он действительно был рад, что приехал.

– Прости, что вырвал тебя из дома. Там, наверное, праздник в самом разгаре…  
– Ну, что вы такое говорите, – шикнул парень. – Подождет какой-то там праздник. Может разве, что-то быть важнее рождения ребенка?   
– Не знаю, как на счет важнее, а вот больнее, по-моему, точно ничего нет…

Через пятнадцать минут пришел медбрат, чтобы проверить омегу на готовность к родам. 

– Рождественский подарок на подходе! – радостно сообщил парень. – Сейчас команду начнем собирать.  
– В смысле? – прошипел омега. – Команду футболистов?  
– Команду акушеров. Родовая деятельность в самом разгаре.   
– А можно чтобы он остался? – Олли кивнул на Айвори.  
– Да, конечно. Он может держать вас за руку, – парень улыбнулся. – Или за ногу, как вам больше нравится.   
– Если от этого боль станет терпимее, то пускай за что хочет хватается, – натужно выговорил омега.

 

Буквально через несколько минут ощущения в корне изменились. Это было заметно по лицу роженика. Он уцепился за руку Айвори с такой силой, что синяк это меньшее что может остаться, хорошо, если запястье не переломит.

Прибежали акушеры, окружили роженика со всех сторон и начали давать наставления. Все плыло как в тумане, переливалось как в каком-нибудь калейдоскопе, и играло совсем иными красками. Ощущения менялись в один миг. Было чувство, что справиться с этим нереально, затем ощущался такой прилив энергии, что казалось – еще рывок и все закончится. 

На мгновенье, в перерыве между очередной потугой, Оливер расслабился и почувствовал, что не может разобрать своих ощущений. Он опустил голову и начал проваливаться в сладкую негу, а глаза сами начали закрываться. 

– Он теряет сознание! – крикнул кто-то из потока шума текущего так планомерно, что казалось, это успокаивает. 

Но что-то резкое вспыхнуло или вскрикнуло, что омега распахнул глаза. 

– Так, с небес на землю! – командовали где– то над головой. – Тут осталось-то!

Последние рывки были очень сложными. Омега даже на крик срывался, но в остальном держался молодцом. Он обошелся потом, покраснел, а носом, казалось, кубометры воздуха качал.

А потом по палате разнесся плач младенца. Он захлебывался в собственном крике, а Оливер разрыдался в последний момент. Не то от боли и досады, не то от счастья и радости. 

И Айвори заплакал, когда малыша положили на живот Оливеру, который все еще не разжимал руки на запястье Айви. Но они даже не успели наглядеться друг на друга, как ребенка забрали, а Оливер отключился, теряя сознание в самый неподходящий момент. 

Все закончилось даже не показавшись чем– то страшным. Айвори утирал рукой слезы, а за окном пошел первый рождественский снег.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю с прибавлением! ;)


	25. Знакомство

Первые часы после столь знаменательного события Оливер проспал. Он открыл глаза только под утро, когда Айвори пил горячий кофе у него под носом. Айвори встрепенулся и захлопал глазами, когда Олли вдруг запросил глоток кофе.

– Вам бы поесть сначала, – говорит Айви, протягивая стаканчик дымящегося напитка.  
– Ну, раздобудь мне еды, – сипло просит омега, хмурясь. 

Айвори кивнул и вышел из палаты. Было еще совсем рано, но медперсонал будто бы и не спал, все бегал туда– сюда. 

Оливер чувствовал жуткую усталость и тяжесть во всем теле. Он, казалось, даже дышал с трудом. Ему казалось, что его ударили в солнечное сплетение и заставили бежать марафон – настолько плохо ему было. Когда Айвори вернулся, то у Оливера зазвонил телефон и парень любезно подал его омеге. 

– Да, – изнеможенно отвечает юноша, устраиваясь удобнее. – Нет, не разбудил. Что? Да, прости за вчерашнее. Не смог. Испортил вам, наверное, праздник, – он вздыхает. – Да, просто рожать приспичило, ну, я и поехал. Нет, я не шучу, ты теперь тоже дядя. – Олли устало улыбается. – Айви со мной. Он еще вчера приехал. Я, если честно не знаю. Сейчас, подожди.

Оливер убирает телефон, закрывая динамик рукой.

– А ко мне уже можно посетителей пускать? – спросил он у Айвори, ожидающе уставившись на него.  
– Ну, а почему нельзя? Вы же не после операции.  
– Да, приезжайте, – он возвращается к телефону. – Думаю, пропустят. Да, я тебе рассказывал где. Хорошо, жду. Пока.

Он отложил телефон и упал на подушки. Он осторожно приподнял край одеяла и посмотрел на себя.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что из меня целый человек выйдет, – проговорил омега, аккуратно поглаживая свой в разы уменьшившийся живот. – Ты его видел? – тихо, с придыханием, спросил юноша.  
– Да, – слабо улыбается Айвори. – Скоро и вам покажут, не переживайте.  
– Когда его положили мне прямо на живот, я вообще ничего не разобрал, – признается омега, шумно выдыхая. – Меня как бы адская боль раздирает на части, а они мне кого-то суют на руки, – он нахмурился. – В общем, таинственности момента я не ощутил, – хмыкнул юноша, улыбаясь.  
– Вы уже выбрали имя?  
– Не-а. – Олли поднимает голову с подушки. – А ты?  
– А я должен был? – удивляется Айви, вскидывая брови.  
– Ну, а почему бы и нет?  
– Ну, я даже не задумывался, если честно. Может быть «Айвори»? – он улыбается во все тридцать два, выжидающе смотря на Оливера.  
– Может быть, – пожимает плечами парень. – Я, как бы вообще не знаю какие имена мне нравятся. Никогда не задумывался о том, как назову сына…  
– Какой кстати оригинальный подарок вы получили, да?  
– Очень, – ухмыляется омежка. – Такого определенно никогда не было.

Их мирную беседу прервал медбрат, который вошел не постучавшись. 

– Доброе утро, – кивает юноша. – Усаживайтесь удобней, сейчас сынок придет знакомиться.   
Потом завтрак принесут.

Оливер встрепенулся и по возможности аккуратно приподнялся на подушках. Боль все еще отчетливо ощущалась в тазовой области, и любые движения приносили не самые приятные ощущения.

Буквально через пару минут вошел тот же юноша, но с ребенком на руках. Он подошел к молодому родителю и передал малыша прямо в руки. Малыш заспанно смотрел на окружающих и иногда зевал.

Вот сейчас точно весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Сейчас, смотря в грязно-голубые глаза своего сына, сердце бухало в груди, а мировосприятие сделало такой кульбит, что любой акробат позавидует. 

Он не был крохотным, как Оливеру казалось до этого. У него были приличные такие щеки, пухлые ручки и весил он далеко не как пушинка. 

Оливер внимательно разглядывал ребенка, прижимая его все ближе к себе и понимал, что любил его еще до его рождения. С того самого момента, как гаметы встретились и природа решила подарить жизнь этому зародышу. Любовь к этому человечку зародилась вместе с ним в утробе его родителя. Не было ли это столь восхитительным, чтобы не заплакать?

– Эй, эй, что случилось? – Айвори подскочил с места и кинулся к кушетке.  
– Нет, ничего. – Олли сморгнул слезы. – Просто это мой сын. Ребенок, которого я родил.   
– И как звать будут вашего сына?  
– Ноэль, – уверенно отвечает омега, поднимая взгляд. – «Рождество» по-французски.   
– Прекрасное имя, – улыбается Айви, кивая.

 

На удивление Оливера, малыш совсем не плакал. Он просто кряхтел и постанывал, иногда вертелся в руках отца. Айвори сказал, что сын будет таким же немногословным и спокойным как отец. На что Оливер ответил, что с нетерпением ждет, когда все гормоны беременности утихнут и его характер к нему вернется.

Опять без стука вошел медбрат и вкатил люльку. Ребенка уложили в кроватку и после минутного покачивания, он уснул, а Оливеру принесли завтрак. 

– Позвоните Джеймсу?  
– Да. Попозже. 

От разговора их опять оторвали, но на этот раз родственники Олли. Первым зашел папа-омега, который спешно старался оправить задравшийся халат. Филип зашел следом, держа в руках огромный букет цветов. Отец-альфа закрыл за собой дверь и поприветствовал присутствующих.

– Олли! Сыночек! – запричитал родитель, подскакивая к сыну и утягивая его в объятия. – Что же ты не позвонил! Сам справился! Дай я тебя поцелую!

Оливера стали чмокать в щеки и гладить по голове. Не часто отец обращал столько на него внимания, видимо, по его мнению, роды считались действительно важным событием.

– Пап, пап, тише. Ты ребенка разбудишь.  
– Ой, прости, – мужчина картинно приложил руку к губам. 

Когда мужчина повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на внука, то буквально потерялся в ощущениях. Маленьких детей он любил больше жизни. 

– Какой же милашка, – выдохнул омега, осторожно протягивая руку.

Он невесомо погладил малыша по щечке, а тот нахмурился в ответ. Мужчина расплылся лужицей прямо перед люлькой.

– Имя-то придумал? – спрашивает брат, устраиваясь в кресле напротив.   
– Ноэль.   
– Мне нравится, – кивает Филип. – Это же по…  
– По-французски, – быстро отвечает Оливер. – Рождество.  
– Символично, – хмыкает брат.   
– Олли, что же ты нам вчера не позвонил? – интересуется отец, внимательно смотря на ребенка. – Мы бы обязательно приехали.   
– Начнем с того, что я вообще не планировал рожать в этот день. Но, я когда вечером спать ложился, понял что что-то не так. Ощущения у меня какие-то странные были. Ну, а когда проснулся, то понял, что рожать мне сегодня, а не праздник отмечать, – омега пожал плечами. – Я даже Айвори только часов в пять позвонил. А в больнице с часу был.   
– Так вы всю ночь тут с ним сидите? – Виктор повернулся к Айвори, который сидел у окна.  
– Ага, – кивает юноша. – Он звонит весь в слезах, просит, чтобы я приехал. Я даже не переодевался, если честно. Только куртку накинул и выскочил в домашней одежде. Несколько мучительных часов и на свет появился Ноэль, – он улыбнулся. – Вы не поверите, но он так сильно сжимал мою руку, что у меня синяк появился, – парень покрутил запястьем в воздухе. – Болит немного, но это не страшно.  
– Черт, я с ним не расплачусь теперь, – захныкал Оливер. – Спасибо, Айви. – серьезно произнес омега. – Ты знаешь, я ценю это.

Парень только качнул головой в знак согласия. Конечно, он знал, как сильно Оливер благодарен ему. У Олли глаза светились счастьем и такой добротой, что сложно было не понять, что он искренне благодарен юноше за помощь.

***

Айвори толкнул массивную дверь плечом и пропустил Оливера с ребенком на руках вперед. Омежка быстро прошел в комнату и уложил ребенка в кроватку, а сам Айвори занес сумку с вещами и закрыл дверь.

Парень задумался буквально на пару секунд, но Бартоломео громко мяукнул и напугал Айви.

– Давай тише, дружок. У нас теперь маленькие детки спят, их будить нельзя, – запричитал парень, обходя кота. – Ты же не хочешь, чтоб тебя отругали?

Кот просеменил на кухню в ожидании завтрака. Айвори приходил кормить его, пока Оливер лежал в больнице, но отсутствие хозяина в поле зрения явно кота напрягало. 

Позже пришел Оливер, и Бартоломео сразу кинулся к нему на руки.

– Эй, кто тут соскучился? 

Кот радостно начал ласкаться и тыкался носом в щеку Олли.

– Слушай, а ничего страшного, что у нас кот теперь в доме и младенец?  
– Ну, не думаю, что это плохо. Кот же полностью домашний, тем более все прививки у него есть.   
– А, точно! – улыбнулся омега. – Это же мой Бартоломео, он же у нас самый лучший, – он прижал кота к себе и поцеловал в нос.  
– Ну, не скажите, – цокнул Айви. – Меня он все еще недолюбливает.   
– Он разрешал себя кормить пока меня не было, я считаю, что ты продвинулся по карьерной лестнице, – засмеялся Оливер, отпуская кота. – И раньше он фыркал на тебя, теперь даже иногда рядом с тобой стоит.  
– Конечно, это прям прогресс. Надо отметить такое дело, – хмыкнул парень, помешивая кашу.   
– Кстати, диета ведь кончилась, да? Я же больше не в положении… – мечтательно закатив глаза, спросил Оливер.  
– Нет. Вы же хотите вернуть кубики пресса, о которых так пеклись?  
– Конечно.   
– Тогда скажите «привет» каше, – заулыбался парень, подавая тарелку.

 

– Слушай, а что вообще нужно делать с детьми? – шепотом спрашивает Оливер, стоя у кроватки. – Ну, как бы я вообще не знаю. Это же мой первый…  
– В смысле что делать? Конкретно сейчас, или вообще по жизни?  
– Сейчас.   
– Ничего. Он же спит.   
– Нет, ну я когда пойму хочет он спать или есть?  
– Он больше ничего не делает, в смысле вы не поймете? – Айвори вскинул брови в удивлении. – Когда он не спит, он ест. Одно взаимоисключает другое.   
– А когда он плакать начнет, что делать?  
– Укачивать. 

Оливер тяжело вздохнул. Как-то он был совсем не готов к роли молодого отца-одиночки. В его-то годы только по клубам, да по тусовкам мотаться, а не с младенцем управляться.

– А тебе когда в университет?  
– Пока не знаю. Там сейчас экзамены.   
– Так, а ты почему здесь?  
– Сдал досрочно. Знал же что вы родить должны где-то в этих числах. Пришлось заранее позаботиться, а то учить и ребенка нянчить как-то мне не улыбается.   
– А кто тебя, его нянчить заставляет?  
– Пока никто, – пожимает плечами парень. – А вот когда вы не будете высыпаться, вам понадобится помощь. А в связи с отсутствием в нашей скромной семье альфы, это упадет на мои плечи.   
– Продуманный какой, посмотрите на него, – присвистнул Олли.  
– А то, – хмыкнул Айвори.

Кажется, в жизни началась новая глава. Определенно очень интересная и наполненная событиями. Трудности ничуть Оливера не пугали, он был уверен, что один не останется и ему помогут в любом случае. Теперь у него появился свой маленький стимул двигаться дальше.


	26. Честность

С появлением младенца в семье все кардинально менялось. Весь устоявшийся распорядок летел в тартарары, теперь малыш решал, когда родителю проснуться, а когда заснуть. Это было тяжело, Оливер не ожидал на самом деле, что ребенок отнимает столько сил.

Ноэль был спокойным ребенком. Он не устраивал многочасовые концерты, не плакал долго и навзрыд. Его было достаточно покормить вовремя, и он продолжал спокойно спать в кроватке. Но то, что ребенок просыпается ночью, чтобы поесть или сменить подгузник, в любом случае рано или поздно выматывало. 

Очень помогал Айвори, который приходил на весь день, чтобы Оливер мог спокойно выспаться. Олли был так космически благодарен этому юноше, что готов был выполнить любую его прихоть.

– А давайте вы мне путевку куда-нибудь на море подарите? – предлагает парень, убирая посуду.  
– Давай, – соглашается Оливер. – Но только, когда Ноэль сможет, есть сам и не будет просыпаться ночами. До этого момента ты мне нужен тут.  
– Ну, так не честно… Это же года через три произойдет.  
– Запиши куда-нибудь в календарь, напомнишь мне через три года.

Айвори хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. На самом деле ничего ему было не нужно от Оливера, он и так дал ему слишком многое – свое доверие и дружбу. 

– Джеймс, кстати, не объявлялся?   
– Ну, я написал ему, что роды прошли успешно. Он написал, что хочет встретиться и все. Молчит уже второй день.   
– Странный он какой-то, – вынес вердикт Айвори, поворачиваясь в сторону Оливера. – Но вы окончательно решили, что не будете налаживать отношения?  
– Да. Я не почувствовал, что это моя половинка. Он просто классный парень, который мне сделал ребенка. Не больше.   
– Ладно, как знаете. Но в любом случае, я ваш выбор поддержу.   
– Спасибо.

***

Джеймс объявился сам через трое суток. Он стоял у дверей Оливера и все никак не решался позвонить. В руках он держал большой будет белых роз, которые просто восхитительно пахли.

– Здравствуйте, – здоровается Айвори, обходя альфу. – Вы к нам? – юноша по-хозяйски начал открывать серебряную дверь ключом.  
– Да, – робко ответил Джей. – Привет. Я не вовремя?  
– Да, не знаю, если честно, – пожал плечами Айви. – Я только иду. Сейчас узнаем.

Омега зашел внутрь и прикрыл дверь, оставляя щелку. Из квартиры пахло чем-то сладким и пряным, очень хотелось зайти, но альфа только переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Оливер еще спит, а малыш уже проснулся. Проходи, – выглянув, прошептал Айвори.

Джеймс зашел, и протянул букет омеге. Айвори унес букет в комнату, перед этим сказал альфе идти на кухню.

– Я сказал Оливеру просыпаться, но гарантий не даю, что он сейчас же придет, – появляясь из-за угла с вазой, сказал омега. – Они опять плохо ночью спали, я полагаю.

Айвори установил вазу на середину стола. Букет был большой и очень приятно пах, да и к тому же был до безумия красивый.

– Ребенок еще в полудреме, сейчас попробую обоих вывести на свет божий.

Омега опять ушел в комнаты, в которые альфе с самого начала запрещалось заходить. Обстановка юношу ужасно смущала и выбивала из колеи. У него создавалось ощущение, что он пришел в чужую семью, чтобы посмотреть, как они живут.

Айвори тем временем по-хозяйски зашел в спальню к Оливеру, и начал распахивать плотные шторы. Он быстро одернул светлую тюль, собрал разбросанные по полу вещи, подошел к кроватке, чтобы взять Ноэля на руки.

– Подъем, – шипит омега. – У нас гости! Серьезные, между прочим, гости! – он тормошит парня за ногу, ловко удерживая на руках ребенка и собранные недавно вещи.   
– Слушай, ты пускаешь ко мне в квартиру кого попало, вот и разбирайся сам, – мямлит неразборчиво Оливер из-под одеяла. – И покорми Ноэля, пожалуйста…

Айвори только фыркнул в ответ и ушел из спальни, прикрывая за собой дверь.

– К сожалению, попытки разбудить нерадивого родителя не увенчались успехом. За то сыночек, вот пришел знакомиться, – пролепетал юноша, улыбаясь ребенку. 

Малыш сладко зевнул и захлопал своими огромными глазами, внимательно оглядывая гостя. На руках у Айвори было очень уютно и спокойно, и Ноэль совсем не ожидал того, что его отдадут на руку какому-то чужому дяденьке.

Малыш зашелся в плаче и замахал ручками. Совсем он не был доволен таким положением вещей.

– Буквально секунду потерпи дорогой, – заулюлюкал Айви, убегая в сторону ванной комнаты.

Джеймс старался успокоить ребенка и укачать, но выходило из рук вон плохо.

– Все, все, – быстро проговорил, запыхавшийся омега. – Я только относил вещи, вот он я.

Айвори забрал ребенка из рук альфы и отошел к плите. Он планомерно покачивался из стороны в сторону, мешая кашу одной рукой. 

– Весь в Оливера. Такой же красивый, – сказал Джеймс, грустно улыбаясь.  
– И такой же визгливый, – хмыкнул Айвори. – Ноэль. Его зовут Ноэль.   
– Прекрасное имя.   
– Рождество, по-французски, – неожиданно из-за спины сказал Оливер. 

Омега стоял перед ними уже переодетый в домашнюю одежду. Он был в светлой толстовке, мягких домашних штанах и с бутылочкой в руках. Он даже только что вставший с кровати умудрялся выглядеть очень элегантно. А растрепанные в разные стороны волосы только дополняли образ.

– Он родился двадцать пятого, – продолжил говорить омега, проходя на кухню. – Ты бутылочку забыл.

Олли поставил пустую бутылочку перед Айвори и протянул руки, чтобы взять ребенка.

– Да, я помыл другую, – отмахнулся парень, передавая дитя. – Вам кашу варю?  
– Ага. 

Оливер чмокнул сына в щечку и прошел к стульям.

– Ты к нам какими судьбами? Я думал, ты уже не придешь.  
– Прости. Я был занят. И мне не особо хотелось докучать тебе сразу после родов. Я думаю, ты сильно устал.  
– Ну, повторить мне точно не хочется, – ухмыльнулся омега. – Слушай, нам бы обсудить все по-человечески. А то, как-то нехорошо получается. – Оливер замолчал, смотря на сына. – Он сейчас без меня надолго не может оставаться, поэтому дальше гостиной встречу назначить не могу. Айви справишься?  
– Да, конечно, – согласно закивал парень. – Мы тогда гулять сразу пойдем.

 

Оливер передал Ноэля на руки Айви и прошел в гостиную.

– Присаживайся куда будет удобно. Я в кресло плюхнусь, если ты не против.

Джеймс огляделся, прежде чем сесть. В гостиной что-то изменилось с его первого посещения. Около балконной двери появился пеленальный столик, везде была разложена в стопочки детская одежда. У стены стояла большая пачка подгузников, еще какой-то мешок, а дверь в комнату Оливера была закрыта.

– Да, грязновато у нас немного…  
– Ничего страшного, – покачал головой альфа.   
– Давай к делу, – вздохнул омега. – Как ты понял, я не особо горю желанием как-либо общаться с тобой. Это не потому что, ты плохой человек, или что-то в этом роде, просто, я думаю, так будет лучше. Тебя не было со мной всю беременность, тебя не было, когда начались схватки, тебя не было, когда он родился. Мы с тобой взрослые люди и должны понимать, что между нами ничего не может быть. Потому что если бы хоть у кого-то из нас ёкнуло в груди при встрече, то можно было бы что-то решать. А сейчас… – юноша замолчал, обдумывая. – Знаешь, я уже рассказывал Айвори, что влюблялся однажды. Так вот, с тем человеком мы были знакомы всего пару месяцев, но я был уверен на все сто, что с ним мне бы хотелось завести семью. С тобой так не произошло. Я не почувствовал, что ты мне родной человек. Поэтому, извини.  
– Все правильно, – неожиданно подтвердил альфа. – Все, что ты сказал – это правильно. Я не ощущаю тебя на уровне инстинктов. Не думаю, что стоит мучать друг друга. Ребенку я буду помогать, можем оформить бумаги.   
– Не хотелось бы мне, если честно, – тяжело выдохнул омега. – Честно тебе сказать, я буквально на днях стал миллионером. В деньгах я особо не нуждаюсь. Мне кажется, будет лучше, если ты оставишь эти деньги своим будущим детям.

Джеймс был очень удивлен и обескуражен услышанным. По крайней мере, не такого разговора он ожидал, когда собирался утром на встречу. Почему-то альфе казалось, что должен произойти конфликт, ссора, разбирательство. Он же по сути дела поломал Оливеру всю жизнь, если можно так выразиться.

– Это… это круто, – удивленно выдал альфа. – Поздравляю.   
– Мне просто наследство досталось нехилое после одного хорошего человека. Не хотелось бы мне конечно, вот так получить эти миллионы, но, как говорится, поздно что-то менять. Это уже случилось.   
– Оу, прости, я не знал.   
– Ничего страшного, – омега покачал головой. – Так, к сожалению, сложились обстоятельства, – он грустно улыбнулся. – Я веду к тому, что в финансовом плане твой ребенок ни в чем нуждаться не будет. Жилье у меня, ты сам видишь, приличное, тут тоже не должно вопросов возникнуть. А в остальном справимся как-нибудь. Надеюсь, Айвори не захочет бросить меня на произвол судьбы, – усмехнулся Оливер.

Джеймс поднялся с дивана и подошел к омеге. Он протянул руку и внимательно посмотрел на юношу.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал он, ожидая рукопожатия. – Я действительно благодарен тебе за то, что ты не стал разыгрывать драму.   
– Да, получается, это тебе за сына спасибо, – улыбнулся Олли, пожимая большую ладонь альфы.

Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ и выдохнул с облегчением.

***

– И вы просто отпустили его? – интересуется Айвори, толкая коляску бедром.  
– Ага.  
– А это правильно?  
– Не знаю. А что надо было потребовать? Алименты? – он вскидывает брови. – Так, мы никто друг другу. Моральную компенсацию? Это тоже поздно, во-первых год целый прошел, во-вторых я сам все это затеял, – омега поежился от дунувшего ветра. – Да, к тому же, у меня есть все, чтобы содержать ребенка. В общем, я решил, что разойтись нам надо раз и навсегда.   
– Ну, а он как отреагировал?  
– Положительно. Не особо-то ему нужны эти проблемы с омегами и детьми этими внебрачными. Ну, мне так показалось.  
– Наверное, у него уже есть омега и он не хочет, чтобы эти ошибки когда– то вылезали на поверхность. Никому не хочется скандалов.  
– Вот и мне не хотелось, – шмыгнув носом, отвечает омежка. – Ну, и я ведь, правда, сам виноват. А то, можно подумать, я не знал, что бывает от сцепки. За что боролись, на то и напоролись.  
– То есть это был обдуманный шаг?  
– Нет, конечно, – засмеялся Оливер. – Это был самый не обдуманный шаг в моей жизни, – улыбаясь, говорит омега, концентрируя внимание на слове «самый».  
– Если все закончилось так, как вы хотели – то я рад, – улыбчиво выдыхает Айвори.

Они погуляли еще буквально десять минут. Потом Оливер начал жаловаться на то, что он замерз, и пора возвращаться домой. Айвори рассмеялся и сказал, что даже Ноэль ведет себя спокойней, чем его молодой родитель. 

На душе было спокойно оттого, что рядом находятся люди, которые тебя понимают. Было спокойно, потому что сынок улыбался по утрам своей самой милой улыбкой. Оливер понял, что только зря разыгрывал комедию и плакался Айвори, ведь он приобрел самый ценный кусочек своей души, самую светлую ее частичку. Да, Ноэль перевернул эту жизнь с ног на голову, но перевернул только в лучшую сторону. 

И, эй, Оливер ведь и не с таким справлялся в своей жизни, так кто сказал, что он не сможет вырастить самого прекрасного омежку на этом свете?


	27. Новые надежды

Лето выдалось знойное. В воздухе пахло пылью и иногда чем-то приторно-сладким. Не было ни малейшего намека на хоть какой-то ветерок, поэтому кондиционер работал на полную мощность. Чувство знойной стойкости добавляло еще больше апатии, хотелось буквально «ничего».

Большая кровать стояла прямо посередине комнаты. Она была мягкая, как пушинка и покрывало на ней, так и манило к себе своей шелковистостью.

Оливер тяжело выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, повалился спиной на это покрывало. По лбу скатывался пот, и хотелось окунуться в бассейн. Ему даже казалось, что видно испарину, когда он выдыхает. 

Альфа между его ног не прекращал своих незамысловатых действий. Он умело и очень искусно вылизывал каждый сантиметр желанного тела. Он был так нежен и мягок, что омега плавился под его сильными руками, как парафин от тепла. 

Юркий язык прошелся по вздувшейся вене на члене. Оливер сморгнул пелену с глаз и положил ладонь на затылок юноше.

Альфа повиновался и взял в рот глубже. 

– Хватит… – шипя, скомандовал омега, слегка толкнув юношу. 

Парень поднялся. Он придвинулся ближе к разгоряченному омежке и взял его за ноги. Он направил свой член в омегу и вошел до середины. Оливер зажмурился, и сипло простонал. Его собственный член терся о живот и мазал по нему предэякулят. Альфа продолжил движение, когда омега под ним еле приоткрыл глаза, но как только юноша продолжил свои плавные движения, то омега опять зажмурился. Он выглядел таким милым в эти минуты.

Кондиционер исправно работал, но было так жарко, что иногда казалось, кожа загорается под прикосновениями альфы. Он старался двигаться плавно, но постоянно сбивался с собственного ритма и начинал вбиваться в омегу с такой силой, что Оливер скатывался с шелкового покрывала. 

Перед глазами летали искры, и хотелось поймать каждую. Альфа почти упал на омегу, когда был готов кончить. Но он навис, над юношей опираясь на одну руку, второй он взял член Оливера. Омега потянулся и ухватил губы партнера в поцелуй. 

Они кончили одновременно. Целуясь, задыхаясь, распаляясь, упиваясь. Было настолько хорошо, что закричать хотелось в голос. А Оливер только изможденно стонал и упирал тыльной стороной руки пот со лба.

– Ты великолепен…  
– Как и ты…

Было дикое желание проваляться на этой мягкой кровати еще пару часов. Как раз холодный воздух от кондиционера начал попадать на них и это так контрастировало с тем, что в душе им было жарко.

– Я оставлю тебе книжку. Завезешь вечером.

Оливер поднимается с кровати и идет в ванную комнату. Альфа провожает его взглядом, смотря, как соблазнительная пятая точку ускользает за дверью. 

Оливер не был особо многословен с ним. Только команды раздавал, когда они сексом занимались. Но альфа не считал это полноценным общением, а ему очень хотелось познакомиться с этим омегой поближе.

***

– Привет, дорогой, – омега наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ребенка в щечку. – Давай быстрей, у нас много дел.  
– Хорошо. 

Мальчик начинает быстрее завязывать шнурки, затем скидывает все, что было на столе в свой портфель. 

– Пошли.

Оливер забирает у сына портфель и идет за ним следом. Ноэль был серьезным мальчиком, он шел только впереди и не особо любил разговаривать в присутствии других людей. 

У Ноэля были кучерявые и светлые волосы, почти блондинистые. Если у Оливера шевелюра отдавала рыжими прядями, то сын все рыжие нотки куда-то растерял. Глазами он, правда, в отца пошел, такие же холодные и серо-голубые. А взгляд был настолько серьезным и сосредоточенным, что, если бы не эти милые пухлые щечки, можно было бы всерьез сказать, что мальчишка много в жизни повидал. 

Маленький омежка по-хозяйски открывает дверь спорт-кара и прыгает на заднее сиденье. Одногруппники из кружка по рисованию давно привыкли, что Ноэль уезжает на черном лексусе, а вот прохожие иногда оглядывались. 

Оливер плюхается в водительское кресло и пристегивается. 

– Как сегодня занятия прошли? – спрашивает юноша, смотря на сына в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Опять скучно. Рисовали какое-то яблоко или грушу, – грустно сообщил мальчик, разглядывая свой портфель на коленях. – Я хочу рисовать то, что мне нравится, а не то, что говорят.   
– Не переживай, – улыбнулся Олли. – Успеешь еще.

Машина вывернула с парковки. Было очень солнечно и солнечные зайчики постоянно прыгали по лицу Ноэля, отчего тот очень забавно морщился. 

 

Айвори ожидал приезда Оливера и Ноэля уже который час. Он весь изнервничался и постоянно перебирал бумажную салфетку, которая вся распалась на ворсинки и стала похожа на набор катышков. 

Оливер с сыном спешно вошли в помещение, прикрывая за собой дверь.

– Ну, наконец-то! – облегченно выдохнул Айвори. – Я подумал, вы забыли.  
– Как про такое важное мероприятие можно забыть? – улыбаясь, спросил Олли.   
– Не буду вспоминать, про что вы забывали в былые времена, – ухмыльнулся Айвори, поднимаясь с дивана. – Привет, дорогой. Как дела?

Айвори по-отцовски обнял мальчишку к себе и чмокнул в щеку.

– Нормально, – улыбнулся мальчик. – Правда, скучно было, как всегда.  
– Да? – удивленно вскинул брови Айви. – Я думал, тебе там нравится?   
– Да, мне нравится, – пожал плечами омежка. – Но я хочу рисовать деревья и океан, а не яблоки и помидоры. 

Айвори засмеялся и потрепал мальчика по кудрям. 

– Ладно, пойдемте. 

Они прошли в другое помещение, где их уже ожидали. Подошел высокий бета и проводил их до диванов. 

– Ну, давай! – Оливер хлопнул в ладоши. – Мы в предвкушении! 

Айвори ушел в другую комнату и появился перед омегами через десять минут в шикарном светлом костюме. 

– Блин, ты такой милашка, – заулыбался Оливер. – Тебе очень идет.

Айвори покрутился перед ними, осматривая себя в большое зеркало.

– Эх, хоть у кого-то будет свадьба красивая… – мечтательно вздохнул омега, закатывая глаза.   
– Так, давайте по делу. Как костюм? – Айви был серьезен как никогда.  
– Мне не нравится, – честно сказал Ноэль, забираясь на диван с ногами. – Это я вам как художник говорю.

Оливер засмеялся, прижимая сына к боку. 

– Давай следующий. Эксперт не оценил.

Айвори ушел и вернулся уже в синем костюме с белой рубашкой.

– Черт, ты такой милый, я прям не могу…

Оливер опять расплылся в умилении, прикладывая голову на макушку сыну.

– Ноэль?  
– Тоже не особо.   
– Слушайте, у вас вроде с костюмами такие долгие отношения и вы не можете сказать какой лучше?  
– Нет. Мне костюмы в принципе нравятся. Почему надо выбирать?  
– Потому что это свадебный костюм! – фыркнул Айвори, уходя.   
– Ты, папа, ничего не понимаешь, – серьезно сказал мальчик, перебирая в руках какую-то веревочку.  
– Нет, дорогой, – улыбнулся юноша. – Я же не художник, как некоторые.

Айви появился на этот раз в темно-синем костюме, почти черном. Голубая рубашка и жилетка в тон костюму хорошо смотрелись на омеге и при правильном свете очень хорошо играли цветами.

– Во! Это то, что нужно! – в один голос сказали отец с сыном.  
– Мне тоже нравится, – тихо проговорил Айвори, крутясь у зеркала. 

Компания решила сойтись на этом варианте и купить его. Все трое омег были довольны и отправились в парк, есть мороженое. 

***

– Пап! – мальчик быстро преодолел расстояние от стола до дивана. – Как тебе вот эта?  
– Красиво, – улыбаясь, сказал Оливер. – Хочешь поехать к океану?  
– У тебя все красиво, – фыркнул мальчишка, забирая рисунок. – Я бы поехал.

Ноэль отложил рисунок на столик перед телевизором и присел к отцу на диван. Тот протянул руки и обнял сына, притягивая к себе.

– Мы можем съездить перед школой, например, – сказал омега, перебирая светлые прядки.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Айвори поехал с нами. Но он же уедет в медовый месяц, верно?  
– Скорее всего, да.   
– А может Кэсс и дядя Филип вместе с дядей Кэмом?  
– Я не знаю, дорогой, – устало выдыхает Оливер. – Надо позвонить. Дедушки сейчас у себя на вилле, хочешь поехать к ним?  
– Нет, без тебя не хочу, – запротестовал мальчик, заглядывая в глаза родителю.  
– Ладно, посмотрим, что можно сделать.

В дверь позвонили и омежки встрепенулись. Даже спавший на кресле Бартоломео приподнял голову.

– Я открою. – Оливер поднялся. – Можешь пока каналы пощелкать.

Ноэль придвинулся ближе к пульту от телевизора и облокотился на спинку дивана.

Оливер бегло глянул в глазок и открыл дверь. Альфа, с которым он переспал утром, завез книжку.

– Вот, – парень протянул бархатную книгу.   
– Да, спасибо.  
– Ты позвонишь еще? – с надеждой спросил альфа, вглядываясь в глаза Оливера.  
– Да, наверное. Но у меня свадьба у лучшего друга, поэтому не раньше чем через несколько дней.  
– Ладно… Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Альфа замялся на пороге и приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Пока. 

Оливер закрыл дверь перед носом альфы, так и не попрощавшись. До ужаса черствый омега, и как же его хотелось исправить.

***

Церемония проходила как нельзя хорошо, по плану. Гости собрались быстро, рассаживались по местам. Айвори тихо нервничал у себя в комнате, в сотый раз, поправляя рубашку.

– Слушай, хватит, – прервал его Оливер. – Ты ее помнешь.  
– Оу, простите, что волнуюсь. Это естественно, между прочим, – огрызнулся Айвори.

Олли подошел к нему и заправил рубашку в штаны, затем застегнул ширинку и одернул полы пиджака.

– Все нормально, – спокойно сказал омега. – Ты отлично выглядишь. 

Айвори вдохнул полной грудью и прикрыл глаза.

– Мы, кстати дожили до момента, когда я тебя одевать стал, – заулыбался Олли. – Помнишь, ты сказал как-то, что готов выслушать что угодно, если мы доживем до момента, когда я тебя одевать буду. Что ж поздравляю, ты видимо можешь предвидеть будущее. 

Оливер засмеялся, разглядывая Айвори. У того в крови гулял нешуточный стресс, но Олли всегда мог успокоить его лишь парой слов.

Айвори развернулся и крепко обнял омегу. Сильно, любя, как родного.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул омега. – Я очень рад, что мы с вами встретились.   
– Так рад, что уже года три не можешь запомнить, что я разрешил обращаться на «ты», – тихо захихикал омежка, прижимая юношу к себе.  
– Спасибо тебе, – всхлипнул омега.  
– Так, все! В бой!

Оливер похлопал Айвори по плечам, и они отправились в церемониальный зал.

 

Было весело. Красиво, красочно, блестяще. Айвори светился счастьем и радостью. Его альфа целовал нежно, любя и, как будто боясь сломать. Они встречаются с самого университета, и Оливер такого наслушался об этом прохвосте. Но истории всегда были пропитаны таким светлым чувством привязанности, что омега только вздыхал и говорил, что они в скором времени помирятся. 

Ноэль выносил кольца. Гордо, вальяжно, элегантно. Его маленький костюм сидел на нем идеально, но он выглядел так забавно. Оливер не удержался и пустил слезу.

Они гуляли шумно, долго и с размахом. Оливер опять валил толпы альф только своим видом, а Айвори все никак не мог намиловаться с новоиспеченным супругом. 

– Айви, ты для меня много значишь. Я тебя люблю очень, – начал Оливер, держа в руке бокал с шампанским. – Вы себе и представить не можете, как этот бедный омежка натерпелся со мной, потому что я, честно говоря, не подарок. И он, как-то однажды сказал мне, что хочет посетить курорт, но тогда я его отпустить не смог, потому что у меня только Ноэль родился. В общем, сегодня я дарю ему и его супругу, свадебное путешествие! Спасибо тебе, за то, что ты со мной. – Оливер улыбнулся и приподнял бокал.

Айвори, внимательно слушавший до этого, раскраснелся и расплакался. Нафиг ему эти презенты не сдались, но вот те слова, что сказал омега. Это дорого стоило. 

Потом они обнимались. Все вместе. Долго и с поцелуями в щечки, и чуть не повалились на траву. И Ноэль сказал, что хочет, чтобы Айвори жил с ними и всегда играл с ним, на что все рассмеялись. Оливер пообещал приобрести большой дом, где бы они жили все вместе. 

А, когда объявили медленный танец, то все разошлись по парочкам. Кто-то совсем не хотел выйти, кто-то решил поискать вторую половинку на танцполе. Настроился спокойный лад вечера и все в принципе делали что хотели – кто ел, кто пил, кто танцевал.

Оливер был у стола с конфетами и тортами. Со спины к нему подошел какой-то молодой человек. Это был все тот же альфа, с которым он переспал на днях.

– Позвольте вас на танец пригласить?  
– А? Меня?

Юноша кивнул и протянул руку, галантно поклонившись.

А Оливер обомлел и подал руку. Ему захотелось забыться прямо здесь и сейчас, и отдаться этому альфе сразу. Омега ведь совсем не дурачок и понял, что юноше он понравился, а тот был или робок или стеснялся, что не мог напрямую предложить омеге отношения. 

– А давай встречаться? – нагло спросил Оливер, заглядывая альфе в глаза.  
– А давай.

И они закружились в танце, едва ли попадая в такт мелодии. Зато, как показалось Оливеру, их сердца друг другу в такт попадали. И не это ли было самым важным?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное, что были постоянными читателями!


	28. От Автора

Приветствую Вас дорогие читатели!  
Вот и подошел к концу мой небольшой рассказ о увлекательных приключениях юного омеги.   
В первую очередь хотелось бы выразить глубочайшую благодарность всем читателям. Спасибо, что читали, прониклись историей.   
Я начинал писать эту историю... казалось бы не так давно, но смотря на календарь могу сказать, что потрудился на славу. Мне было приятно и интересно рассказывать о маленьких злоключениях богатенького мальчишки у которого, как оказалось, не все так гладко в личной жизни. Я считаю эту историю поучительной в какой-то мере, потому что она о дружбе в первую очередь (Олли и Айви), а дальше уже о сложностях понимания родителей и детей; и, конечно, внутриличностных отношениях героев.   
Скажу сразу, что Джеймс изначально не рассматривался, как основной партнер по сюжету. Из остальных знакомых, тоже вряд ли кто-то мог бы стать достойной парой Оливеру.

Подводя небольшой итог, скажу, что доволен проделанной работой. 

Спешу обрадовать. К этой работе планируется написание приквела, рассказывающего об учебе в университете и той самой жаркой влюбленности о которой рассказывал Оливер. Работу я уже начал, так что с радаров не теряйтесь, скоро встретимся вновь.

Всем спасибо! :З


End file.
